Bons Sonhos
by Mah Potter
Summary: O fogo da lareira ainda ardia. Ela encarou-o, pensativamente. Ouviu passos, vindo do outro dormitório. Levantou os olhos e... Não era a única sem Sono. TL COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS**

I) **Disclaimer** - _Harry Potter, pais, amigos, tios, não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K.Rowling_

II) **Fic:** Como se pode ver, é uma fic T/L. E acho que nunca a palavra 'fiction' foi tão útil... Eu tenho 'Bons Sonhos' escrito há muito tempo, e, na realidade, não sei muito bem porquê resolvi publicá-la. Tenho, antes, que ser bem sincera. Ao contrário de outras T/L's que eu li, essa dificilmente teria acontecido no livro, porque é um tanto rápida demais. Mesmo assim, demorei para concluí-la e ficaria muito satisfeita se alguém lesse e comentasse. Obrigada.

III)**Autora:** Mah Potter, prazer. É minha primeira T/L, que não seja somente uma short e foi necessário muito trabalho e ajuda (entende-se Patty), a que, na verdade, tenho que dedicar essa fic a Gabi e a Patty. E a Bruna, claro, porque ela foi a primeira a ler e criticar. Na verdade, tenho que dedicar as meninas do Segundo Ano do Ensino Médio da Eas - Toyohashi - que me apoiaram muito e que leram. Bom, elas gostaram. Espero que você também. Estou nervosa, mas acho que todos passam por isso.Medo puro. Uma review, é tudo que peço .. E, parando a (literalmente) Encheção-de-Saco...

IV)**O Capítulo:** Esse é o Prólogo (porque eu tenho mania disso) e é mais só para interagir, do que para informar. Todo mundo conhece o Tiago e a Lilian, então... Foi só porque eu precisava disso. A fic em si começa no próximo capítulo. E isso é tudo. As cartas estão na mesa.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo - Insônia**

**Tiago Potter**

Eu _jamais _saberia definir o que acontece comigo - ou com _Ela_. Tudo bem: eu sei que sou _absolutamente_ esplêndido, que - vou ser um pouco _modesto_ ao menos uma vez na vida - _só_ um terço das garotas de Hogwarts queriam estar comigo e que sou o máximo no quadribol e em todas as matérias ensinadas nessa escola. Afinal, _por que Lílian Evans não quer sair comigo?_ Pensando bem, não sou perfeito. A perfeição seria algo muito cansativo para mim: não, Evans é meu defeito. Correção ­- Lily Evans é _um lindo _defeito meu. Eu gostaria também de acrescentar _um defeito irritante, chato, persistente_, mas a essas críticas, também deveria ser adicionadas as palavras "_perfeita, sensual, maravilhosa, inteligente"_ e a frase "_A mulher que amo"_. E como amo.

Devo admitir que Lily me dá mais trabalho do que o Ranhoso. Digamos que com o Snape eu resolvo em um único feitiço, sem problemas - um ou outro corte raramente... -, mas a única tentativa nesse sentido, envolvendo feitiços - Sirius e _sua Fantástica Poção do Amor_ - falhou redondamente. Acabou que Emelina Vance tomou a poção, se apaixonou por _mim_ - se você não for a Evans isso não é difícil, garanto -, Alice Harker se tomou de amores por Frank Longbottom - não que ela já não fosse a fim dele, ao menos conseguimos juntar alguém - e uma garota enorme da Lufa-lufa ficou encantada pelo Rabicho - ao menos sabemos que a poção era _eficaz_ - e, no final, só me restou uma semana de detenções (Ter que limpar o Salão Principal toda a noite é o fim: coitado dos elfos!) e o olhar divertido de superioridade da Evans. Se eu tivesse um clube de _Garotas que Me Odeiam_, Lily seria a Presidente. Correção: Lily seria _a única participante_. Mas se pudesse ser incluídos homens, aposto como quase todos entrariam: a população masculina se divide em _Nós Admiramos Potter _e _Nós odiamos o Potter por ele ser demais_. O Seboso é o Presidente desse último.

A relação Lily/Snape é _complexa_. Não sei porquê, Evans insiste em defender o Snape, e o mal educado ali não _sabe_ agradecer. Lily tem consciência disso, mas _ela teima_ em ajudá-lo, e no fim Sempre sobra para mim! Esse é mais um motivo para enfeitiçar o Seboso. Ah, ótimo. Se eu tentasse _alegar_ isso para Evans, ela simplesmente explodiria. _"Você é muito ingênuo, Potter, se acha que o Snape altera um pouco o meu 'desprezo' por você!"_. Como ela é carinhosa! Admitamos que Evans fica uma graça quando se irrita!

De vez em quando, Almofadinhas ou Aluado me vem com frases do tipo "_Desista dela, vamos, ela não é a única nesse mundo"_, ao que eu só meneio a cabeça. Eles não entendem isso: Já se foi o tempo que eu corria atrás de Lily por ela ser a única que me despreza, eu sinto algo mais que _querer_. É necessitar _diferente_. E as frases mais comuns do Remo são "_Ela só finge que te odeia"_ e "_Você devia deixar se ser um pouco imaturo_". Imaturo? Eu? Só porque faço tudo para chamar a atenção _dela_? Só porque o Ranhoso é um maldito bruxo das trevas fascinado por Arte Negra e gosta de me provocar? Ou porque sou uma pessoa extrovertida que gosta de ser popular? Ou, ainda, _só _porque eu amo aquela bruxa?

Mas_ Aquela Bruxa, _não é _Qualquer Bruxa_. É **_A_** Bruxa - a mais linda desse mundo: Lily simplesmente tem os olhos mais enigmáticos e sedutores que eu já vi. São de um verde delirante e mais de uma vez já me perdi neles - o que não é impossível. Há muitos _gaviões_ por aí perdidos naquele mar, e ela tem uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, vermelho vivo, que lhe dão ares de leoa - ou tigresa... -, principalmente por emoldurarem seus olhos. É uma combinação exótica - os cabelos vivos, os olhos do mais puro e puro verde e a pele claríssima. Lily costuma estar pálida às vezes - ela é mais branca do que a maioria normal das pessoas, mas quando cora é um charme. A primeira vez que a convidei para sair - numa tarde muito distante há três anos atrás - ela simplesmente ficou escarlate - não sei se foi de fúria ou vergonha, embora ela tenha explodido no momento seguinte. _Lílian Evans simplesmente me ama_.

Os momentos delicados de _explosão_ da minha querida Lily são, de algum modo, _interessantes_. A regra é a seguinte: Provoque o Snape e/ou faça uma confusão e você terì com certeza, a Evans em cinco segundos. Sendo honesto, ela _praticamente_ não desgruda de mim, já que, em sua cabeça, um simples ato meu de respirar pode lhe parecer suspeito. E isso é outra coisa que _não entendo_: Não sou só eu quem armo algumas ligeiras confusões por essa escola - embora eu me arrisque dizer que TODOS os outros grupos de alunos percam em muito para nós, os Marotos, em questão de Classe e Marotagem - eu _não sou o único maroto!_ Um momento: Sirius e Rabicho também são marotos - e aprontam _tanto quanto eu!_ Agora, em quem sempre recai a culpa? Eu! O fabuloso e incrível Tiago Potter!

Não vou dizer que ela odeia os Marotos, apesar de considerar Almofadinhas um canalha da pior espécie - o que ele _é ­- _e o Rabicho um verme (e ainda preciso dizer o que ela acha de mim depois disso?). Não. A doce Evans _tem_ amizade com um maroto, Aluado: a nossa vergonha por possuir uma Insígnia de Monitor. Pensando bem, Lílian também me decepcionou ao se tornar Monitora. Sim, ela é uma aluna _certinha_, estudiosa, seguidora das regras (e linda, linda, muito linda... e mais um pouco linda!), mas afinal, regras _foram feitas para serem quebradas!_ - Lily Evans não parece ter muita noção disso, Nunca vi ninguém mais certa.

E, para começo de qualquer conversa, eu deveria _Parar_ de criticar-lhe isso, já que é essa _perfeição_ que me atrai - certo, não só a perfeição... Voltando a pensar nela - e, em algum momento eu deixei? -, posso me lembrar com deliciosa exatidão sua face. Lílian não tem somente os olhos mágicos: tem os lábios mais perfeitos que eu já vi - e senti. Ainda posso lembrar, sem erros, o gosto daquele beijo roubado - e, quanto mais penso, mais tenho a certeza de que não foi tão roubado assim. Posso jurar que ela me correspondeu, ansiando tanto quanto eu... - ou talvez ansiasse antes de me dar um tapa na cara, Lily é muito impulsiva.

Certa vez ela finalmente admitiu (não, infelizmente o que ela disse não foi 'que me amava') que eu era muito 'exibido', mas isso foi _antes_. Antes de eu mudar, antes dela perder sua mãe e se tornar distante, antes dos grandes ataques de Lord Voldemort (me parece Idiota não falar o nome desse _idiota,_ e ainda mais Idiota temer esse _Idiota_) começarem, r antes da última primavera, Antes de eu confessar a mim mesmo _que a amo_...

Amor sempre me pareceu uma palavra tola. Podia ouvir uma voz insistente na minha cabeça dizendo claramente: _"Amor é para tolos, pegue todas, se case com uma certa para que não falem mal e viva feliz até o fim, pegando algumas só por diversão"._ Quem disse isso não conhecia Lily. Quem disse isso nunca lhe encarou as esmeraldas quem tem em vez de olhos e nunca lhe fitou o corpo estonteante, com mais belas formas do que as daquela Miss de concurso trouxa. Não. Quem disse isso jamais amou.

Sirius - eternamente Almofadinhas, agora com duplo sentido - riria de mim se visse essas confissões que faço a mim mesmo nessa fadiga noite de insônia. Aluado talvez me entendesse, mas eu _jamais_ o acordaria para lhe perturbar com meus _problemas_ (ou, melhor, com o Meu ÚNICO problema), porque ouviria tudo que ele me recomendasse, e mesmo sabendo ser verdadeiro, iria _ignorar_, e Rabicho simplesmente mexeria a cabeça e depois cairia para o lado, roncando mais que nunca.

Então, ótimo, meus três companheiros de quarto estão dormindo, embalados em sonhos (sei que tipo de sonhos o Sirius tem, principalmente agora que ele anda correndo atrás de Sinistra Kentbury - bela, mas Sonserina... Ele me envergonha às vezes), e eu, em plena madrugada da Semana de Natal, às duas horas da manhã estou acordado, cansado, fadigado.

Chega.

Não agüento mais olhar o teto. Quero beber algo, mas não há mais nada aqui, já que Rabicho sempre toma muita água e eu acabei com o pouco que tinha -, há meia hora atrás. Vou descer ao Salão Principal e curtir minha insônia, sossegado, talvez me imaginando com a Evans. Desço as escadas num estado de sonolência _acordada_, rabugento, como fico quando acordo de manhã. Perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito - posso ver as minhas olheiras _se eu conseguir dormir ao menos um pouco_. E, quando meus pés tocam o último degrau, fito o fogo e encontro alguém sentada lì calma, linda e maravilhosa... Nossos olhares se encontram.

Não sou só eu que estou com insônia.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Eu me considero uma pessoa simples, apesar de todos que me conhecem me definirem por _complexa_. A minha imagem em Hogwarts já foi escrita por todos os alunos e - não que eu me importe - às vezes ainda me espanto quando um aluno acima do quarto ano não me conheça. Nunca fui uma pessoa popular na escola e, entre os mil alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, eu provavelmente passaria despercebida. Talvez fosse apenas uma ótima aluna, reconhecida pela inteligência e monitoria, fiel aos estudos e assim... Ao menos era isso que eu queria para minha vida quando entrei em Hogwarts. Sempre fui ambiciosa, não escondo. Entre meus sonhos estavam ser uma grande Auror e trabalhar para o Ministério da Magia ou algo desse tipo. Mas muita coisa mudou desde que _os Marotos_ entraram na minha vida. Ah, melhor. Desde que _Tiago Potter _entrou na minha vida.

Fisicamente falando, Tiago não é tão feio assim, embora não seja nenhum Deus. Ele é forte, de um ponto físico e tem um tórax bem aperfeiçoado devido à prática de quadribol. Tem os olhos castanhos, cor de mel, que são, de um modo, encantadores. Os cabelos seriam até um charme extra se não fosse aquela mania chata dele de bagunçá-los mais ainda do que o natural, e ele é um bom aluno. Excelente. Não me espanto se alguém falar que ele e Sirius Black (apesar das confusões) são os melhores alunos daqui, porque _é verdade_. Potter tem um talento excepcional em Transfiguração e Feitiços, e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde ele se sobressai. Afinal, em todas, mas _Tiago não é perfeito_.

Quando menciono suas características, meu desejo é lembrar que apesar de _tudo_, Potter não é um monstro. Mas o TUDO do Potter é ainda maior que suas qualidades.

Pois o tudo dele é _Provocar o Snape, Mexer com os Sonserinos, Enfeitiçar qualquer um que lhe menospreze (_com a minha exceção...) _e me chamar para sair_. Vamos por ordem: Provocar o Snape eu até poderia entender, já que _os dois_ em geral começam as brigas e eles se provocam mutuamente. O Ranhoso ali é um bruxo das trevas da pior qualidade, com um nariz adunco horrível e enorme - _mas_, diferente do Potter e do Black eu _não_ saio por aí procurando encrencas, apesar de também odiar o Snape; _Mexer com Sonserinos_ - e eu odeio admitir - é normal entre grifinórios, pois essas duas Casas se odeiam, sempre se odiaram e talvez eternamente se odiarão. Mas não _seria mais fácil_ se eles simplesmente se ignorarem? Desculpe, eu deveria mencionar: _as Coisas Nunca são simples para Tiago Potter._ 'Enfeitiçar qualquer um' _É_ totalmente imperdoável. Por que ele não pode entender que nem todos precisam lhe admirar? Desde que entrou na escola já somam mais de 30 alunos meramente azarados pelo _Grande Potter_ somente por dizer o que todos pensam (e poucos falam, o que não me inclui): Ele é um garoto chato, idiota e apenas popular.

A questão _Popular_ envolve muitos fatores a respeito de Potter. Já disse, ele não é um mau aluno, joga muito bem quadribol e não poderia ser mais excepcional em Mágicas. A maioria das garotas de Hogwarts queria sair com ele (minto: a maioria quer sair com Black, então somente um terço quer sair com Tiago Potter), e então devo dizer o último e mais importante defeito dele: _Gostar de mim_.

Quero dizer, essa é a razão de eu ser _famosa_ na escola. Eu sou a Garota do Potter. Irônico! Eu nem ao menos namoro ele. A única que _não_ sai com ele é sua _Garota._ E eu pensava que recusar 23 (_Vinte e Três!_) convites de alguém não me tornava "namorada" dela. E o mais engraçado (ou trágico) é a reação que isso causa nos garotos. Quando converso com um na biblioteca ou em lugar sem muita gente eles são até simpáticos comigo, não vou esconder que já gostei de alguns, e o Potter não é _o único_ que me olha como _Uma Garota_. Eu cresci muito desde que fiz quatorze anos. Antes eu era uma garotinha miúda e sem graça, mas quando me olho no espelho, atualmente, tenho _a absoluta_ certeza de que melhorei Muito. Meu corpo se desenvolveu e tenho mais ares de mulher, meus olhos brilham agora, ao contrário da opacidade de antes, eles estão mais vivos, mais _"sedutores"_ como disse Alice Harker, uma das minhas melhores amigas. E estou alta também. Não tão alta assim, mas sou a maior aluna da classe. Perco somente para a maioria dos meninos, mas falar sobre _namorados _comigo envolve novamente a questão _Tiago Potter_. Eu não posso namorar ninguém por isso aparentemente significar que essa pessoa seria _Enfeitiçada, Azarada e Provavelmente Morta _por Tiago.

Não que me faça diferença. Isso foi Antes. Até o fim do último inverno eu me preocupava com namorados, bailes e passeios, coisas de garotas de 16 anos. Até o fim do ano eu me irritava abertamente com o Potter, a qualquer coisa, assim. Mas até o fim daquele ano, eu tinha mãe.

Doze de Fevereiro de 1976. Chovia muito naquele dia. No dia em que a perdi... Sarah Evans - a mais doce mãe que alguém poderia ter.

Não saberia definir o que mudou então. Quando soube eu _gritei_ com Potter por ouvir uma risada dele, saí correndo, simplesmente ataquei o Snape quando ele me chamou de Sangue-Ruim (Nunca lancei uma Azaração tão perfeita) e acabei no Lago. Só sei que acordei horas depois na Enfermaria, mas muita coisa mudou. Muito... Alguma sensibilidade pareceu desapontar no Potter e ele não atacava mais pessoas para me atazanar, ele não recriminava mais as pessoas por não o acharem o máximo (Falar "_Então seja melhor que eu_" não é bem uma prova de humildade) e deixou de se exibir como o Melhor - embora continue se achando. Não. É como se ele me _respeitasse_. Tiago não parece ter deixado de me _paquerar_. Não sei, desde que _o meu olhar_ se tornou melancólico, vazio e até frio, ele está _carinhoso comigo_. Ainda que eu continue a desprezá-lo (Um ponto bom não reprime anos de besteiras na alma, sendo honesta) não posso deixar de reparar no olhar dele. No começo, isto é, nos primeiros convites, ele apenas '_queria a única que o odiava'_. Então, mais para frente, no meu quinto ou sexto ano, era um brilho selvagem, forte... Agora é apenas um brilho calmo, embora eu ainda possa ver a Chama Ardente. Há respeito, talvez. Há carinho. E... _Amor! _Não. Isso nunca aconteceria com o Potter. Eu sou apenas A garota. A Única que ele _nunca_ poderia ter.

Não que eu seja totalmente descrente quanto ao amor. Existe. Uma prova era os meus pais: Apaixonados, Carinhosos. Um não podia viver sem o outro - e não podem: desde a morte de minha mãe só assisto meu pai definhando, sem nada que eu possa fazer... Frank Longbottom e Alice Harker são muito lindos de se ver. Um casal perfeito. Eles praticamente combinam em tudo, Frank sempre adivinha o que Alice quer e a Alice _ama_ o Frank. Perfeito. Eu queria ter um amor como o deles.

Mas... Com o Tiago? Remo Lupin - o único Maroto Adulto em minha opinião - costuma me dizer que o que sinto por Potter é _amor escondido_. Ele fala que posso ser corajosa com qualquer assunto material, que enfrento leões e manticoras - mas que não tenho talento nenhum para o amor. Diz que sou _cega_ o suficiente para não admitir o que sinto. Juro que se não gostasse do Remo (nada mais que amizade) eu nem o encarava mais. Porém, apesar de discordar, eu gosto de ouvir seus conselhos. Gosto mesmo. Ele tem um Ar de Sábio que contagia. Somos grandes _amigos_.

E, o mais hilário na minha vida, é que apesar de não gostar do Potter, ele ocupa _todos_ os meus pensamentos. Fui dormir cedo, às nove, como sempre. Aliás, _Tentar dormir_ se encaixa melhor. Fiquei duas horas olhando o teto da minha cama de veludo negro até me cansar. Eu gostaria que Alice estivesse aqui, mas ela foi para casa. E também gostaria de estar em casa, mas papai relutou ao máximo. Disse que Petúnia estava lá - e o noivo dela, Válter - e que eu devia aproveitar meu último ano aqui. Acho que, para falar a verdade, ele não quer me ver. Remo me explicou que deve ser por eu lembrar _muito_ minha mãe. Os mesmos olhos cristalinos, o mesmo sorriso. E herdei os cabelos ruivos da minha mãe, apesar dos dela terem sido mais escuros.

Preciso falar com alguém. Emelina Vance comenta que eu tenho uma mania extremamente grande por falar com todos, aberta a vários assuntos, exceto meu próprio coração. Ela me define por complexa e fechada. Não é a única. Não nego que sou fechada... Mas complexa?

Estou cansada. Com sono, talvez, mas não consigo dormir. Quando fecho os olhos sinto uma angústia crescer no meu peito, uma dor, a mesma que senti quando perdi minha mãe...

Ouço passos na escada. Por mim tanto faz, mas... Vem do dormitório masculino e as únicas pessoas ali são os Marotos. Suspiro e pisco os olhos, calma, relaxada, _como sempre_. Meu coração parece acelerado. Cada batida coincide com um barulho ouvido na escada. Abaixo os olhos por um momento. Estou de costas para o fogo e ele ilumina o rosto _dele_ quando o encaro.

Tiago Potter também está sem sono.

* * *


	2. Nosso Segredo

**Notas**

I) **Fic:** Eu avisei, por acaso, no "Prólogo", que a fic é _rápida_ demais.Isso foi por causa do meu grande defeito de começar e simplesmente desistir durante uma fic. Então, quando tive a idéia,decidi que seriam uma semana, cada capítulo um dia e consegui seguir isso, mais ou menos.Por acaso, são, de fato, 7 capítulos e mais um Epílogo, fora o Prólogo - isso ficou complicado...Não tenho muito uma medida de atualização, mas, se tudo der certo, o próximo capítulo vem quarta-feira, no mais tardar, quinta, ok?

II)** Autora:** Ok, eu admito: mais uma vez, estou morrendo de medo de postar esse capítulo depois que li as reviews. Eu ficava sorrindo tolamente cada vez que as lia, então a sensação de "desagradar" é maior que nunca.Não vou dizer mais nada, até porque sou cabeça-dura demais para redigitar a fic. _No coments_. Respostas a reviews depois do capítulo, tá?

III)**Capítulo**: Bom, simplificando, é aqui que a história realmente começa."O que eu acho desse capítulo?" - Não está uma maravilha, certamente, mas há algumas partes que me fazem sorrir. Essas partes eu peço a vocês que leiam. O resto, é por conta e risco -.-

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 - Nosso Segredo**

**Tiago Potter**

Pisquei os olhos, aturdido, sem saber o que falar, desviando o olhar. Parecia doer muito encarar aquele par de esmeraldas brilhantes... Ou doía não tê-la. Meneei a cabeça, me _preparando_ para a Sessão Terror. Lily ficara mais grossa e fria comigo depois da morte de sua mãe. Se ela ao menos soubesse do que eu fiz e faço por essa doce ruivinha...

­- Oi­ - arrisquei, me sentindo um idiota. Com tanta coisa para se dizer e eu falava algo totalmente _vazio_. Mas Evans me encarava seriamente e por um instante ela me pareceu sorrir. Ao menos sua expressão ficou mais leve.

­- _Oi_ - ela me respondeu com suavidade. Sem pressa, Lily deitou a cabeça no braço da poltrona. Fitei-a longamente. Ela estava bonita mesmo naquele roupão comum e normal. E tentando não imaginar ela _sem _o roupão, (Pensamentos pervertidos, eu sei...) aproximei-me com uma expressão inocente, apreciando-lhe o rosto, agora que Lily tinha os olhos fechados. Um anjo não pareceria mais _angelical_...

­- Posso ficar aqui? - perguntei, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. Lílian suspirou e levantou a cabeça, sem me fitar.

­- Vai fazer diferença? - ela perguntou à guisa da resposta, mas pude vê-la estremecer. Frio? Não sabia se Lily sorria ou se estava irritada pela minha presença. Desviei o olhar. Os cabelos ruivos tinham um brilho forte demais sob a luz do fogo.

­- _Se não fizesse eu não teria perguntado_ - eu respondi calmo, mas com um som de brincadeira, para lhe garantir (Isso não faria a menor diferença) que eu estava apenas brincando.

­- _Pode ficar_ - ela respondeu com simplicidade, voltando-se para mim. Sorri, foi incontrolável... Ela não me expulsava pela primeira vez na vida! Um recorde! Evans sentou-se na poltrona, por demais absorta em pensamentos profundos. ­- Eu queria mesmo conversar com... alguém - ela pareceu hesitar ao dizer _Alguém_.

Essa única frase teve um grande efeito em mim e levou segundos intermináveis - ou talvez Séculos - para ser compreendida. A parte '_Eu preciso'_ soava como se ela tivesse me chamando e minha reação e reflexo seria algo como "_Eu também preciso de você"_. Mas ela mencionara que queria conversar com alguém! E _isso_ sim tinha duplo sentido. Alguém poderia ser _Qualquer pessoa_. Ou poderia ser Uma Pessoa - e, novamente, essa pessoa poderia ser outra ou... Eu. Sonhar é tão bom... Mesmo que seja apenas um sonho.

Meu sorriso lentamente se apagou e me sentei à sua frente, em outro sofá, observando-a se deitar preguiçosamente na poltrona a minha frente. O meu olhar se tornou maroto e pude vê-la se mexer, incomodada.

­- Quem diria que Lily Evans seria encontrada às duas horas da manhã no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, deitando numa poltrona, contra todas as regras - eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Evans me lançou um olhar cheio de dignidade.

­- Você _não me conhece_, Potter - ela respondeu misteriosamente.

­- Eu achava que sim - retorqui com um brilho no olhar. _Adoraria te conhecer, Lily..._ - mas, claro, eu não podia dizer isso.

­Lily deu de ombros.

­- Eu não me espanto por te encontrar aqui - Lily falou, com aquela voz doce e ao mesmo tempo distante.

Concordei com a cabeça, fingindo-me sério.

­- Sim, devo confessar... Eu sou um aluno muito mal-comportado, uma desgraça, mas o que fazer se _sou brilhante às vezes?_- falei, de um modo que lhe afirmava ser brincadeira. Não queria que ela me julgasse mais de um modo negativo. Mas não pude me controlar: Aliás, tenho dúvidas se algum dia pude. ­- Você _esperava _me encontrar aqui? - perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela pestanejou.

­- _Não_. Mas suponho que você e os seus amigos Sempre fazem isso, não?

Tornei a sorrir, me perguntando se fazia isso pelas palavras dela ou se era simplesmente pela sua presença. Desviei o olhar, sentindo que jamais sorrira tanto em minha vida.

­- Vigiando os Marotos, Evans? É perigoso.

­- Duvido... Primeiro: você não gostaria de entrar num duelo comigo; Segundo: Eu não tenho _medo_ do perigo.

Revirei meus olhos, meu sorriso se ampliando ainda mais. Deitei-me no sofá, numa posição igual à dela, embora meu olhar preferisse o teto.

­- Eu sei o que é ser azarado por você - resmunguei, baixinho, sem ver a expressão no rosto dela. Gostaria de arriscar um olhar, mas não consegui. Ouvi-a se mexer, incomodada, e me perguntei se a lembrança do _nosso beijo roubado_ - ou talvez _meu_ beijo roubado - a perturba... Arrisco que sim. Com certeza Lily também se lembra do dia em que me enfeitiçou, mas não sei se isto é uma _Boa_ lembrança ou _Má..._

­- Você mereceu - Lily retorquiu, num sussurro. Virei-me para ela, mas Evans não me encarava. Não sei se era reflexo do fogo, ou se ela estava um pouco corada.

­- _Não vou dizer que me arrependi_ - disse para mim mesmo, num murmúrio de voz, ao que ela apenas se mexeu. Jamais saberia se ela ouviu ou não. Suspirei e tentei voltar a conversa a um assunto mais relaxante. Grande erro. ­- Ah... Sem sono, Evans? - Consegui fazer uma pergunta totalmente inútil! Ponto para Mim! Poderia ter dado um tapa na minha cabeça quando ouvi as palavras que minha boca acabara de falar. Tolo! _Mil vezes idiota_. '_Se ela está acordada_', disse uma voz chata na minha mente, mas que eu sabia ter razão, '_é porque está sem sono_'.

Dei um sorrisinho amarelo quando ela me lançou um olhar impassível.

­- Adivinhou! - Evans respondeu sarcasticamente, me encarando com aquele par de esmeraldas, como se eu fosse louco.

­- Não, eu quis dizer... - minha mente trabalhava depressa, com mais força que nunca, para tentar consertar o estrago das minhas _doces _palavras. - É _claro_ que você está sem sono, mas... - Dei de ombros. O estrago já estava feito. ­- Só pensei que talvez houvesse algo em que pudesse te ajudar...?

­- Não, não há nada.

­- Posso te animar? - perguntei, sentando-me, com uma voz anormalmente séria.

­- O que você faria? - Lily perguntou, sorrindo fracamente. A visão do sorriso dela tem um efeito anormal em mim. Faz eu me sentir _tão bem_...

­- Bom, acho que até poderia convocar o Snape aqui, talvez fosse _engraçado_ vê-lo sapateando, o que acha? - Era claro que isso era uma brincadeira. Mas Lily Evans não tem muito senso de humor.

­- Você já fez isso - ela respondeu, displicente, apoiando sua cabeça em uma das mãos. Uma parte do seu roupão escorregou e pude ter a visão das pernas dela antes de Lily arrumar os trajes, sem nenhum constrangimento. _Mas isso foi porque ela não viu meu olhar..._ - No começo do ano passado, embora você não tenha convocado ele - sua voz parecia cansada.

­Franzi a testa.

­- Não me lembro de você me recriminar por isso.

­- A Prof. McGonagall chegou primeiro - ela me respondeu com sinceridade. - Mas eu vi de longe...

­- E o que achou? - perguntei, tentando dar um tom natural a pergunta, mas já me preparando para a bronca.

Lily encarou-me com seriedade. Ela umedeceu os lábios.

­- ­Sendo honesta, Potter, acho que o Snape não sabe dançar mesmo com o melhor feitiço do mundo.

Eu ri. Mais por _quem_ dissera do que porquê dissera. Lily Evans? - às vezes ela me surpreende. Mas Lily apenas revirou os olhos, parecendo se recriminar por suas palavras.

­- Você está bem, Evans? - perguntei, numa voz cautelosa.

­ Claro... - ela bocejou. - Estou morta de sono, conversando com o garoto mais metido do ano, admitindo que gostei de um feitiço que ele fez e estou quebrando uma regra importante, me arriscando a levar uma detenção... Fora isso está tudo normal.

Concordei, meio sério.

­­- Você me surpreende sempre, Lily - eu falei, meus pensamentos tomando forma e não consegui evitar o 'Lily'. E, pela primeira vez na vida, ela não se importou - ou não percebeu.

­- Você _não_ me conhece - ela repetiu, insistente. ­- Ser 'certa' não me torna 'certa'.

Encarei-a, lançando um olhar penetrante, que tinha a intenção de ser, na verdade, sedutor. Mas todo olhar sedutor meu dirigido a Lily Evans tinha de ser disfarçado.

­- Não seja ingênua, Evans - eu disse, num tom que sugeria que aquilo fosse óbvio. ­- Você sabe que eu adoraria te conhecer.

Lily desviou o olhar.

­- Pensei que tivesse mudado, Potter.

Dei-lhe meu olhar mais angelical.

­- Eu quis dizer que queria ser seu _amigo_ - falei, encarando o fogo quando ela se voltou para mim. Não a olhei, mas suspeitava seriamente que seu olhar era de dúvida. Fiquei alguns minutos assim, sendo encarado por ela, meu coração batendo depressa demais e pensando _sobre o que ela estaria pensando_. Finalmente, suspirei. ­- O que foi? - perguntei, num tom magoado, meio incomodado pelo olhar dela.

Lily deu um breve sorriso.

­- _Não sei_. Eu só me sinto estranha, aqui, _conversando_ com Tiago Potter, maroto de alta-classe - ela revirou os olhos ao ver meu sorriso pelo _"alta-classe"_ ­-, o maior organizador de bagunças de Hogwarts... E me sinto ainda mais ao ouvir que _"quer ser meu amigo"_.

Franzi a testa, fingindo-me pensativo.

­- Isso é muito estranho, Evans, concordo. Embora seja de minha total aprovação - eu adorava fazer essa voz séria... - a parte que me designa um Maroto de Alta-Classe, é anormal nós conversarmos. Sugiro uma Poção de Normalidade o mais urgente possível - eu agora imitava Louise Silvester, a enfermeira de Hogwarts. Lily meneou a cabeça, parecendo evitar rir. - E é _ainda_ mais estranho o fato de nós sermos amigos. Mancharia sua imagem, não?

Ela deu de ombros.

­- Não me importo muito com os outros. De qualquer modo, apenas acho que aqueles que apostaram que _você ia me conquistar_ irão a loucura - ela umedeceu os lábios, numa expressão estranha. ­- É claro que você _não me conquistou._

Olhei-a por uns instantes, então me levantei e sentei-me a seu lado, a alguma distância. Lily sempre foi desconfiada demais de mim... - e com absoluta razão.

­- Então, o que acha?

­- Acho do quê, Potter? - Lily, comprovando minhas certezas, parecia (correção: _estava_) incomodada por eu estar _muito próximo dela_, na sua opinião. Próximos, nós? Eu estava a cinqüenta centímetros de distância! Isso é muito longe.

­- De ser minha amiga.

Ela sorriu.

­- Não, obrigada, Potter. Já sou popular o suficiente por sua causa, não preciso deixar de ser a 'Garota do Potter' e me tornar 'A Namorada Definitiva do Potter'.

­- Eu não pedi isso - rebati, com calma.

­- Ser sua amiga automaticamente mudaria meu título - Lily explicou, com aquela voz que antes eu achava irritante por ela ter a resposta na ponta da língua. Esse "_antes"_ era _antes_ de eu me apaixonar.

­- Ninguém precisaria saber - eu disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

Ela me lançou o olhar _a la McGonagall._

­- Ninguém? Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew...

Por um breve e único momento hesitei. Era uma traição aos Marotos... Mas eu não estava fazendo nada demais, só estava sendo _amigo_ de uma pessoa _que amava_... Qual o problema? Aluado e Rabicho não se importariam, o Remo daria até força... Mas o Sirius...

Meneei a cabeça.

­- Ninguém. E isso inclui Alice Harker, Emelina Vance...

Ela corou um pouco. Nada poderia ter deixado mais claro que, se eu não tivesse mencionado nada, no momento em que fizéssemos 'nossa amizade' ela iria mandar uma coruja às suas amigas.

­- Certo. Ninguém.

­- Então... - estiquei a mão. - Uma amizade secreta?

Ela me encarou.

­- E com qual finalidade?

­- Amizade com desejo de ser amizade - disse simplesmente.

­- Não se pode manter uma amizade secreta em Hogwarts. Aqui a única coisa que fala é o _que não deve ser falado_.

­- Confie em mim - eu disse, com gentileza, lançando-lhe um olhar verdadeiro. Não sei se ela interpretou corretamente esse olhar, ou não, mas seu rosto se abriu no primeiro sorriso sincero que me dava, sem ironia ou raiva. Então apertou a minha mão.

­- Ninguém saberá, Potter - Lily repetiu, no que eu interpretei um gesto de lembrar o nosso compromisso. Mas meu pensamento voava na verdade.

_Eu era amigo de Lily Evans! Eu tocava-lhe a pele macia e gentil, ou melhor, ela tocava minha mão. Ela queria ser minha amiga também! Eu conversava há minutos com Evans sem uma briga_... E então eu tornava a ver aquele fio de esperança, brotando na minha mente, como um sonho... Mas era realidade!

­- Ah... Potter? Pode soltar minha mão? - ela mordia os lábios, me olhando com insegurança. Soltei sua mão, me lamentando interiormente. Nos fitamos por longos minutos. ­- Então...?

­- Então o quê?

­- Ah, o que fazemos?

­- O que você faz com suas amigas? - perguntei, franzindo a testa.

Converso e... Hum... Podemos _conversar._

Meu cérebro ainda estava lento... Lily queria falar comigo...

­- Você quer conversar sobre o que eu converso com os meus amigos? - perguntei, sem entender nada. - Acho que você não vai gostar...

Jamais entenderei porque elafez uma careta, desgostosa.

­­- Também acho que não serve - Lily respondeu, e, por um instante, imaginei conversando com ela sobre o que eu falava com os Marotos. Não daria certo. _Ela_ era simplesmente 'certa' demais, o que quer que dissesse.

­- Sobre o que você fala com suas amigas? - perguntei, e ela deu um sorriso, sua face ligeiramente escarlate.

­- Você não irá querer saber, Potter.

Revirei os olhos.

­- _Potter_? Sem formalidades, Lily. Eu sou o Tiago, se lembra?

Lily meneou a cabeça.

­- Eu continuo com o 'Potter' e você usa 'Evans'.

­- _Velhos hábitos demoram a morrer_ - eu recitei, resignado. Para minha surpresa, 'Evans' riu.

­- É mais ou menos por aí - ela bocejou preguiçosamente. ­- Já está tarde, não?

Tentei não deixar transparecer na minha face o mínimo desgosto que eu sentia... _Já? Mal tinha começado!_

­- Só são três horas da manhã - falei num tom displicente. Eu não conseguia mentir sob aqueles olhos verdes. Na verdade, eu sempre sucumbi diante dos olhos de Lily Evans. _Magnetismo puro_.

­- Você tem algo para fazer amanhã?

Lily corou.

­- Eu não fiz os trabalhos de Poções e Magia da Luz.

­- Eu posso te ajudar... - eu falei com a voz carregada de esperança, mas Lily fez um gesto negativo.

­­­- O nosso pacto é que ninguém poderá saber da nossa - ela abaixou a voz num sussurro teatral: - _amizade_... O Nosso Segredo, Potter, não esqueça. E seria estranho da noite para o dia, ao pé da letra, eu aparecer conversando com você.

­- Ah, sei... "A namorada do Potter..." Então...

Ela desviou o olhar.

­- Então, boa noite, _Evans_.

­- Ou boa Madrugada - Lily sorriu.

­ Te vejo amanhã? - perguntei, mordendo os lábios quando ela se voltou para mim. Havia um brilho extraordinário naquele par perfeito de esmeraldas.

­- Talvez - Nem "sim", nem "não". Ela é uma pessoa bem determinada, não?

Encarei-a caminhar para as escadas, meu coração ardendo de tanto bater... Umedeci os lábios e falei, antes que desistisse.

­- Ah, Evans...

Ela parou, sem se voltar para mim. Lentamente fui a ela, ficando muito próximo de seu rosto. Lily tinha uma expressão desafiadora.

­- Eu só queria... - Fiz um gesto negativo. - _Bons sonhos..._

E subi as escadas para o dormitório masculino, sem lhe encarar.

* * *

_Não tenho muitas certezas na vida..._

_Mas posso garantir, sem dúvida..._

_Eu amo Lily Evans..._

Eu sou péssimo com poesias - outra certeza.

* * *

IV)**Reviews**

**Gaby: **Olá! _Acredite, um dos meus maiores orgulhos é saber que essa foi a primeira fic que você leu. Eu realmente me sinto honrada xD Obrigada por tudo, sério._

**CerejinhaLine:** _Oi! Um dos motivos de eu ter publicado, foi saber que tinha gente que tinha gostado. Principalmente pessoas que eu nem esperava que lesse -.- Então, obrigada e, já sabe que foi dedicada a ti também, né? Valeu x)_

**Silverghost**: _Olá x) Ah, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Me senti satisfeita ao saber que você tinha gostado. Eu sou fã da Trilogia Hades, sabia? Aliás, de todas as suas fics xD Bom, espero que, além do prólogo, eu consiga manter sua atenção. Ah, já avisei lá em cima, mas são 7 capítulos, ok? Acho que isso é tudo... Obrigada mesmo! _

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **_Oi! Bom, ainda esteve o primeiro capítulo. Vou continuar, sim, e espero, realmente que você não desista no meio por achar uma porcaria xD Obrigada pelo elogio, de verdade, me deixou feliz xD_

**Marymars:** _Olá! Eu? Escrevo muito bem? Não, apenastento xD Sou uma mera amadora, sério. Aí esteve o primeiro capítulo. Desejo que você não tenha se arrependido de ter esperado... -.- Eu sou um tanto crítica, percebe-se, não? xD Obrigada!_

**Mah Clarinha; **_Holá! Ah, obrigada. Foi preciso muita paciência para escrevero prólogo e fico feliz ao saber que você gostou dele. Você gosta do Tiago? Ah, eu sou fã dele xD Ele é meu galã na fic, foi irremediável isso 8-) Sei que já disse isso para todos, mas eu espero que você não se desagrade... x) Valeu!_

**Yasmine Lupin: **_Olá! Sorte? Acho que vou precisar, xD Bom, você já viu o que saiu desse encontro, e, fora o óbvio, tem mais umas coisinhas... Não vou te obrigar a ler, mas, continue, por favor, e comente mais XD Pode mesmo me pertubar por mais capítulos! _;) _Obrigadinha x)_

**Bela: **_Olá! Bom, mais capítulos, está aí! Nem escrevo bem não - só faço o possível D Obrigada pela review, claro. Me deixou feliz mesmo e, - isso está ficando chato - espero que continue 'amando'. Valeu!_

**BzalunGa**: _Ah, Olá! Obrigada por ter comentado! E por gostar x) Vou continuar, sim, mas não garanto muita coisa ¬¬' Aí está o que aconteceu com eles - continua comentando, tá? -.- Obrigada!_

**Lily Potter Black: **_Olá! Bom, já postei o capítulo e rezo para que tenho gostado, apesar das adversidades... São 7 capítulos, já que perguntou, e vou tentar postar regularmente. Prometo xD Valeu!_

**Mayara**_: Oi! Ah, obrigada por tudo. Por ter me elogiado, por ter elogiado o capítulo e postei, enfim. Nem foram tantos dias, foram? Os comentários me animaram xD - isso é uma indireta x)_

**Mimi Granger: **_Olá! Que bom que você adorou! Eu hesitei muito em colocar o prólogo, mas agora acho que valeu a pena... Está aí a continuação e torço para que não tenha achado uma droga... Obrigada!_

**Mia Moony: **_Oie! "História da mãe da Lily?" - ah, eu precisava de um motivo para... Ops, estou falando demais x) Continuei e o próximo capítulo semana-que-vem, tá? Ah, valeu pelo comentário xD Me deixou muito alegre._

* * *

E isso é tudo. Até semana que vem ;)


	3. Próximos, muito próximos

**Notas**

**I) Autora: **_Ufa!_ Esse capítulo quase não saiu. Eu já tenho - tinha -a fic escrita inteira no disquete, mas ele resolveu 'implicar' comigo, então fui mexer e... Riscou. Perdi tudinho e tive que reescrever esse capítulo - mais ou menos, sendo sincera, porque eu tenho tudo imprimido, então não deu muito trabalho. Eu já arranjei os outros capítulos - ter dois disquetes faz bem a saúde! -, e agradeço MUITO a Gaby por ter guardado o outro disquete. Enfim... Reviews, Please.

**II) Capítulo:** Esse capítulo e, mais que nunca, a fic inteira, é dedicada a Gaby, porque ela o ter betado pacientemente. Agora, falando _dele... _Quando o reescrevi, aumentei em uma página / Mas gostei do resultado. Acho que ficou bem melhor do que era antes... O resultado, está aí embaixo. Obs: Leiam essa fic por conta e risco. Não garanto nada, sabem XP

**III) Atualização:** Eu, infelizmente, não terei condições de atualizar antes de 6 de Maio. É feriado aqui, a partir de sexta, e vou viajar . Então, dessa vez, não posso dar uma previsão, exceto que até 11/05 já terei postado ;-) Ah, só para confirmar, o próximo capítulo é pelo Ponto de Vista do Tiago (_Ah...)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 - Próximos, muito próximos**

**Lily Evans**

Minha mente trabalhava depressa na manhã seguinte à conversa noturna com Tiago Potter. Incrível. Eu fôra dormir leve, sem preocupação, no Quarto de Monitora-Chefe - aquela era a primeira vez que eu o usara; Não gostava muito dele, apesar de tudo ser perfeito lá - eu não me impressionaria se alguém afirmasse que a banheira era de ouro -, mas, como o meu próprio dormitório, o do sétimo ano, está vazio... Foi uma noite estranhamente normal. Não tive um pesadelo, nem um sonho, _nada_. Uma noite calma. E razão de tudo isso... _Uma conversa com Tiago Potter_ que me deixara _feliz_.

O dia amanheceu e, pontualmente, acordei às 7:30, de um modo que só eu consigo fazer. Lavei o rosto e tomei um banho, para despertar mesmo. Então, de roupão mesmo, fui ao dormitório feminino do Sétimo Ano e, sentada na cama, contemplei a paisagem da janela, pensativa. Levei alguns segundos para entender o que me perturbava.

_Por que diabos eu me tornara AMIGA de TIAGO POTTER?_ - Louca. Isso, eu enlouquecera na noite passada. Ou talvez eu apenas tenha sonhado. Claro, um sonho. Eu ainda estava dormindo, era uma hipótese. Me belisquei - e, ao sentir a dor, finalmente abaixei a cabeça, derrotada. Ok. _Eu era realmente amiga dele_. Tentei, ainda encontrar uma desculpa; _Eu estava num momento de carência e Potter aparecera_, então... Afinal, a quem eu queria enganar? O que acontecia comigo? Como o Garoto Que Eu Mais Odeio No Mundo pode ser meu amigo? Resposta: Não pode. Não deve. Mas era.

Hesitei em sair do quarto, mas não podia nem queria ficar presa a manhã inteira. Eu era uma grifinória, certo? Grifinórias não se escondem. Encaram o mundo de cabeça erguida, ainda que uma tempestade desabe sobre suas cabeças - o que, por acaso, parecia acontecer comigo naquele momento. Então, suspirando longamente, comecei a descer as escadas - e, afinal, encontrei um resquício de esperança.

_Fatos: _Semana de Natal; Férias; Todos em casa, curtindo a neve e passeando; Poucas pessoas em Hogwarts: eu, os Marotos, duas garotas sonserinas, Severo Snape e uma primeiranista da Corvinal; Hogwarts é enorme.

_Chances:_ Fazendo as contas de cabeça, as chances de eu encontrar Tiago Potter - justamente ELE -, se tornam praticamente mínimas. Eu arriscaria algo muito perto de Um por cento. UM POR CENTO - entre 100 chances, só há UMA. Entre mil chances, há dez. Entre DEZ MIL, há cem. Isso se chama otimismo.

Meus sentimentos com relação a Tiago eram confusos. Eu me sentia grata a ele por ter me _ajudado_, por ter ficado comigo quando eu precisava falar com alguém. Encará-lo, depois de ter um pacto - secreto - com ele, de ter algo que, de repente, nos ligava - nosso segredo -, me parecia estranho. Antes eu o ignorava por completo, com satisfação. Agora... Comecei a menear a cabeça, resmungando comigo mesmo, o que devia ter parecido muito estranho já que Emily Wentworth - a Corvinal - me olhou de um modo estranho, sem dúvida me achando louca. _Talvez eu seja_.

Seja como for, eu parei de chofre no momento em que entrei no Salão Principal e encarei a mesa da Grifinória. _Lei de Murphy. _Total. Inacreditável: essa era a primeira vez na vida que eu soubera de um caso em que 1 (UM) levava vantagem sobre todos os outros 99 (NOVENTA E NOVE). Como Alice diria? "_Coisas do destino!_" - Mau-olhado. Isso, eu devia ir a uma feiticeira e ela iria resolver tudo... - Será que eu me esqueci de que sou uma bruxa?

Respirei fundo. Uma, duas vezes. Era simples: bastava usar a técnica de "Ignore-o". Se funcionara nos últimos anos... Voltei a andar, sem fitar nada em específico, bem displicente, como se entrasse lá por acaso. Então, quando eu me sentei à mesa e cumprimentei Lupin, como fazia todos os dias, meu olhar, por acaso, encontrou o dele. Fiz um mínimo sinal negativo com a cabeça, e voltei minha atenção para o café-da-manhã. Vi Remo me lançar um olhar de soslaio, como se suspeitasse de algo, mas ficou quieto. Deu de ombros e apenas sorriu. Ele era realmente adorável.

Tomei o café o mais rápido possível, querendo sair dali logo. Potter não olhou mais para mim durante toda a refeição e continuou na conversa alegre com Sirius e Pettigrew. Era algo estranho _não ser olhada por ele_. Não que faça diferença, mas... Costume. E, depois de ter um pacto... Ele poderia ao menos lançar um olhar! - Isto é, eu _amaria_ um motivo para brigar com ele, mas, ao que parecia, Potter estava, ao menos uma vez, respeitando um Pacto _Secreto._ Meneei a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, e ia me levantar - e fazer nada o dia inteiro - quando uma dúzia de corujas entrou. Levantei o olhar, esperando o Profeta Diário, quando uma carta caiu à minha frente, de uma coruja negra que já se afastava.

_"Hoje à noite, mesmo lugar, mesma hora? Esperando sua resposta, atenciosamente, seu Amigo... Secreto_".

Era um bilhete pequeno para um pergaminho grande, mas assim mesmo sorri, achando graça naquilo. Olhei para o outro lado da mesa e vi os Marotos se levantando para também já saírem. Meu olhar tornou a encontrar o dele, e com um sorriso de satisfação, guardei o pergaminho no bolso.

"Talvez" - eu disse, de repente, ao que os Marotos se viraram para mim. - Ah - sorri. - Desculpe, eu apenas estava pensando em voz alta.

Potter franziu a testa, parecendo dividido entre sorrir e não gostar da resposta. Apesar disso, era óbvio que estava feliz por eu não gritar com ele. Desse jeito, até parece que sou uma maníaca que grita com todos. _Não com todos_. Com Tiago Potter somente - e isso quando ele merece. Agora, se ele merece SEMPRE, não é minha culpa... É?

Lupin costumava me dizer que eu devia relaxar mais. Curtir a vida, respirar mais aliviada, sem estresse. Não gosto de contradizer Remo - sinceramente, comparando os meus problemas a vida inteira dele, Tiago Potter parece algo engraçado.

_Potter. Potter. Potter_. Eu devia esquecê-lo um pouco. Sem mais nada a fazer, voltei ao Salão Comunal, onde me pus a escrever uma longa carta a Emelina Vance, enquanto lançava olhares discretos pela janela, onde, ali embaixo, os Marotos enfeitiçavam bolas de neve. Engraçado. Mesmo à distância, aquele cabelo revolto era fácil de ser notado.

* * *

Nunca entendi - e nunca entenderei - a razão exata porque à uma hora da manhã desci e fiquei esperando _ele_, calma. Levara um álbum de fotos antigas, minhas e dos meus amigos. Estava lá há cinco minutos, ou mais talvez, quando ouvi _aqueles passos_ ecoando na escada. Fechei os olhos, por alguns segundos e, quando os abri, encarei _Tiago_, parecendo infinitamente surpreso, apesar de tudo. _Ele marcara o encontro_. Por que estaria surpreso?

"Eu devo confessar" - ele começou, numa voz displicente -, não tinha muitas esperanças de ter encontrar aqui... - Ergui as sobrancelhas, tão calma quanto poderia estar.

"Idem."

Tiago sorriu, fazendo eu menear a cabeça, em desaprovação. Talvez ele não tenha visto esse gesto, mas sentou-se ao meu lado, como se fôssemos velhos amigos.

"Você queria isso? Me encontrar aqui..." - minha voz saíra estranhamente baixa. - Faz diferença para você?

Tiago moveu a cabeça, pensativo. Passado alguns segundos, voltou seu olhar para mim - _olhos castanhos_. Eu nunca reparara neles antes...

"Houve um tempo em que eu rezava, _todas as noites_, para, por alguma razão, descer e te encontrar aqui, ou talvez... Poderíamos conversar, por horas intermináveis, então no final..." - ele simplesmente não continuou a frase. Desviei o olhar e, me perdendo nas chamas do fogo, perguntei aquilo que queria (mas _não devia_) saber.

"E no final...?" - outro sussurro. Tiago fez um gesto súbito e, me voltei para ele. O brilho que havia nos meus olhos se apagou quando o vi sorrindo. De repente... Ele voltara a ser Potter. _Apenas **Potter**_.

"No final era tudo um sonho" - resmungou, sua mão mexendo nos cabelos. Algo deve ter transparecido na minha face, porque ele retirou a mão no mesmo instante. - Ah, desculpa... Esqueci que você não gosta disso.

"E se esqueceu também que eu preferia que você mantesse a distância, Potter" - revirei os olhos, determinada e tornei a ver as fotos. Estranho. Meus olhos estavam fixos naquela foto minha com o Remo e a Alice, mas meus olhos não se moviam. Na verdade, eu _nem_ via a foto. Tinha a estranha e talvez verdadeira sensação de que Potter não tirava os olhos de mim.

_"Tiago"_ - ele disse, após algum tempo. - Me chama de Tiago... Não tem mais ninguém aqui, não precisa bancar a _durona_ comigo.

"Eu não sou 'durona'" - retruquei, virando a página. Agora, na foto da esquerda, eu estava com Frank Longbottom e, à direita, com Emelina Vance.

"Imagine" - Potter comentou, com descaso, olhando interessado para o meu álbum. - Você só gosta de mandar um pouco nas pessoas. Não gosta de nada fora das regras, e, claro...

"Eu não gosto do que _você_ apronta! Os Marotos, digo" - acrescentei, irritada, quando ele levantou o olhar para me fitar. - É ridículo. E totalmente idiota.

E, para minha surpresa, ele sorriu _inocentemente_ - se é que era possível.

"Você fica uma graça quando se irrita, Evans. E, normalmente, quando fala de mim" - comentou, displicente, ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Meu queixo simplesmente caiu enquanto eu o olhava. _Abismada._

"Não tem jeito mesmo, hein, Potter?" - e meus olhos se estreitaram, mas ele sequer pestanejou.

"_Não quando o assunto é você_" - o tom dele era de que isso era óbvio. Apesar disso, sua voz não saíra mais alta que um murmúrio e tive que fazer algo muito próximo de leitura labial para entendê-lo. E, no momento seguinte, me sobressaltei. _Se você faz Leitura Labial_, uma voz interior disse, como se aquilo fosse hilário,_ é porque repara nos lábios dele_. Isso era idiota, claro. Eu não tinha nenhum interesse nos lábios dele. - Divertida as fotos - ele comentou, agora parecendo querer iniciar uma conversa civilizada entre nós dois. _Cômico_. Metade de Hogwarts iria rir se soubesse disso. _"Lily e Tiago? Aquele dois? Conversando? Contra outra!"._

"São do ano passado. Acho que essa é do começo do ano e, aquela... Segundo Ano, em frente da sala de Feitiços."

Ele pareceu levemente impressionado.

"Boa memória" - disse, sorrindo, quando eu lhe passei silenciosamente o álbum. Ele abriu-o ao acaso e, _o destino o fez_ abrir em uma página em que eu estava com Potter. Meu eu fotográfico parecia brigar com ele, mas ambos sorríamos. Levei um momento para entender aquilo. Primeiro Ano. Setembro ou Outubro. - Eu me lembro desse dia - ele comentou, seu sorriso se ampliando. - Eu sinto saudade desse tempo. E, nem que eu quisesse_, poderia negar_ que também sentia saudade. Era uma época agradável aquela...

"Você mudou" - disse, de repente, encarando-o sonhadoramente. - Eu achei que você era legal, _Tiago_, achei que você _podia_ ser legal. Eu... Afinal, o erro foi meu. Eu devia não ter te julgado...

"Você já está me julgando, Lily - Evans. E está errada. _Você_ mudou. Eu sempre fui assim, do jeito que sou hoje, mas você apenas _não me conhecia"_ - ele respondeu, contemplando-me.

"E você me conhece?" - perguntei. Os olhos dele simplesmente brilharam.

"Acho que nós dois cometemos erros" - seus olhos miravam exatamente os meus. Eu me via refletida neles. Depois de um momento, encarei minhas próprias mãos.

_"Pare de brincar comigo_, Potter. Não brinque!"

"Desculpe" - ele me cortou, sério como nunca. - Não sei se isso lhe passou pela cabeça, Evans, mas o que eu _sinto por você **Não** é brincadeira_. Nunca foi um jogo ou coisa do tipo.

Dei um sorriso mínimo, e abaixei a cabeça, de modo que os cabelos ruivos agora cobriam minha face.

"Adicione mais um erro na minha lista, então. Para mim, você sempre brinca, Tiago Potter."

Ele suspirou.

_"Não quando o assunto é você"_ - novamente aquele tom de que aquilo era óbvio. Virou a página. Naquelas, eu conversava em uma com Gideão Prewett - meu amigo - e com Longbottom - muito animada - em outra. Por alguma razão, ele virou a página.

O silêncio tomou conta da Sala e me apoiei no braço da poltrona para fitar o fogo. Fiquei vários minutos assim, e só quando senti que iria adormecer de fato, foi que decidi me levantar e ir dormir. Abri a boca para dizer algo e, porém, quando me virei para olhá-lo, encontrei-o _dormindo_. Os óculos estavam ligeiramente caídos e ele tinha a cabeça apoiada no outro braço da poltrona, dormindo a sono alto. Podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo, quase que com preguiça. E, o que mais me chamou a atenção, foi, entretanto, que o álbum estava aberto sobre ele, _naquela _página._ Da nossa foto_.

Sorri fracamente, de repente me sentindo culpada - por tudo, por nada...Mas, _Lily Evans_ sempre foi orgulhosa o suficiente para não admitir nada que não fosse de sua vida - de qualquer modo, fiquei parada ali, olhando-o num grande debate íntimo. Então, no que eu sabia ser contra minha total vontade, mas, contraditoriamente a favor do meu _coração de pedra_, meramente dei de ombros e me levantei.

Isso. Iria voltar para minha cama. Iria dormir, e não iria me importar com o garoto mais imbecil de Hogwarts... Parei. _Não. Sim_. Estava no primeiro degrau da escada quando me voltei. Calmamente, retirei o álbum e, meio desajeitada - isto é, TOTALMENTE desajeitada -, o fiz se deitar na poltrona e conjurei um cobertor para ele. Eu, como monitora, não deveria fazer isso, mas...

Peguei o álbum e encarei-o por algum tempo. _Tiago Potter parecia inocente dormindo_. Meneei a cabeça e, mordendo os lábios, retirei a foto do meu álbum e coloquei perto dele.

Um tanto satisfeita, pensando no que Alice Harker diria se soubesse da minha boa ação - ao menos assim eu a considerava -, levantei-me para ir ao dormitório, quando uma segunda coisa me fez parar. Suspirei longamente. _Não. Sim_. Pensei na longa noite de sono que teria - e, por acaso, me ajoelhei perto dele, ajeitei o cobertor e, sem saber o _porquê,_ beijei-lhe de leve a testa e, impressão ou não, _Tiago_ sorriu.

Infinitamente mais leve, caminhei para o Dormitório Feminino.

* * *

Eu não o beijara por pena.

* * *

Eu estava brincando com fogo._

* * *

_

_Bons Sonhos, Potter... Tiago._

_

* * *

_

**IV) Reviews**

_**Mah Clarinha: **Ah, xD Se vai durar isso? No vou contar -.- O Tiago é perfeito - não na minha fic (XP), mas nos livros ;) Aliás, taí o próximo capitulo, desculpe a demora _

_**TatyEvans:** Olá! lolEntão aí está o próximo capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado Obrigadinha por ter elogiado a fic e por dizer'que eu escrevo bem'. O.o Não mesmo 8-) Beijos!_

_**Bela: **Olá xD Estou aliviada por vc ter gostado x) Espero que também tenha curtido esse - o que mais deu trabalho... -, e que continue 'Amando' a fic inteira... Deixa comentário, tá? XD Obrigada!_

_**Marymars: **Ah! Oi! 'Uma leitora fiel da fic'? Adorei isso! E desculpe desapontá-la com 'os intervalos breves'.Ao menos dessa vez eu não terei condições Mesmo -.- Ainda assim, espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo! Valeu!_

_**Srta. Kinomoto:** Olá! Mui satisfeita pela fic ter te prendido - sério mesmo! Isso me deixa feliz xD E faz meu dia valer a pena ;) Beijos!_

_**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Olá! Ah, gostou do capitulo anterior? sem comentários lol E você só lê as melhores? Ah, outra vez Sem Comentários XD De qualquer modo, valeu ;) _

_**Mimi Granger: **Olá! Realmente, obrigada por 'não ter achado uma droga', embora eu não esteja tão confiante. E, como a Lily 'disse', não se pode manter muito uma amizade secreta... Ah, não levei o 'tolinha' a mal, não. Talvez eu seja mesmo xD Beijos!_

_**Dani Potter: **Olá! Ah, o Tiago também é fofo xD E, a propósito, a fic se passa em uma semana, pelos meus cálculos, cada capítulo uma noite - mais ou menos, já que em certas noites... (ah, não vou contar xP). Então, obrigada _

_**Gaby:** Ah, guria! Esse capítulo e o resto da fic está aí por ti xD Valeu mesmo! Fico te devendo essa e muitas outras... E não liguem para a recomendação dela 8-) Não conta, foi a primeira T/L dela xD Beijos!

* * *

_


	4. Paixão Aguda

**_Notas_**

**Capítulo:**Hum, para variar, eu adoro o título desse capítulo. E reli ele antes de publicar, fiz algumas modificações e está aí o resultado. Espero que gostem. _Reviews_, claro, por favor.

**Autora:** Apesar de ter avisado, acho que demorei um pouco. Desculpem. Eu fiz o upload do capítulo há séculos, mas simplesmente 'me esqueci' de postá-lo. -.-

**Fic:** O próximo capítulo está previsto para 19/05.

**Reviews: **Desculpem, eu estou com pressa para entregar esse capítulo a tempo. De qualquer modo, **Muito Obrigada** a **Line **_(CLARo que é dedicada a você xD Eu mal sabia que você tinha lido, sério, mas foi bom ter algo para discutir - shippers), _**Yasmine Lupin **_(Não, não vou perder o disquete, prometo )_**, Dani Potter, TatyEvans, Bela, Le Evans, Mimi Granger **_( Já que perguntou... Japão. Mas sou brasileira, de verdade. E aqui é "Golden Week" - a primeira semana de maio sempre é feriado xD) _**, Dark Akire **_( Se não souber como colocar o segundo capítulo, me manda um e-mail que te falo x)_**, Jully Luz **_(Ok, parei de me lamentar...)_**, Mayara, Adriana Black** _( E espero responder bem a pergunta _;-)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – _Paixão aguda_**

_**Tiago Potter**_

Cheguei a única e simples conclusão de que Lily Evans realmente me supreende a cada momento. Ou talvez ela, de fato, apenas não seja desta galáxia, algo que suspeito há algum tempo. Ou, ainda, ela pode ser - na verdade, é - uma pessoa com problemas - entende-se _eu_ - que muda de opinião a toda hora. Mas, não. Ela é tudo isso, para ser sincero. E a pergunta fica no ar: _Por que raios fui me apaixonar por alguém tão complicada?_

Juro, por Merlin, por Dumbledore, por Zeus, que tudo seria bem mais simples se ela _não estivesse ali_, no Salão Comunal, _me esperando_ para o encontro. Eu sempre quis que isso acontecesse. Mas há muito tempo, me toquei que Lily Evans é somente um sonho para mim - e _que sonho_... A questão é que, quando _ela_ sugeriu que fôssemos amigos, eu pensei em levar a sério. Talvez. Mas, essa tal "certeza" não durou sequer 24 horas - no momento em que a vi, logo no café da manhã, desisti. Lily estava _linda_, mesmo que estivesse comum. Apenas, por favor, me diga: _Como uma pessoa em estado normal pode ser amigo da pessoa que ama?_

E, quem sabe, eu estaria muito bem se não tivesse acordado depois da _Segunda Noite de Conversa Amigável_ com Lily Evans com as lembranças totais do que acontecera na noite passada. Os Marotos me acordaram - de um modo nada, nada mesmo, gentil - e, minha primeira ação, ainda sonolento, foi disparar algo que lembrava:

"_Lily, me deixa dormir mais um pouco!" _- e depois tive que despertar de verdade, porque as risadas dos Marotos encheram a Sala Comunal; Isto é, Aluado, Monitor-Chefe-Certinho, fez força para não rir. O que, aliás, me fez pensar que simplesmente pensar em tal ato deveria também ser um crime, mesmo que não o cometesse.

"O que você andou fazendo, Pontas, para achar que somos a Evans?" - a voz de Sirius veio de bem longe, com sua risada _canina_.

"Ah, cale a boca, Almofadinhas" - resmunguei, irritado, massageando minha nuca, que reclamava da noite mal dormida naquela poltrona.

"Agora, falando sério..." - tive que sorrir. _Sirius Black? Falando sério?_ - Por que você dormiu aqui?

Meramente dei de ombros. Eu abrira minha boca para responder qualquer coisa quando ouvi passos – aquele passo de anjo da Evans, tão cauteloso e leve... – e me sentei no mesmo instante, levando a mão à cabeça: parei no meio do gesto, lembrando que ela não gostaria que eu fizesse isso.

E, _então_, ela apareceu. É incrível como Lily consegue ser bonita _de manhã, à tarde e à noite._ Se as garotas de Hogwarts tivessem sequer um terço da beleza dela aqui seria o lugar mais bonito de todo o mundo. Alguma coisa – desse meu estado que o Aluado denomina _Paixão Aguda pela Evans_ – deve ter transparecido na minha face, porque Sirius e Rabicho tornaram a rir. Remo meramente franziu a testa - às vezes eu gostaria que ele fôsse mais _solto_. Às vezes eu gostaria que ele fôsse mais maroto.

Lily parecia realmente levar a sério a palavra "Secreta". Por ela, Ninguém saberia de nossa pequena amizade. Assim, ela simplesmente cumprimentou Aluado, casualmente, do mesmo modo que faz todos os dias. Opa... _Todos os dias?_

­– Ah, Olá, Remo – e o monstrinho do ciúme atacou: _Por que afinal ela Sempre é tão atenciosa com o Aluado?_ ­– Eu estava pensando, depois do café será que poderíamos terminar aquela lista de – e posso jurar que ela sorriu um pouco: – detenções e a outra que a Professora McGonagall pediu?Será

Ele sorriu – e, outra pergunta do monstrinho: _Por que eles sempre trocam esses sorrisos?_

­– Claro, Lily. Às onze, na Sala dos Monitores? – Sirius e Rabicho abafavam as risadas. Lily os ignorou, o que lamentei profundamente, afinal, eles mereciam uma lição. Podia calcular... Duas azarações seriam boas!

­– Então, até lá! – e saiu para seu café.

Aluado se virou, me olhando preocupado, na hora que Lily passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Tenho certeza de que _a raiva_ profunda que eu sentia estava escrita na minha cara.

­– _Sem ataques de ciúmes, _ok, Tiago? – ele perguntou numa voz calma e cansada.

­– E por que eu teria ciúmes da Evans, Aluado? – e Rabicho e Sirius riram com mais vontade que nunca. Remo deu de ombros, com aquela calma e _superioridade _irritantes, então saiu pelo quadro também. Sirius lançou um olhar claro a Rabicho (_"Sai daqui")_, ao que Pedro só fez uma careta, mas saiu rápido. Sei que ele mal via a hora de comer algo. Revirei os olhos quando ficamos eu e Sirius.

­­– Então... – Sirius começou, irritado, sem o menor vestígio de sorriso.

­– Então o quê? – perguntei, querendo ir logo para o café. Minha mente estava cheia de informações. Lily, um beijo na testa, uma mostra de carinho e um ataque de ciúmes eram muitas coisas.

­– Nunca houve segredos entre nós, Pontas. Por que você dormiu aqui?

­É difícil esconder algo do Almofadinhas. Mas a gente faz o possível.

­– Acordei no meio da noite e fiquei... Pensando.

O olhar dele de descrença não poderia ter sido mais claro. _Eu não conseguia enganá-lo._

­– Pontas... Tem a ver com a Lily?

_Tinha_. Eu tinha um único segundo para pensar sobre isso.

­– _Nada_. Ei, olhe aqui. Aquela garota sequer olha para mim! – e o olhar dele não mudou. Tentei dizer a verdade por outro modo... Digamos que eu apenas omiti alguns fatos: ­– Sim, eu vim para cá pensando nela, ok? Já admiti que _ainda não a esqueci,_ é suficiente?

­– _Não_. Vocês dois estavam estranhos ontem. Trocando olhares – ele concluiu.

­– O único olhar que a Evans me dá é de desprezo. Agora, chega de Inquisição, ok?

­­– Pensei que você confiasse em mim – _Almofadinhas_ falou, numa voz meio solene, dando de ombros.

­– Sirius... – eu comecei, quando ele se afastava. – Eu simplesmente não quero _brigar_ com você. Por favor! – meu tom foi exasperado. Mas em geral uma pessoa pode gritar com Sirius que ele não se intimida.

­– Você não quer ir tomar o café? Então, o que está esperando? A Evans te espera – o sorriso dele foi desagradável. Espere... Ele estava com ciúmes, ou algo do tipo?

­– Você está louco! – eu murmurei, encaminhando para a saída. – _Louco_.

* * *

Eu estava meio adormecido. Na verdade, já ia abrir os olhos e dizer _"Boa noite"_ quando vi ela me fazer deitar e me cobrir. Estranho. Muito estranho. Lily estava cuidando de mim. E, para coroar tudo, ela _me beijou. _Ok, um beijo simples e comum, na testa,_ de amigos_, mas é um começo, não é? Tinha carinho! Ou... Ou pena. 

Pessoalmente, não quero isso. Doerá muito mais a Evans ter pena de mim do que me odiar. Doerá fundo, ali no orgulho e eu sei que Nunca perdoarei isso. Quero dizer, nunca é uma palavra muito forte usada em frases erradas, totalmente. Eu próprio já disse "_Nunca mais vou pensar na Evans_", mas fracassei miseravelmente nisso.

Sorri quando ela me beijou. Era inacreditável, fiquei em êxtase. Ouvi os passos dela se afastando e toquei o lugar em que ela me beijara. Nunca me senti tão feliz nos últimos anos. Abri os olhos um pouquinho e vi _aquela_ foto. Ela deixara para mim. Sorrindo, peguei-a e guardei no bolso. Prometi a mim mesmo que aquela foto teria uma moldura especial em _nossa _casa - quando nos casássemos...

­– _Eu te amo..._ – murmurei, lunático. – _Lily..._

_Que droga! Eu sou um Idiota Apaixonado_. Por outro lado... Lily justifica qualquer ação idiota.

* * *

Outro ataque de ciúmes. Ops... – estava ficando alucinado com isso, admito. Mas, a Lily tinha que sorrir _tanto _assim? Ela só estava conversando com o Aluado! Quero dizer, os dois estavam _rindo_. Então concluí que não falavam apenas de assuntos da Monitoria. Não se pode rir falando de detenções, pode? 

O curioso era que Rabicho estava um pouco afastado, olhando para o _casal _ali meio chateado. Isso era bem fácil de ser entendido. Lily simplesmente o ignorava. Achava muito gentil de nossa parte – digo, da parte do Remo – nós darmos tanto apoio ao Rabicho, mas acreditava que ele não era muito um amigo de verdade. Lily, Lily, Lily.

Me aproximei e, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia, me sentei entre Aluado e Rabicho. Remo parou de rir e apenas franziu a testa, mas Lily continuava a rir abertamente. _Amo_ quando ela resolve me ignorar.

­– Onde está Sirius? – Remo me perguntou, numa voz cautelosa. Demorei alguns segundos para responder. Sinceramente, até o gesto mais comum da Evans (levar uma garfada a boca) parecia linda.

­Meramente dei de ombros, na hora em que o dito cujo entrava pelas portas do Salão. É engraçado o efeito que o Sirius fazia nas garotas – a breve exceção da Lily, concentrada demais no seu suco de abóbora. As duas sonserinas se olharam e, então, Sinistra se levantou e foi falar com ele. Dois risos depois eles se afastavam. Lily apenas revirou os olhos. Me espantei muito quando ele se sentou ao lado da Evans. Não sei se meu espanto era por achar que ele queria ser morto por _ela _ou se por _ele_ estar me provocando diretamente. _Não se deixe provocar, _veio aquela voz Interior Correta na Minha cabeça, _é só isso que ele quer..._

­– Me passa a jarra, Evans? – a voz dele era incrivelmente agradável, de um modo que me lembrou alguém... Era uma situação engraçada, ver _outra pessoa_ sendo _agradável_ com a Lily. Ela revirou os olhos, surpreendida, mas passou a sim mesmo o suco. ­– Obrigado! – e o cafajeste simplesmente sorriu. Bom, eu também, intimamente. Anos a fio trabalhando com Lily te dizem que nem um sorriso mais sedutor do mundo pode fazê-la cair de joelhos, ainda que Hogwarts inteira se derreta por esse sorriso em questão. Então, se ele estivesse _dando em cima dela _(descaradamente, por sinal), estava começando do modo errado.

­– Está bem hoje, Black? – ela perguntou, numa voz ligeiramente alegre, como se tivesse achando graça de alguma piada. Sirius pigarreou.

­– Nunca estive tão bem... Principal... – mas ela o cortou! Imagine, alguém cortando Sirius! Ele nunca ficou tão escarlate de fúria.

­– Bom para você, Black. – E se levantou. Sirius pestanejou enquanto ela colocava o casaco, provavelmente para sair para os jardins.

­­– Até mais, Lily – a voz segura de Remo lhe disse, ao que ela apenas sorriu. Então, Lily disse algo que me fez ficar velho, porque eu sabia ser direcionado a mim.

­– Até mais _tarde_.

_Decididamente sou um louco apaixonado!_

­– Agora, Pontas, não dê um ataque de ciúmes, está bem? – Sirius, com aquela voz doce, falou bem alto, o suficiente para Lily ouvir. Ela parou por alguns instantes, depois continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu arriscaria dizer que _ela sorria_.

­– Por que eu daria, Sirius? Você conseguiu perder muitos pontos com a Evans, sabia? Primeiro, o sorriso. Ela odeia isso. Depois, a voz agradável. E, a fala melosa. Não, você precisa melhorar muito.

­– E o que você sabe disso? – ele perguntou, carrancudo.

­– Eu? Nada. Apenas sei que nada sei.

Remo deu uma risada fraquinha. Se Evans não fosse a primeira pessoa a respeitar nosso _pacto amistoso secreto, _eu apostaria que ela tinha contado algo. Ah, mas não, Aluado nem é _tão_ aluado assim.

* * *

Devo confessar que não estava muito ansioso para que a noite chegasse logo. Quero dizer, eu ficaria encarando Evans pensando em tudo que lhe ocorrera na Sala da Monitoria com o Remo, morrendo de ciúmes e acabaria por ser grosso com ela ou talvez lhe beijasse a força. A segunda opção me pareceu muito convidativa, por sinal, mas isso obrigatoriamente significaria _romper os laços dessa tão frágil amizade_. 

E, além disso, Remo me contou o que acontecera na Monitoria, detalhe por detalhe. Entretanto, não fui eu quem lhe perguntou isso e sim Sirius. Ele parecia querer me jogar contra Lily, não sei porquê. Pelo que ouvi (fingindo que não fazia nada mais interessante do que ganhar espetacularmente do Rabicho no jogo de xadrez), eles ficaram só fazendo mesmo aqueles trabalhos chatos, uma longa lista e depois saíram para arrumar a decoração de Natal. Falando do Natal, de repente me dei conta que só faltavam dois dias! Ou, melhor, _uma noite..._

­– Então você não se divertiu? – Almofadinhas perguntou, com um tom levemente inquisitivo na voz.

­– Já disse, só fiz longos trabalhos e ajudei a arrumar a decoração. _Só –_ Aluado declarou pela enésima vez, olhando displicente para o jogo de xadrez.

­– Deixe-o em paz, Sirius! – eu disse, quando Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar. Almofadinhas meramente me lançou um olhar de desdém, como se dissesse "_Eu sei que você está morrendo de ciúmes_". Dei de ombros. – Xeque-Mate! – eu declarei, num bocejo. – Vamos dormir? – e minha intenção era me levantar o mais cedo (ou tarde) possível para ir me encontrar com a Evans.

­– Ainda é cedo! – Sirius retrucou, o que tive que admitir que tinha certa razão. Nem eram 11 horas ainda.

­– Seja honesto, Almofadinhas, não é – Aluado falou. – Vamos, está realmente na hora de _todos _dormimos. – E me lançou um olhar claro e silencioso.

­– Falou o Monitor! – Rabicho disse, já se levantando, bocejando abertamente. Sirius resmungou, daquele jeito curioso que lembra um latido e subiu, logo atrás de Rabicho.

­– Bom... _Boa noite,_ Tiago – desejou Remo, sorrindo. Dei de ombros (_"Espero que realmente seja_") e subi ao dormitório. Sequer fechei os olhos.

* * *

Minha intenção era ser um pouco frio com a Evans, talvez para que ela se sentisse culpada e me bajulasse, de um modo que eu não precisasse admitir que sentia ciúmes, muito ciúmes. Mas qualquer sentimento negativo que sentia teve de ser imediatamente apagado quando desci silenciosamente ao Salão Comunal, lá pelas duas da manhã e a encontrei adormecida numa poltrona. Por Merlin! Como alguém pode ser tão linda? 

De um modo que me lembrava muito um anjo, Lily estava deitada como um gato, aquelas mechas ruivas caindo sobre a face, agora iluminada pela luz do fogo. Linda, doce, angelical, perfeita. E como eu gostaria de acrescentar "_minha_".

Não tive coragem de acordar-lhe, nem de lhe tocar, temendo atrapalhar aquela visão. Fiquei longos minutos assim, apenas contemplando-a, imerso em pensamentos profundos. _Como alguém pode ser tão... Perfeita?_

Então, Lily se mexeu. Abriu os olhos e pude vê-la corar imensamente quando nossos olhares se encontraram e ela percebeu o quanto eu a contemplava _profundamente_. Ela pigarreou, sem graça e se sentou _normalmente_, enquanto sua face ia deixando de ser escarlate: sempre desejei que eu também conseguisse não corar em momentos... digamos... indelicados.

­– Você demorou! – ela comentou, se espreguiçando. Agora não tinha mais sequer um vestígio de ter ficado vermelha algum dia.

­– Sentiu minha falta? – perguntei, num tom que sugere brincadeira.

­– Nem faz idéia do quanto – respondeu Lily, mas eu não saberia definir se ela brincava. _Lily é muito impulsiva._ ­– Afinal, por que me fez esperar por uma hora?

­– Por uma hora? Você está aqui _desde há uma da manhã me esperando?_ – e, não sei porquê, ela tornou a corar.

­– É mais ou menos isso... Você não dormiu, dormiu?

­– Nem um pouco – admiti a contragosto, temendo que ela perguntasse _por que_. Evans não gostaria de saber que ela era a causa da minha insônia. Ow, como se Hogwarts inteira não soubesse disso! – Mas, diga, por que _você_ não foi dormir?

­Lily sorriu.

­– Não estava com sono – ela retrucou, num tom animado. Aquela era uma mentira descarada.

­– Sei... Normalmente as pessoas _dormem_ quando estão com sono.

­– Não sou uma pessoa normal – disse sabiamente. – Sou uma bruxa.­

­– E bruxos não são normais? – perguntei, curioso pela resposta dela.

­– Deixe-me ver... Se eu fosse minha irmã a resposta seria _Não_... mas como eu sou Lily Evans a resposta é _Não, não são normais, são diferentes_.

Nós dois rimos um pouco.

­– Qual o problema da sua irmã? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

­– Não sei – Lily falou sinceramente. – Ela é trouxa, sabe, mas não gosta muito de magia. Ou talvez não goste de _mim_.

­– Impossível! – murmurei, mais alto do que pretendia, o que fez o sorriso dela embaçar.

­– O que é impossível, Potter? – ela perguntou um pouco ameaçadora, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

­– Impossível é trouxas conviverem com magia, Não concorda? – e minha voz tinha um tom tão verdadeiro que até mesmo eu me surpreendi.

­– Mais ou menos... Eu já sou maior de idade e pude fazer algumas mágicas pro meu pai, e ele adorou muito. – Então ela corou: ­– É claro que ele já tinha visto outras mágicas...

Pisquei os olhos.

­– Você já fez mágicas antes de ser maior?

Ela revirou os olhos.

­– _Algumas_.

­– Quantas? – ele perguntou maroto, no mesmo tom que ela.

­– Se te interessa tanto – Lily respondeu, numa voz seca. – Recebi três cartas... nada muito sério, mas suficientes para eu aprender – ela concluiu num tom displicente, como se fossem comuns receber cartas de notificação do Ministério da Magia todos os dias.

­– Então devo mudar meus conceitos sobre você, Lily. Você agora é _meio_ certinha.

Ela sorriu e não respondeu.

­– Já está tarde – comentei, mordendo os lábios. Ela deu de ombros. – Você conversou bastante com Lupin hoje – eu disse, o monstrinho do ciúme de repente me atacando.

­– Ele é um bom amigo – ela respondeu calma, antes de finalmente entender minha indireta. Sorriu marota. – Com ciúmes, Potter?

Bufei alto, irritado.

­– Por que teria? – perguntei numa voz desafiadora, ao que ela apenas sorriu vitoriosa. Senti aquele fiozinho de esperança correr pelo corpo de novo. _'Se ela está tão preocupada em fazer você admitir que ainda gosta dela é porque há algum interesse'._ Sorri intimamente e isso me fez lembrar algo. Agora eu sorria marotamente por fora. – Por sinal, obrigado, Evans.

­– Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, numa voz apática, contemplando o fogo.

­– Por ontem... – aquilo era suficiente. Vi Lily fechar os olhos por um instante.

­– Não foi nada – ela disse, entredentes, como se lhe doesse dizer aquilo.

­– Se não fosse nada eu não estaria agradecendo – retruquei simplesmente.

­– Podemos mudar de assunto? – Lily pediu bruscamente, fazendo eu me calar. Encarei-a nos olhos. Ela não estava brava comigo, somente não estava gostando da conversa. Dei de ombros, a conversa daquele dia não seria muito boa.

­– Desculpe – murmurei, irritado, sem saber o que falar. Eu sempre me senti um idiota perto dela. Ou talvez eu seja um sempre.

O silêncio – aquele silêncio irritante e chato que deixa todo mundo constrangido – chegou e assim as três horas da manhã se passaram. O tempo voava enquanto eu estava com Lily, no sentido mais puro da palavra 'estava'.

­– Bom – ela finalmente se levantou, cansada. – Acho que já é bem tarde... É... Boa noite.

­– Ah, Evans..._ – _chamei-a, com uma voz séria e ela se voltou para mim calmamente. Não piscou os olhos e sua pupila ia se contraindo quanto mais eu me aproximava dela. Lily era quase tão alta quanto eu, de modo que estávamos a mesmo nível. – Eu só queria dizer... – e mais uma vez não consegui. A frase que eu tanto queria dizer morreu ao contemplar seus olhos. - Boa noite... Evans – e, fechando os olhos, lhe dei um beijo de despedida, em sua face pálida.

Ia até as escadas quando ouvi a voz dela.

­– Lily... Me chame de _Lily_.

Eu já disse que a voz dela era música aos meus ouvidos? Eu já mencionei que ela é a bruxa mais linda da face da Terra? Eu já disse que enlouqueceria se não a tivesse?

* * *

Pelas barbas de Merlin! E _me avisaram para não me apaixonar!_ Malditos tolos apaixonados. Eu sou o pior deles!

* * *


	5. Confissões

**Notas**

**I) Fic: **Ah! Demorou, eu estou correndo com isso, mas aí está o capítulo. Espero que gostem Ele me deu trabalho quando fui escrever, e me parece ligeiramente confuso, mas espero que fique claro para vocês. Isso é tudo. A próxima atualização vem em **27 de** **Maio.**

**II) Autora:** Essa é a parte que... Ah! Não sei. Leiam por vocês mesmos. XD Reviews, ok? Me xinguem, mas comentem (huahauhua) - eu AMO comentários Ah, antes que eu me esqueça - eu sei que vão cobrar -, esse capítulo é dedicado a **Bruna** - ou Victoria, já que ela... Me inspirou XD-, a **Patty** - por ter betado, CLARO -, e a **Gaby **- que também contribuiu comum tempo.

**III) Reviews:**

_Mayara:_ Oi! Pronto, postei o capítulo Não sei muito bem sobre o que você quer dizer com 'boa', mas fico satisfeita com isso XD Espero que você no se decepcione -.- Beijos!

_Patty:_ lol Imensamente espantada por tua review. E, claro, você betou - ao menos foi a primeira a fazer isso -, e conversar contigo também inspira E obrigadinha pelos 'Parabéns'. Eu não mereço -.- Beijos!

_Yasmine Lupin: _Olá!Acho que já lhe disse isso, (-.-) mas o Remo é um tanto importante na fic XD E o cap. está aí, sem atrasos - estou correndo, para ser sincera -, e espero que você goste! Beijos!

_BzalunGa: _Ah! Continuei a fic e passei nas suas -.- Tirando D/G, pq ando em crise com o shipper - huahuahua - Beijos!

_Quel: _Olá! Calma! XD Atualizei - e espero que você ainda esteja viva (XD) - está aí, postado, espero que você goste - ainda mais que o outro, claro Bjos!

_Le Evans:_ Olá! A Lily conversando com o Tiago - é, seria um tanto interessante, mas por enquanto só à noite - conversas para valer, eu digo. E eu adoro o Tiago com ciumes, xD Beijos!

_Nana: _Oi! Nossa, nem é tão linda assim (-.-) Mas fico satisfeita que você esteja gostando Beijos!

_Mimi Granger: _Oi! Ah, eu adoro o Tiago Agora, eu moro no Japão há alguns aninhos - quase dez, já, eu tinha cinco na época...-, mas eu estudo em escola brasileira e só convivo com Brasileiro, então... A vida aqui é legal - quando não se tem saudades do Brasil (-.-) - Beijos!

_Bruna Granger Potter: _Ah! Que bom que você está gostando Marotos são demais XD Está aí o novo capítulo - isso foi idiota, eu sei -, espero que você goste

_Lilian Evans Higurashi - _Olá! Te adicionei no MSN - mas ainda não conversei com você: culpa do Fuso-Horário... -. De qualquer modo, 'obrigada' por ter elogiado a fic Ela e eu ficamos satisfeitas XD beijos!

_Gaby: _Ow! - Claro que você betou um capítulo também De qualquer modo, você me deve um presente (lol Deve?) e estou esperando XD Beijos!

_Adriana Black: _Olá! Ah, o Sirius vai dar um pouquinho de trabalho, sim - eu não sei porque inventei isso, mas ficou assim. XD Eu mesma me confundo as vezes - loucura total aqui -. E espero que você goste da continuaçãoBeijos!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – Confissões

**Lily Evans**

Era impossível. Não podia, não podia pela milésima vez, _não podia._ Não podia acreditar, não podia estar, NÃO PODIA! Mas acho que estava. Idiota. Eu era uma idiota, tola, infantil, mesquinha e egoísta. Aliás, nem sei porque estava me xingando tanto.

Simplesmente não acreditei quando percebi. Encarei o espelho e ele me perguntou '_por que diabos você está com a mão no lugar em que ele a beijou?'_. Maldita voz interna sincera. Fechei os olhos, numa tentativa de me forçar a esquecer esses meros detalhes sórdidos, e incondicionalmente pensei naquele beijo. É diferente quando _eu_ dei um beijo nele. Porque aquele estava carregado no máximo de carinho, enquanto o dele... Sejamos honestos, eu sempre soube que ele gostava de mim. Mas, pudera, achava que isso já tinha passado. Descobri que não. Ah, sim, era muita ingenuidade minha achar que... que... bom, que _ele tinha me esquecido_.

Droga! Será que ele não podia perceber que as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se ele _de fato _tivesse me esquecido? Ou, ainda, _por que eu não o cortava como fazia das outras vezes? Por que eu estava Gostando do fato dele ainda ser a fim de mim?_ Por quê? Por quê? E, para variar, Por quê?

Eu me sentia incrivelmente tola. Por Merlin! Eu fechei os olhos, me joguei na cama, sem trocar de roupa, apenas esperando que aquela lembrança passasse. Mas não, continuava incrustada em mim, de um modo que _me fazia sentir dor sem doer_. Senti uma lágrima vir e não resisti. **Deixe-a** correr, abraçada ao travesseiro, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse me aliviar.

'_É incrível como você consegue ser tão fraca quando o assunto é seus sentimentos'_, disse aquela voz Chata E Verdadeira do Meu Subconsciente.

­– _Cale a Boca! _– resmunguei, mais uma vez parecendo tola por falar sozinha. Mas eu não falava sozinha: pode-se dizer que minha voz interior era minha outra personalidade. Nem verdadeira nem falsa. Apenas uma outra.

'_Mas você precisa que alguém lhe diga o que você não está querendo ver_', ela continuou maliciosamente, rindo-se do meu sofrimento.

­– Me deixe em paz! – gritei, apertando meus ouvidos, completamente esquecida de que a voz era interna.

'_Vamos, até você já teve ter somado dois mais dois! Até você'..._, ela ria abertamente, falando numa voz pausada, para dar mais crédito ao que declarava. '... _já devia ter percebido que seus sintomas estão claros...'_.

­– Pare! – implorei, sem me importar com isso parecer uma súplica. De qualquer modo, não sei porquê, minha mente finalmente _se cansou_ e pude respirar aliviada.

Fechei os olhos, decidida a não brigar mais com minha mente. Adormeci do modo como estava, sem me preocupar muito. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário do que o Potter pensa, eu não sou Sempre certinha. De vez em quando, sim, mas nem sempre.

"_Você sabe que eu adoraria te conhecer"._

Meus olhos iam se fechando, mas as palavras permaneciam... _Também quero ser sua amiga..._

"_Para quê formalidades entre nós, Lily?"_ – ele me dissera, numa voz quente, mas eu negara... Não confiava nele... Então por que ainda naquela noite deixara ele me chamar de Lily?

"Ele me chamava de um modo agradável, enquanto eu me dirigia ao meu dormitório. Aproximou-se de mim e por um instante delirei, pensando que ele me beijaria à força... Eu tinha uma expressão desafiadora...".

' _Eu só queria dizer..._', ele começou, antes de menear a cabeça... _Diga,_ pensei enlouquecida, _apenas diga o que eu quero ouvir..._ Mas o que eu queria ouvir? Ah, mas eu não tive sonhos... Nenhum...

"_Eu devo confessar que não tinha esperanças de te encontrar aqui_".

Eu também não... Mas, no fundo, eu queria... _Droga_, disse para mim mesma, _só queria_ _uma conversa boa... Nada mais... Nada._

"Não sei se isso já lhe passou pela cabeça, mas o que eu _sinto_ por você _não _é brincadeira. Nunca foi um jogo para mim".

Perguntei-me se ele realmente gostava de mim... Eu não valia a pena, sério... Era apenas mais uma entre tantas. _Por que eu?_ Um jogo? Não, Potter, isso não era um jogo... Em jogos há vencedores e não me sentia vitoriosa e tampouco ele...

"_Não quando assunto é você"_.

Isso significava que ele me tratava como _pessoa_. Mais ainda, como _Mulh_er. Ele não brincava comigo... Ele não mudava por mim... Ele era o que era _por mim_ e... E isso me confundia tanto... Seria tudo tão simples se ele apenas quisesse brincar comigo... Mas era algo sério...

"Eu encarava-o por um longo tempo. Então, meio hesitante, me aproximei e beijei-o na testa. Tiago me pareceu sorrir".

_Por que eu fiz isso?_ Eu estava me envolvendo demais... Ele mal era meu amigo... E, para variar, ele _não queria_ ser meu amigo.

"'Está tudo bem, Lily?' – Remo perguntou, me olhando incerto, despertando-me de meu devaneio".

'_Ah, está, desculpe, Remo, eu estou meio atrapalhada hoje'_, _falei, tentando voltar minha atenção aos relatórios._

'_Você e Tiago andam estranhos', ele comentou, minutos depois, enquanto seguíamos por um corredor até o Salão Principal._

'_E o que eu tenho a ver com ele?', perguntei, incomodada._

'_Nada... Não é mesmo?'. E fez-se alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto pendurávamos guirlandas cantantes. 'Ah, Lily, você é tão cega às vezes...', Lupin comentou, desanimado, consertando uma guirlanda que cantava meia música somente._

'_Não estou entendendo', disse, fazendo a guirlanda parar de levitar e se esborrachar no chão._

'_Só uma coisa... Não o machuque mais. Ele já sofreu demais por você'."_

Juro que às vezes Remo era tão chato e vazio... Tiago já sofreu por mim? Que ótimo! Realmente isso não é uma coisa muito boa, mas porque então ele continua gostando de _mim?_ Mas uma outra parte de mim respondeu silenciosamente: _"Não, não se preocupe, Remo, prometo não fazê-lo sofrer..."_.

Nunca quis isso... Eu o admiro por um lado, eu gosto dele por um lado... Mas a outra face dele é tão complicada... Incerta... Errada... Irritante... E é a fim de mim...

"Você está aqui desde há uma da manhã me esperando?" 

Corei, era impossível não corar... Sim, eu estava te esperando, mas era tão mais fácil NÃO admitir isso... Era tão mais fácil negar a mim mesmo... Negar...

"Você conversou bastante com Lupin hoje". 

Demorei a entender... Ele tinha ciúmes de mim... Cômico. E com o amigo dele... Potter era tão cego de vez em quando... Ah, mas eu também era: então o que estou falando?

"Se não fosse nada eu não estaria agradecendo" 

Ele sabia... Então não estava dormindo, então me enganara... Mas, que diabos, quem se importava? Eu tinha feito de qualquer forma, não tinha? Que ele tivesse acordado ou dormindo, eu _o tinha beijado_. Aquilo não era suficiente? Eu não estava me humilhando ainda?

"_Lily... Me chame de Lily_."

Eu estava agindo como uma criança _apaixonada_. Mas eu não estava apaixonada! De maneira alguma! Eu sequer podia cogitar a hipótese medonha de sentir algo por ele. Não!

Só, no final, restava uma pergunta. _Por que aquele beijinho no rosto me perturbou tanto_?

E, enquanto meus olhos iam fechando e eu mergulhava num sono profundo, percebi que não gostaria de saber a resposta. Meu orgulho não agüentaria.

* * *

_A Prof. McGonagall estava séria, como sempre, mas de um modo preocupante. Não aquele jeito que adotara há muito tempo, principalmente depois que a Guerra atingira seu ponto mais alto, com mortes e mortes seguidas. Apertando as vestes escolares contra o corpo, me vi contente de sair do frio e entrar na sala quente da professora._

_­– Remo me disse que a senhora queria falar comigo – disse, meu sorriso vacilando meio a face séria dela. Mas havia em seus olhos um brilho enternecido._

_­– É um assunto muito delicado, Srta. Evans... Chegou ao diretor uma carta de seu pai com uma notícia não muito boa._

_Mordi os lábios, subitamente pálida._

_­– E... Que notícias são essas?_

_Ela não me encarou._

_­– Prefere ler a carta?_

_Lentamente, fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. McGonagall me passou a carta e o brilho de lágrimas nos meus olhos se acentuava mais conforme eu lia._

_­– Eu... Posso ir? – perguntei, trêmula, quando acabei de ler. Não podia acreditar, não podia... Minha mãe... E sem esperar resposta, saí da sala dela._

_Caminhava descontrolada, sem ver ninguém mal me importando em esbarrar nos outros alunos, segurando minhas lágrimas._

_Ignorando o frio, me encaminhei para o Saguão de Entrada, em direção a porta. Lá perto, Tiago Potter ria com Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew._

_­– Olá, Ev... – ele começou, quando me viu._

_­– Cale a boca, Potter! – gritei, mais pela risada dele do que por qualquer coisa. Do outro lado, uma risada alta e fria ecoou no Saguão quieto pelo meu grito._

_­– A Sangue-Ruim está nervosa hoje! – debochou Snape, com desdém. Saquei a varinha imediatamente._

_­­­­­­– Gleaise! – disse, com a voz tão fria quanto meu feitiço. A meio caminho de também sacar a varinha, Snape congelou. Sorri com cruel satisfação quando o vi com pedaços de gelo imobilizando-no. – Isto é para você aprender, Ranhoso – disse, e, ignorando os murmúrios, saí até os jardins._

_Por longos minutos, talvez horas, fiquei pensando, plantada neve, ignorando os espirros constantes... Minha cabeça ardia de tanto chorar, eu estava tão cansada... E finalmente perdi a consciência. A última coisa que tive noção foi a voz de alguém me chamando, carinhosamente._

_­– Lily... – _e finalmente, eu percebia de quem era essa voz... Tiago...

* * *

Às sete e meia despertei, naquela véspera de Natal, com uma ligeira dor de cabeça, torcendo para que o dia passasse logo... Então as lembranças voltaram, a noite anterior, o sonho, tudo... Meneei a cabeça e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar. A perspectiva de dormir mais um pouco parecia muito agradável, mas eu exagerara ontem – consegui dormir até às oito com essa história de 'mais um pouquinho'. 

Então, resmungando, troquei de roupa e desci as escadas, satisfeita por a única pessoa que encontrei na Sala Comunal era Pedro Pettigrew, fazendo alguns deveres, o que lembrou que também tinha que fazer os meus. Ignorando Pettigrew, o que costumo fazer _sempre_, porque simplesmente não gosto dele, passei pelo retrato, imersa em meus pensamentos.

Eu continuava a negar aquilo que a Voz Interior dizia constantemente.

­– _Dá pra parar? _– perguntei, irritada, em voz alta, para minha Voz Interior, o que fez as garotas da Sonserina pularem.

­– Falando sozinha, Evans? – debochou Sinistra Kentbury, ao que apenas lancei-lhe um olhar frio.

­– Falta de namorado faz isso – Helen Campbell disse, com uma ponta de malícia, rindo-se.

­– Mas, diferente de você, Campbell, ela não precisa se jogar num homem para que ele goste dela – disse alguém, do alto da escada, encarando as Sonserinas com desprezo. Virei meu pescoço com tanta rapidez que senti-o doer. Apertando a câimbra, meus olhos brilharam ao ver Tiago Potter. E, "_droga"_, ele não olhava para mim.

­– É... Diferente de você, Potter, eu consigo sair com quem eu quero – retrucou Campbell na maior frieza. Por um instante, o sorriso vitorioso de Tiago vacilou. Então seus olhos brilharam com fúria.

­– Tem certeza? – perguntou, numa ponta de malícia. – Sabe, você quem se arrasta por mim, já percebeu?

Sinistra soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Helen chegou a colocar a mão nas vestes, sem dúvida pensando que feitiço poderia jogar. Então, sem falar nada, caminhou para as masmorras, no que foi seguida por Sinistra, parecendo ainda infinitamente surpresa.

Abaixei a cabeça e ouvi os passos, indicando que Tiago descia as escadas. Cheguei a me virar para o Salão Principal, ali, a poucos passos de mim, mas não conseguia me mover. Então ele parou ao meu lado e, mortificada, percebi que eu corava lentamente.

­– Você está bem? – perguntou, numa voz baixa.

­– Ah... Estou... – _Droga! Eu não conseguia falar nada de bom_. – Você não precisava ter me defendido... Eu tinha total controle da situação – respondi, meio séria, meio brincalhona, erguendo os olhos para ele. Potter soltou um muxoxo.

­– Não tenho dúvida – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Então... Até logo, _Evans_.

Eu apenas daria tudo que tenho para saber o que se passava por trás da cabeça dele.

_Pela Milésima vez, Voz Interior, NÃO!

* * *

_

Simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em nada e toda minha magia parecia estar exageradamente forte, emanando com fúria, causando um imenso estrago à minha volta e proporcionando-me alguns _pequenos_ acidentes.

Sabem, era - é - uma coisa relativamente singela fazer aquela tarefa - _ligeiramente grande_ - do Prof. Wood, o professor de Magia da Luz, que havia pedido apenas um pergaminho sobre "_A Teoria da magia: descreva os floreios necessários_", mas eu não conseguia controlar essa minha força. A cada minuto, eu tinha que arrumar magicamente o que havia escrito, porque me confundira com algo ou borrara as palavras. Desse mesmo modo, por duas vezes toquei fogo no pergaminho, tamanha era minha energia.

Resmunguei, irritada, enquanto Remo Lupin, a meu lado, me olhava com crescente preocupação, e me espantei muito ele ter demorando tanto tempo para me perguntar o que havia de errado.

­­­- Você tem certeza que está bem, Lily? - perguntou, numa voz gentil, ao mesmo tempo, porém, um pouco cautelosa, como se temesse que eu também tocasse fogo nele. Me perguntei se eu estava tão _assustadora_ assim.

­- Eu pareço estar, Remo? - retruquei, seca, sabendo estar errada por descontar minha raiva nele, mas eu precisava fazer isso, se não quisesse explodir. _Aluado_ me encarou com seus olhos castanhos cheios de rugas prematuras.

­- Não desconte em mim, não fiz nada - ele apenas falou, calmo, fazendo eu realmente me sentir culpada. Dei-lhe um sorrisinho fraco.

­- É, você não fez... Desculpe - pedi, olhando-o com súplica nos olhos. Remo riu e, _amistosamente_ colocou sua mão sobre a minha, acariciando-a gentilmente. Fiquei olhando ele fazer isso, pensativa.

­- Você trabalhou demais por hoje, Lily. É Véspera de Natal, relaxe um pouco.

­- Não posso! - disse, assustada. - Eu adiei isso por muito tempo, até demais.

E ele apenas me encarou por um longo tempo, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto eu tornava a escrever. Mas não conseguia de verdade ver o que escrevia. Minha mente vagava por Plutão ou Saturno talvez.

Só quero que você saiba que, quando precisar, se quiser, eu estarei aqui, ok? Às vezes é bom desabafar - acrescentou, carinhoso como sempre, tornando a alisar minha mão esquerda. Encarei-o nos olhos, sem expressão, como se o avaliasse.

Obrigada, Remo - falei, apertando sua mão como se isso me desse mais coragem. Eu _precisava_ desabafar, na verdade, e estava numa situação que falaria até como Snape se ele se dispusesse a me ouvir. - É... - Mas não conseguiria falar tudo que ia na mente, não conseguiria dizer o que meu coração sequer admitia.

Você não precisa me dizer se não quiser, Lily - Remo tornou.

Não, eu preciso mesmo... Estou com uma coisa estranha aqui dentro de mim.

Ele sequer piscou os olhos.

É uma sensação estranha, como se faltasse algo, é uma dor _que não dói_, é saudade. _Saudade_ de algo que nunca aconteceu, mas que eu _quero_ que aconteça, saudade de uma pessoa e, mesmo que não admita, eu _quero_ estar com ela, eu _preciso_ dela, eu... É uma alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo... É _complicado_.

Remo suspirou longamente, me olhando com doce compaixão.

Ah, _Lily_, você tem certeza que não sabe o que é isso?

Meus olhos brilharam e corei visivelmente.

Por Merlin! Sim, eu achava que sabia o que era isso. Aquela _adorável_ Voz Interior não parava de me lembrar o que era aquilo, o que eu sentia, mas era tão mais fácil negar: porque admitir seria quebrar todos os tijolos daquela enorme muralha que eu construíra em torno de **mim,** seria deixar de lado o meu orgulho... Seria ser uma outra Eu.

_Não sei a resposta_ - me escutei falando e senti lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. _Lágrimas de Fúria_.

Na hora que você finalmente descobrir - ou _admitir­ - _tudo ficará melhor, sem dúvida. Lamento não poder te ajudar - acrescentou, como se pedisse desculpas. -, mas isso é uma coisa que _só_ _você _pode responder.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, numa luta íntima. Então, suspirando, abri os olhos e lhe sorri fracamente. Num gesto que o surpreendi (e a mim **mesmo** também) puxei-o mais para perto e o abracei com carinho, na hora em que ouvi um ligeiro barulho na escada. Separei-me de Remo sem culpa nenhuma e, sem me virar, voltei a minha tarefa.

Olá, Pontas - cumprimentou Remo, com a voz um pouco alarmada. Senti minha face corar. Há quanto tempo Tiago estivera lá? Eu não podia suportar a idéia de ele ter ouvido o que eu dissera.

Olá... - ele parecia em outro mundo. - Vou mandar uma coruja para minha mãe, quer mandar algo também?

Remo fez um não com a cabeça.

Ok, então. Ah, quer algo, Evans? - ele perguntou, depois de leve hesitação. Mordi os lábios e, sem olhá-lo, apenas agradeci.

­- Não, obrigada.

Ele não respondeu e senti uma ligeira decepção - a qual, aliás, não sei explicar.

* * *

Hum... 

_Talvez,_ Voz Interior, _Talvez_.

Talvez não é sim - mas também não é _não_.

* * *

O fogo crepitava agradavelmente na lareira, suas chamas bruxuleantes dançando na parede, iluminando meus olhos verdes - e, do mesmo modo, refletia nos olhos castanhos _dele_, ao meu lado. Eram Vinte três e Quarenta da Véspera de Natal e a neve caía interminável do lado de fora. Dez minutos longos e cansativos haviam se passado desde que eu chegara e nenhuma palavra concreta fora dita. Ao menos tínhamos passado da parte do _"Oi"_. 

"Diz alguma coisa" - ele pediu, num sussurro, sem me olhar.

"O quê?" - perguntei, em resposta, também em voz baixa. Então sorri para mim mesma: - Por que estamos falando em voz baixa?

Ele deu uma risada fraca.

"Boa pergunta. Acho que estou com _receio_ de acordar alguém."

Meneei a cabeça.

"Você realmente não contou a ninguém sobre _a nossa amizade?"_ - perguntei, novamente num sussurro.

"Não" - ele respondeu, calmamente, fitando o fogo assim como eu.

_"Por quê?"_ - perguntei, virando-me para ele. Ele também me olhou. _Olhos contra olhos_.

"Porque eu não queria desperdiçar a única chance que eu via que poderia ter com você" - respondeu sem hesitar, sério. Meneei a cabeça, meus olhos brilhando solitários.

_"Por que eu, Potter?_ Você tem uma legião de admiradoras por esse castelo, para quê querer sair comigo?"

Tiago não respondeu de imediato. Como se quisesse dar tempo a si mesmo, carinhosamente colocou sua mão sobre a minha - não me importei com o gesto, esperava ansiosamente a resposta dele, mas suas mãos estavam frias... E, como se quisesse esquentá-las, apertei sua mão.

Ele umedeceu os lábios.

"Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas, Lily, e sem dúvida _todas _já foram verdades algum dia" - e quando fiz um gesto indicando que iria falar, Tiago colocou um ou dois dedos sobre meus lábios, num gesto silencioso de silêncio. Fiquei levemente _chateada_ quando ele deixou cair os dedos. - No começo era porque você era um desafio - e sorriu um pouco. -, era a única que não idolatrava os Marotos, era a única que defendia o Seboso... - e até eu ri levemente. Mas estava muito ansiosa pelo que falaria. - Isso foi tão no começo... Depois eu reparei em você. _Linda_. _Encantadora_. _Boa_. - seu sorriso ficou um tanto maroto. - A Nora perfeita que minha mãe queria. E eu fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. _Qualquer coisa_. Não me importaria de matar alguém se fosse para você me olhar: queria que você me admirasse tanto quanto eu te admirava, queria estar com você... Isso era loucura - acrescentou, hesitante. - Não precisa falar nada, _era_. Mas tudo muda...

E apenas parou de falar. Fiquei ali, demorando, pensando, até que comecei lentamente a tirar os tijolos da frente de mim.

_"E o que mudou?"_

Tiago piscou os olhos.

"Antes era Paixão, Lily, agora..."

Então se calou. Desviou o olhar e encarou o fogo na lareira, escorregando da poltrona para o chão. Fiquei mirando-o por alguns segundos então também desviei. Minha mente trabalhava sem descanso, enquanto minha hesitação crescia. Eu queria - e não queria perguntar, mas tinha medo da resposta. Ou talvez já soubesse a resposta e apenas precisasse ouví-la de seus lábios. Ou, ainda, tudo aquilo fosse só um sonho... Longo, muito longo, mas que teria fim... E eu não queria acordar. Não mesmo.

Deixei a poltrona e me sentei ao seu lado. Tiago tinha a cara de quem queria acreditar em algo, mas se esforçava para _deixar de lado_. Isso porquê ele não imaginava o que _eu_ sentia.

"E agora, Tiago?" - perguntei, num murmúrio. Os olhos dele brilharam.

"Agora, Lily... É um sentimento diferente e complexo, que faz você querer uma pessoa e ao mesmo tempo ter medo... medo de _ela não te querer_ tanto quanto você a quer... Porque se machucar dói muito..."

Vagamente me perguntei por que ele se aproximava de mim. Era engraçado: os olhos dele tinham um brilho tão _perfeito_ sob a Luz do Fogo.

"Ah, _Lily_... Eu queria..."

E se calou, de repente, na hora que o Relógio de Hogwarts soava às doze horas, longe, bem longe, mas o gongo soava aqui. _O Interrompendo. Nos Interrompendo_.

Fechei os olhos, por um instante, _voltando _ao normal. Era plausível eu sentir algo. Era aceitável eu negar ou admitir qualquer _espécie_ de sentimento. Mas _me entregar_, cair, ou ceder à sentimentos era _totalmente inadmissível._

"Feliz Natal!" - falei, de repente, abrindo os olhos.

Tiago sorriu levemente.

"Para você também. Mas não estou com seu presente aqui" - ele comentou, num tom que pede desculpas.

Mordi os lábios, também sorrindo.

"Isso é porque você não é prevenido" - retorqui, calma, retirando das vestes um pequeno embrulho. Ele pareceu adoravelmente espantado.

"Não pensei que fosse me dar algo!"

Fiz um gesto negativo.

"Também não acredito" - respondi, lhe dando seu presente. - Espero que goste. Eu realmente não sabia o que te dar, especialmente tão em cima da hora, mas...

Tiago me lançou um olhar intensamente forte antes de abrir a caixa. Dentro, um singelo cartão e um Pomo de Ouro que, mesmo lhe surpreendendo, Tiago apanhou assim que saiu da caixa. Nele, as letras L.E.

"Remo me disse que talvezvocêgostasse. Acertei?"

"Adorei" - ele afirmou, seus olhos encarando o Pomo com nostalgia. - Mas o melhor presente é estar com você - acrescentou, levemente pensativo.

Abaixei a cabeça, sem encará-lo.

"Não muda _nunca_, Potter."

"Você quer isso?" - ele perguntou, num murmúrio. Fechei bruscamente os olhos, mas fui forçado a abrí-los quando senti sua mão (agora não tão gelada) tocar meu queixo e me forçar a levantar a cabeça para fitá-lo.

_E, uma pergunta curiosa, por que ele tinha os lábios entreabertos? Por que, aliás, eu reparava na boca dele? E por que os olhos dele brilhavam tão perto de mim? E, uma última, por que eu me sentia embalada num sonho agradável?_

"O que eu quero?"

"Que eu mude. Que eu _te esqueça_..." - a voz dele ia diminuindo num contraste com a minha vontade de ouvi-lo falando, que a cada minuto crescia mais e mais. - Se algum dia você tivesse falado para mim isto, olhando nos meus olhos, que qualquer chance minha era _nula_ de verdade, eu juro que teria te esquecido... Ou pelo menos tentado. - De repente, seus olhos ficaram opacos. - Muito bem, agora é sua chance: olhe nos meus olhos e diga... - ele me encarava sem piscar e, de súbito, senti um estranho arrepio percorrer minha espinha. A mão dele emanava gostoso calor e não sentia nem um pouco os dois graus negativos que devia fazer lá fora. - Diga que você quer que eu _te deixe em paz_... Ou então me diga que eu tenho uma chance... - seu tom era de súplica pura.

Foi, sem dúvida, um daqueles segundos intermináveis da minha vida, que eu tinha um tempo mínimo para pensar, ser, agir. Me vi em frente a uma muralha de pedra, e do outro lado, Tiago Potter me encarava com os olhos brilhantes - esperançosos...

Não pisquei os olhos. _Droga_ - foi o meu último pensamento racional

"Eu acho" - falei, numa voz meio misteriosa, sorrindo intimamente - que você tem um grave defeito, _Tiago Potter_. - E sorri por fora quando vi o brilho de esperança de seu olhar sumir. - Você _fala _demais.

E, colocando minha mão sobre seu ombro, puxei-o de leve para mim. Ninguém precisava me dizer que ele estava surpreso, mas _alguém_ deveria explicar porquê, de repente, _ele_ tomou conta da carinho, ele deixou aquela mão que ainda estava no meu queixo deslizar brevemente por minha face, como se sentisse a textura dela, e, quando fechei os olhos para melhor _saborear_ esse gesto, senti a distância entre nós diminuir de tal modo que pude sentir a respiração dele _muito_ perto. Perto demais. Mas ainda não tanto quanto eu queria.

_Eu enlouqueci._

Condenando minha mente por não conseguir reagir, não hesitei em _permitir_ que ele delicadamente colasse seus lábios aos meus, quase com receio, como se não acreditasse muito no que acontecia. Simplesmente não consegui raciocinar - e duvidando que quisesse, deixei me levar -, assim, procurando descrever em palavras - meus sentimentos me guiavam enquanto destruía furiosamente a muralha de pedra.

Então, acabou. _Ele_ parou, interrompeu, cessou, cortou, qualquer palavra nesse sentido.

Fiquei encarando-o, minha mente descansada, aliviada, certa de que fizera algo _muito bom_. Eu não poderia condená-la: mesmo minha Voz Interior parecia quieta.

Não queria quebrar o silêncio: me parecia um crime interromper o clima entre nós e desviar o olhar parecia suicídio. Felizmente, Potter fez isso por mim. Mas, a essa altura, eu não me importava mais com o que ele fizesse. Estava num visível estado de atordoamento.

"Ah, Lily... eu _não entendo_."

Pisquei os olhos.

"Nem eu. E me pergunto se tem explicação."

Ele meneou a cabeça.

"Há muito tempo desisti de tentar encontrar respostas..."

Sorri, de leve, ao que ele voltou a deixar sua mão deslizar por minha face - e ao que eu adorei. Eu queria fechar os olhos, sentir silenciosamente esse gesto, mas não podia desviar o olhar. Tiago tornou a se aproximar de mim e sentia meu coração disparando pensando na tonelada de emoções que me envolvera quando ele me beijara, mas ele apenas me abraçou. Um abraço morno, quente, confortável...

_"Ah, Tiago_..."

Ouvi-o dar uma risadinha.

"Essa é a minha fala" - murmurou, ali, ao pé do meu ouvido, fazendo eu me arrepiar. Sorri - um tanto incontrolável.

Não me importavam quantos minutos se passara, e, longe de sentir sono, adorei quando ele gentilmente me virou e fez eu apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e beijava, de vez quando, minha têmpora. Novamente fechei os olhos, mas não iria dormir, não agora, e talvez não tão cedo...

"Já é tarde" - ouvi-o dizer ajuizadamente. Abri os olhos, querendo dizer "_não_, _quero ficar com você!_", entretanto apenas me limitei a passar minhas mãos pelo seu ombro para poder encará-lo. _Ele não queria 'terminar' aquilo também_. Meus olhos brilharam e Tiago sorriu melancolicamente. - Às vezes temos que escolher entre o _certo_ e o fácil. - E, falou ao pé do meu ouvido: - Mesmo que eu quisesse passar a eternidade aqui.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele se levantou, dando a mão para eu me apoiar. Com isso, quando me ergui, fiquei novamente a milímetros dele. Eu não sabia o que fazer... minha mente vagava por nenhum lugar mais próximo do que Marte... Ele encarou meus olhos, numa pergunta muda, ao que meus verdes brilharam...

"Boa noite" - falou, num sussurro, a distância mínima agora.

"Feliz natal" - completei, já cerrando meus olhos, meus lábios já entreabertos para _esperá-lo_. Minha mente disparou para outra galáxia quando nos beijamos, de novo, a razão sumida para mim. _Era um sonho...Tão bom_...

Esse fora mais longo que o outro, mais calmo e mais romântico, de algum modo. Se o outro fora surpresa esse fora esperado e planejado cuidadosamente. Coloquei minha mão em torno de sua nuca, acariciando-a de leve, sem pensar direito. E, no mesmo instante, senti sua mão em torno da minha cintura estremecer e apertar, me trazendo mais para perto. Então, parou de chofre, mais uma vez, quando eu já estava quase sem ar. Encarei-o, tendo consciência de que estava infernalmente corada e dessa vez não conseguiria disfarçar.

"Boa noite, então..." - disse, dando um passo para trás e, mandando uma mensagem silenciosa para ele, me afastei, com um sorriso gigante em meus lábios. Estava no quinto degrau da escada quando ouvi ele assobiar uma música qualquer de natal.

_

* * *

Ah, Voz Interior, por quê? Por que justo ele?

* * *

_

_­_


	6. Então é Natal

**Notas**

**I) Fic: **Ah! O capítulo está aí, revisado e bonitinho. E, para ser crítica, não é o meu favorito (_Aprendi que dizer "É horrível" faz mal -.-_), mas, como os outros, tem partes que me deixam feliz. Então, leiam e comentem xD Review'sfazem bem para a saudade - O próximo capítulo sai em **07/06.**

**II) Autora: **Ah! Me parece um tanto mau acabar o capítulo nessa parte, mas era preciso ¬¬' Não me matem - ah, critiquem, comentem, deixem uma review!

**III) Review:** Eu tinha respondido uma a uma as reviews, mas o FF fez questão de apagá-las, o que é horrivel, porque estou correndo agora. Então, desculpe, mas, mais uma vez, não vou ter tempo ( Horrivel, imperdoável...). De qualquer modo, _**obrigada**_ a **Mimi Granger**(Eu falei com você na net! XD), **Bruna Granger Potter, Yasmine Lupin **(Seria sim..),** Crystin-Malfoy, Julie, Lisa Black, Susana Snape **(Não, não vou desistir ), **Bela Malfoy e a Adriana Black** (Posso chamar de Drica? XD)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 - _Então é Natal_**

**Tiago Potter**

Estava mergulhado num sonho longo, estranho, surreal, desde a noite de natal. Para me complicar ainda mais, nesse sonho, eu me declarei a Lily Evans e ela _me beijou_. Hum, não, não foi bem assim, para ser _bem_ sincero. Eu lhe fiz, sim uma linda declaração, quase uma súplica - muito bonita na minha opinião - e ela me puxou para perto, o que tomei imediatamente como um convite, e _eu_ a beijei. Ou talvez, _nos_ beijamos. Quê importa? Aconteceu, não aconteceu?

Ainda estava num estado de, como diria... _Torpor puro_. Não sabia direito o que acontecia, por que acontecia e se era verdade. Tantas vezes eu sonhara com aquilo que não conseguia separar a realidade de fantasias. Entre outras palavras, eu _com_ ela sempre me fora um universo paralelo - isto é, um mundo que não podia existir junto desse em que vivo.

Era a sensação mais engraçada - e agradável, note - que eu já sentira. De repente tudo que eu sempre quis acontecia, da forma mais _natalina_ possível, mas... Mas ainda faltava algo. Mas eu ainda não acreditava. Mas eu queria ainda mais do que já acontecera. Mas eu precisava - aliás, _ela precisava_ - provar que não era um simples sonho.

Ouvi Sirius resmungar qualquer coisa e sorri para mim mesmo (ainda mais do que já sorria) pensando no que ele diria se soubesse de _meus encontros_ à noite com a Evans e sua reação por eu não contar nada. Então meu sorriso lentamente se apagou, do mesmo modo que eu via sua face ir de surpresa a decepção por eu ter lhe mantido segredo. Hum... _Precisava pensava sobre isso. _

_

* * *

_

Acordei no melhor estado de espírito possível, ainda pensando sobre tudo que acontecera, sentindo que aquele seria o melhor natal da minha vida... Ou pelo menos eu tinha planos para que fosse.

Sirius jogou um travesseiro na minha cara e ri alto, extravasando toda aquela felicidade contida no meu peito.

_"Feliz Natal para você também_, Almofadinhas" - exclamei, pulando da cama e já procurando vestes para trocar. Ouvi Rabicho soltar uma exclamação abafada. Eu nunca acordava de bom humor.

"Para quê a animação?" - Remo perguntou, sua voz abafada vindo lá do banheiro.

"Vamos, quero abrir os presentes..."

"Ah, sei... Por que será que McGonagall disse que todos os presentes esse ano deviam estar _debaixo da árvore de Natal_..." - Sirius resmungou, não tão animado quanto eu, certamente.

"Para nos unirmos" - Aluado respondeu simplesmente.

"Ah, sim, Tiago _quer_ se _unir _a Evans..."

"Cale a boca" - resmunguei, seco. - Vai demorar muito, Aluado?

"Viu?" - Sirius soltou aquela risada latina. - Ele até vai se arrumar!

Revirei os olhos, incomodado. Sem lhe lançar nem mais um olhar, peguei minha toalha e outras coisas e entrei no banheiro.

E, enquanto eu relaxava - apenas seis horas de sono maltratava qualquer um... -, na banheira, minha mente divagava. Podia ouvir com crescente clareza a voz doce de Evans. _"Você tem um grande defeito, Potter_." E eu ia sentindo minha esperança se esvair... _"Você _fala_ demais_". Então antes que eu pudesse raciocinar ela estava _muito _próxima de mim... Tanto quanto eu sempre quisera... Tomei aquilo como um convite... Fechei os olhos na banheira, sentindo aquele frio percorrer minha espinha pela lembrança... Eu iria beijá-la em meus sonhos _novamente_ - ou talvez na vida real...

Mas há sempre alguém para atrapalhar nossas divagações.

"Pontas!" - a voz de Rabicho me acordou e soltei um muxoxo de descontentamento, que veio acompanhado de um palavrão ininteligível que eu soltei debaixo d'água. - Sirius está perguntando se você já morreu!

"Diga a ele que pode organizar o meu enterro!" - resmunguei, irritado, finalmente saindo da banheira.

* * *

Dez minutos depois finalmente desci, nas minhas melhores vestes, uma tentativa aberta de _estar_ - e Ser - lindo para Evans. Eram aquelasvestes azuis marinhas, que me davam _um brilho especial aos olhos_, segundo minha mãe - e uma garota do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. Como Lily estaria depois de _ontem?_

Mas Lily Evans aparentemente estava como sempre enquanto conversava com Remo, alisava sua gata, Marie, e simultaneamente abria seu presentes com um simples toque de varinha. Então ela levantou os olhos. E devo corrigir meus pensamentos: _ela estava diferente_. Não sei se era porque seus cabelos estavam em longas tranças e ela usava uma leve maquiagem pela primeira vez na vida ou ainda se era pelo sorriso perfeito e o brilho doce nos olhos ou se era porque ela parecia _feliz_ em me ver - e não se preocupava em esconder isso.

Aluado também ergueu os olhos, seguindo o olhar de Lily e não pareceu nem um pouco assustado ao vê-la me olhando, ao contrário de Pedro, que decididamente arregalou os olhos e riu loucamente. Sirius, entretanto, interessado em procurar mais alguns presentes sob a árvore, apenas me olhou, sem reparar na Evans - fato, que, aliás, me agradou.

"Vai a alguma festa, Pontas?" - ele perguntou, revirando os olhos.

"Não enche" - resmunguei, baixinho, desviando meu olhar de Lily por um momento. Passando por ela, me ajoelhei perto da árvore. - Safra boa esse ano? - mudei de assunto, meus pensamentos longes dos presentes.

"Seus pais me mandaram uma caixa de bombons caseiros lindos e obrigado pelo Kit anti Magia Negra. Mal posso esperar para encontrar o Ranhoso" - e, por mais que eu pensasse em Lily, não pude deixar de rir junto com Sirius e Rabicho. Remo resmungou qualquer coisa. - Agora, lá _de casa_ - se é que se chama aquilo de "casa" - nem um bilhete - ele deu de ombros, sem tristeza -. Não que eu esperasse. Não sou muito o que se chama de "filho exemplar", não?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, abrindo um presente dos meus pais. Era um relógio de prata legal e, quando terminei de colocá-lo no pulso e levantei os olhos, encontrei o olhar _dela_.

"Feliz Natal, Potter "- ouvi ela dizer simplesmente e nem mesmo Sirius pôde não reparar nisso. Ele encarou Lily como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

"Está bem, Evans?"

Lily soltou uma sonora risada.

"Nunca estive melhor, Black. _Nunca_."

"Mas... Mesmo assim, você deve ter bebido algo ontem à noite porque não está em seu juízo normal..."

Ela o encarou com um brilho anormal nos olhos.

"É, Black, é o efeito de ontem à noite. Feliz Natal para você também."

E, sorrindo - daquele seu jeito único e angelical -, ela se levantou e passou pelo retrato. Desviei o olhar e me deparei com Aluado, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça para mim. Ele sorria.

O dia estava apenas começando.

* * *

Eu tinha a certeza absoluta de que o que acontecera entre nós na noite passada era uma daquelas coisas que "afetam nossa vida inteira" - Ou talvez era apenas o começo dessa coisa. Seja como for, eu ainda não podia negar que me sentia ligeiramente receoso em ela não aparecer. Minhas esperanças estavam crescendo novamente e eu não queria vê-las murchar... Assim, não pude deixar de me sentir muito aliviado quando a vi se aproximar da faia onde eu me apoiava. Meus olhos brilharam e Lily sorriu - um tanto nervosa, torcendo as mãos no colo.

"Fiquei espantada com seu bilhete. Ainda não é noite" - ela disse, calma, ajoelhando-se a meu lado.

"O meu presente não pode esperar até de noite" - falei, no mesmo tom, aproximando meu rosto do dela. Lily se esquivou gentilmente e beijei sua bochecha. Resmunguei, irritado, mas um tanto satisfeito ao vê-la corar.

"Vá devagar, Tiago..." - ela pediu, sem me olhar nos olhos. Fiz um leve gesto afirmativo a cabeça.

"Desculpe" - respondi, sincero. Suspirei. - Vamos? - e, quando ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, já respondi: - É surpresa.

Houve um único momento de hesitação.

"Lily..." - disse, ao pé de seu ouvido e observei-a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Sorri - e meu sorriso se ampliou ainda mais quando a vi fazer o gesto afirmativo com a cabeça - e, se é que era possível, sorri ainda mais quando _ela_ se aproximou lentamente de mim e beijou de leve os meus lábios.

_"Vamos_."

E, sorrindo, ela entrelaçou suas mãos nas minhas e nos levantamos. Seguimos serpenteando a trilha do lago até que chegamos a uma parte atrás do castelo, de modo que a sombra deixava a parte mais escura. Aquela era uma área meio sombria do castelo, meio selvagem, e vi Lily mexer incomodada no bolso das vestes, como se apertasse a varinha.

"Está tudo bem?" - perguntei; Lily concordou com a cabeça, mas apertou minhas mãos, firmando o gesto.

"Onde estamos?" - ela perguntou, mordendo os lábios. Dei de ombros.

"Os elfos falaram que é a parte em Ruínas do castelo, mais antiga, é claro, e lá atrás há um cemitério" - falei num tom que eu pensava ser displicente. Ela suspirou. - Mas não vamos por lá, não é muito _romântico,_ não?

"E aqui é?" - perguntou ela, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ri.

"Também não... Mas isso não importa... Pode se sentar e, claro, feche os olhos."

Ela me encarou com receio antes de fazer o que eu dissera. Sorrindo, fiz um gesto amplo com a varinha e um embrulho apareceu na minha mão.

"Quer que eu abra ou você..."

"Pode abrir" - ela interrompeu.

Animado, desfiz o meu caprichado - a modéstia me atacando de novo - embrulho e dei corda. Imediatamente a música começou a tocar e Lily abriu os olhos. Fiquei analisando as transformações de seu rosto. Carinhosamente, Lily encarava a caixa de música, que então projetava a imagem de um homem e uma mulher dançando, em trajes antigos de baile, sob algo que lembrava uma valsa. Mas a caixa soltava diversas músicas e Lily sorria a todas.

_"Ah, Tiago" -_ ela exclamou, finalmente fechando a caixa de música. - Foi lindo!

Meus olhos brilharam.

"Feliz natal, Lily" - e, rindo, retirei _mais_ uma caixinha de veludo do meu bolso.

"Tiago... não precisava!" - ela disse, meio incerta, me olhando com algo inexplicável nos olhos. - É lindo! - exclamou, olhando para o conjunto de jóias.

"Esmeraldas ficam perfeitas em você" - falei, satisfeito. - Quer que eu coloque?

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e peguei a corrente de suas mãos para dar a volta em torno dela e me ajoelhei de novo, prendendo a corrente em torno de seu pescoço.

"Ficou lindo" - disse, sorrindo, quando ela se virou e vi como ficara. Ela sorriu e nossos olhares se encontraram longamente. Ela levantou sua mão para acariciar meu rosto.

"É estranho..."

"O quê?"

"Está acontecendo tudo muito rápido... Entende?"

Coloquei minha mão sobre seus lábios para impedí-la de falar.

"Shhhhhhh..."

Ela fechou os olhos, como se esperasse o que eu faria a seguir. Também fechando os meus, aproximei-me dela, já sentindo o calor que emanava sua face e grudei meus lábios aos dela.

Agora, beijar Lily Evans era algo extremamente surreal, porque ela sempre fizera parte de outro universo. E cada beijo unia os nossos universos de tal forma, com tão intensidade, mesmo que fosse breve... - o que certamente aquele não era. Uma parte do meu cérebro dizia que eu devia aprender a me controlar mais ou seria tarde demais, mas a parte menos racional me levava a não pensar em nada mais que aqueles lábios doces e sua pele delicada.

Finalmente, _ela_ me parou. Ou parou a ambos. A essa altura, eu já nos definia por _nós_.

Sem me olhar, Lily Evans tornou a abrir a caixa de música, se levantou e deu alguns passos antes de eu acordar. Estupefato era pouco para definir como eu estava. Como num minutos podíamos nos beijar daquela forma e no outro ela me ignorava absurdamente. _Mulheres!_

"Lily!" - ela, que já dera alguns passos, parou, a cabeça abaixada. Quieta. - Onde... Por quê...

Ela fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Lentamente se virou, seu longo cabelo brilhando alaranjado pela luz do sol. Ela tinha o sorriso mais feliz que eu já vira - e um dos poucos que alcançava de verdade seus olhos.

_"Depois_."

E, sorrindo de meu espanto, ela voltava a caminha, mas...

"Não se vá agora, Evans" - falou aquela voz debochada do _Ranhoso_. Maldito Severo Snape. - No melhor da festa!

"Cai fora, Snape" - resmunguei, já de pé, a varinha na mão. Lily soltou um alto muxoxo.

"Você não vai enfeitiçá-lo, Potter" - ela falou e mais uma vez me senti espantado.

"Eu não acredito! Você vai defendê-lo mais uma vez?"

"O casal mais famoso de Hogwarts brigando novamente? Que feio! Até poucos segundos atrás estavam se..."

_"Silencio!"_ - gritei, sem dó, e no mesmo instante Lily sacou a varinha.

"Tiago..." - a ouvi pedir numa voz baixa e lenta.

"_Lily_- retruquei, no mesmo tom, fazendo-a piscar os olhos.

_"Finite"_ - falou, calma, apontando para Snape. - Vá embora! - acrescentou, a varinha ainda apontada para ele. Mas, claro, Ranhoso, em geral, não obedecia a uma ordem dela.

"E se eu não quiser?" - perguntou, com desdém, seus cabelos sebosos ondeando na frente de sua face. Em resposta, um jato de luz saiu da varinha _da minha adorável ruiva_. Mas passou há pelo menos meio metro de distância do Seboso ali.

"O primeiro - falou, num tom claro e superior - é somente um aviso.

Ele apenas moveu os ombros, como se não importasse, mas sua mão claramente segurou a varinha nos bolsos da veste. Com sigilo, deixei a minha apontada para ele, meus olhos atentos ao mínimo movimento. Outro jato saiu da varinha dela, agora passando raspando por Snape.

"O Segundo é o perigo" - comentou num tom levemente displicente. - O terceiro é _Extinção_.

"Estou morrendo de medo" - ele debochou, mas assim mesmo deu alguns passos para trás. - Agora, para que atrapalhar o _casal_, não?

"Exatamente" - falei, entredentes. - Vá logo!

Rindo alto, Ranhoso se afastou. Claro, ficamos só eu e Lily. Ela não me olhou.

"Ah, Potter, _te espero_..."- ela olhou para o próprio relógio no pulso. -... _às oito horas_, no Salão Comunal.

"Para quê?" - perguntei, em voz alta, vendo-a se afastar.

"Você verá..."

* * *

Eu simplesmente não fazia idéia do que esperar, quando me sentei curioso numa poltrona às Dezenove e Cinqüenta, os outros Marotos sumidos. Mas eu estava egoísta demais, imerso em minha própria felicidade para notar a falta deles. Ah, não. Minha mente estava presa incondicionalmente naquela ruivinha linda, que eu beijara ontem e hoje, e que pretendia - por mais _romântico _que isso soe - passar o restante da minha vida. Fechei os olhos, sem querer imaginando como seria passar uma eternidade a seu lado, só nós dois...

"Você vai sair assim?" - aquela voz _doce_ (não tão doce no momento) chegou a minha mente, mas demorei a distingüí-la dos meus sonhos.

"Hein?" - abri os olhos e decididamente achei que estava sonhando. Se eu dissesse _"esplêndida_", seria pouco para descrevê-la. - Aonde nós vamos? - perguntei, engasgado, fitando-a de cima a baixo. Lily trajava um longo vestido turquesa, daqueles que acabam mostrando de um modo decente todas _as feições desenvolvidas_ de uma mulher, seus cabelos ondeando no ombro, os olhos verdes brilhando e a maquiagem mais acentuada que nunca, dando-lhe uma graça até então nunca vista.

"Com você assim a lugar nenhum" - ela retorquiu, num tom de desaprovação. - Não passei cinco horas arrumando tudo para você ir vestido como um mendigo.

"Arrumando o quê? E..." - olhei para minhas vestes. Elas Não estavam num estado muito aparentável, mas certamente eu não parecia um mendigo! - ... o que há com as minhas vestes?

Ela meneou a cabeça, parecendo fazer força pra não rir.

"Você tem somente sete minutos para trocar de roupa. Algo formal ficaria legal" - acrescentou, levemente pensativa. - Agora, sabe onde fica a Sala Precisa?

Ergui a sobrancelhas.

_"Claro_."

"Ótimo. Sete minutos é o que você tem, Potter. Sete. Aliás, já jantou?"

"Não."

"Perfeito" - ela sorriu. - E não se preocupe com os seus amigos, Remo me garantiu que eles não vão - ela hesitou, como que procurando as palavras. - _nos atrapalhar_.

Sorri, daquele jeito que a irritava, marotamente.

"Quais são seus planos, Evans?"

"Os melhores possíveis..."

Amo quando ela fica _enigmática_.

* * *

Não há dúvidas que eu estava _ridículo_. Aquelas vestes eram longas e arrastavam pelo chão e, para piorar, eram cor de tijolo, ou talvez de barro e dei graças a Deus por não ter encontrado Snape. Aliás, me arrependi também de ter deixado o Mapa do Maroto - aquela benção! - no dormitório. Meu medo de encontrar alguém conhecido só perdia para minha curiosidade que crescia a cada passo em direção a Sala Precisa. Por alguns segundos especulei como Lily conhecia aquela sala.

Tentando parecer normal - e não um extraterrestre - terminei de ajeitar minhas vestes e com uma posição e cara normais, bati na porta. Meus olhos brilharam quando Lily abriu a porta, deslumbrante, e olhando para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ah... É, vestes de bruxo, eu esqueci..." - ela murmurou para si mesma, e tenho a impressão de que poderia ter ficado assim por várias horas se eu não tivesse pigarreado.

"Hum, Lily... Será que eu posso entrar? Não quero que ninguém me veja assim..."

"Claro" - e deu espaço para eu entrar. Não contive uma exclamação. Agora eu sabia o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

"Uma jantar romântico?" - falei, com aprovação, olhando para as velas sobre a mesa, já com uma deliciosa ceia pronta, para o sofá de veludo (tentando conter certos pensamentos) e para a decoração medieval.

"Gostou?" - ela perguntou, sorrindo e, como resposta, dei-lhe um beijo único e simples.- Eu decidi fazer uma loucura, ao menos uma vez na vida - explicou, num tom conformado. Apenas sorri.Aquele me pareceu o melhor jantar da minha vida até então.

Acabou que o sofá de veludo teve uma participação bem decente afinal. Me sentei nele e Lily deitou sua cabeça em meu colo, os olhos fechados como se dormisse.

"Eu tenho _medo"_ - ela admitiu, depois de algum tempo, a voz hesitante, como se não quisesse admitir aquilo nem para si mesma. - Muito rápido, Tiago, muito rápido.

"Como assim?" - perguntei, confuso, quando ela se sentou a meu lado.

"Em três dias eu me torno sua amiga, te beijo no rosto, _nos_ beijamos, temos um jantar sério e estamos aqui. E eu não implico mais com você" - acrescentou como se isso pesasse mais que tudo.

"Por mais que você não acredita, _Lílian Evans_, eu te..." - mas ela colocou dois dedos em minha boca, para me calar.

"Não fale isso agora,eu... Você não entendeu o que eu disse? Eu falei que estava rápido _demais_. Não quero que você ou qualquer outra pessoa me diga "_te amo"_ assim, tão rápido."

E deu as costas, se levantando. Deixei-a quieta por alguns segundos, tentando entendê-la. Será que ela não podia ver o óbvio? Eu a amava, de verdade, ou não teria agüentado dois anos de tortura. E ela achava que era o quê? Cobiça? Por favor! Eu poderia ter qualquer uma que quisesse e a única razão de eu estar correndo atrás dela, como um cachorro, _era que eu a amava!_

"Você está errada" - falei, cada palavra doendo em mim. Como ela podia duvidar de mim? - E eu estava muito enganado também.

Ela virou para me olhar. Nitidamente pude ver uma lágrima caindo.

"Desculpe..." - murmurou, olhando ao redor. - Eu fiz tudo isso, mas... Acho que faltou o principal...

Ela foi até mim e me beijou. Permaneci frio e Lily se separou, sem me olhar.

"Eu também gosto de você."

"Mas eu não "gosto", Lily. _Eu amo_."

Lily não respondeu. Gentilmente entrelaçou suas mãos nas minhas, com um sorriso melancólico.

"Acho que a noite acabou" - declarou, e saímos para o corredor. Lily ainda estava enganada.

* * *

Caminhamos em silêncio, sem nos olhar, cada qual imerso em nossos próprios pensamentos, eu sem ter muita idéia do que fazer. Finalmente paramos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

"Acabou...?" - ela perguntou, ambos observando o sono da Mulher Gorda.

"Nós? Ainda nem começou, Lily..."

"Não vai dar certo, Tiago. Nunca mesmo."

"Só não vai dar certo se você não quiser" - eu falei sabiamente, e, em contraste, me sentia um tolo. E _se ela não quisesse?_

"Eu preciso te dizer algo, Tiago, eu..."

"Afinal, vocês podem parar de namorar e me dizer a senha?" - a Mulher Gorda acordara e nos olhava irritada. Lily e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Azevinho dançante" - falei, sem graça. A noite parecia ter acabado.

Entramos pelo quadro e nos encaramos. Ela me deu um beijo leve na face.

"Boa noite" - falou e, quando eu ia abrir a boca e indagar se teríamos outro _encontro_, descobri que a noite ainda não acabara, e parecia longe disso.

"Já, Evans?" - Sirius, de uma poltrona qualquer nos olhava, meio furioso, meio curioso, seguido por Rabicho (totalmente com curiosidade) e por Lupin, como que pedisse desculpas. E, por um instante, todos os três olharam para a Lily (bem, ela precisava estar mais feia para podermos descrevê-la como 'linda'), então Almofadinhas mexeu a cabeça, acordando. - Sente-se, teremos uma longa noite de conversa... - e, nas mãos, ele segurava o Mapa do Maroto.

* * *

Por Merlin!A noite ainda _não acabara mesmo_.

* * *


	7. Apesar de tudo

**Notas**

**Fic:** Hum. Capítulo Sete - o Penúltimo, sem contar o Epílogo. Ah, reta final. (Não que ninguém saiba a história...) De qualquer modo, espero que gostem e _reviews_, por favor. O já voltou ao normal E o próximo capítulo dia 14.

**Autora:** Eu acho esse capítulo um tanto complicado. Ou estranho. A opinião fica por conta de vocês -.- O final dele é uma idéia louquinha que passou pela minha cabeça, do nada, espero que não pareça estranho. De qualquer modo, a Lily é _inocente s_ó para avisar () E, claro, **muito obrigada** a **Yasmine Lupin, **cuja resposta está aí embaixo, **a Jamelia Millan**, a quem eu agradeço pelo elogio -.-, **a Mayara, a Ayame Chan, **pedindo desculpas por ter demorado tanto e não postado antes (-.-), **Dani Potter**, que decididamente acha a fic bem mais fofa do que eu acho, a **Drica Black,** cuja respostas estão no capítulo também. Agradeço a todas! E, antes que eu me esqueça, esse capítulo é dedicado a **Patty **- E, de certo modo, a Jully - que fez - fizeram - Aniversário ontem Até a próxima.**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7 - Apesar de Tudo

**Lily Evans**

Estava meio confusa, para ser sincera. Toda minha vida eu procurei e fugi da paixão, do amor, de um namoro, e o garoto que também me parecia fugir dessas coisas dizia que me amava. E isso não era pior. Pior era eu procurar desculpas para as batidas do meu coração, pior era fugir de quem eu mais queria perto de mim, pior era não conseguir dizer "eu te amo" porque tinha medo.

Eu não merecia estar na Grifinória, porque Grifinórios não tem medo. Mas eu tinha, muito mesmo; medo dele me beijar com paixão e dois segundos depois me colocar na lista de _"quem ele já ficara"_; medo de me perder naqueles olhos castanhos e nunca mais conseguir voltar a razão e me machucar muito; e, mais que tudo, medo de _amá-lo_. Medo de algum dia perder ele. Medo de nunca falar o que ia no meu coração porque eu tinha medo. Medo de ser eu.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito... Jantamos, conversamos, nos beijamos... E algo estava estranho. Tiago não entendeu quando mencionei "rapidez". Porque acho que ninguém entendeia. Não conhecia ninguém que se apaixonou em três dias como acontecia comigo. Não, eu estava doente, ou louca, mas _apaixonada_ não! Pessoas sem juízo se apaixonam e eu tive juízo demais, para dizer a verdade.

Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas; a mão dele era quente, macia, necessitada, adorável. Prendia na minha e fazia um calor inteiro percorrer meu corpo, e eu apenas me perguntava porque nenhum daqueles livros românticos que Alice gostava de ler e me obrigava, por sua vez, a eu ler também, descrevia essas sensações. Não, nem de longe eu imaginava como meu coração podia bater tão rápido, tão calmo, tão simples...

Beijei-lhe a face, desejando no íntimo beijar-lhe os lábios - daquele jeito que só ele sabe -, mas o medo me dominou. _Medo_, talvez_, de acordar._

"Boa noite..." - falei, querendo ir para a cama, me lamentando que talvez não houvesse encontro essa noite, mas eu precisava pensar. E talvez tomar um banho quente e demorado, me afogar quem sabe... Mas Sirius, Pettigrew e Remo estavam lá. Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Lupin e ele me pediu desculpas silenciosamente. Me senti magoada, mas senti que não era sua culpa; agora só bastava encará-los. Ambos, eu e Tiago, sabíamos que uma hora _todos_ teriam que saber da nossa _amizade_ e do nosso recente "namoro", embora não fosse totalmente oficial assim.

"... teremos uma longa noite de conversa" - ouvi Sirius dizer e bufei, irritada. Cansada, me joguei numa poltrona qualquer, no que fui seguida por Taigo.

"Sobre o quê?" - perguntei, insolente, observando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sobre vocês dois" - ele disse, um sorriso também brincando nos seus lábios.

"Ah, Black, já é tarde... Vamos deixar para amanhã?" - falei, bocejando, ao que Tiago me olhou curioso.

"Não" - o próprio Potter respondeu. - Vamos falar disso agora!

"Além, Evans, você não estava muito interessado no horário quando estava com Tiago, não?" - Sirius perguntou, numa alfinetada grave. Respirei fundo.

"Você quer mesmo saber, Sirius? Eu estava sim com o Tiago! E daí?"

Mas Sirius já não me encarava mais. Olhava para Tiago sem surpresa.

"Eu apenas esperava que você me dissesse" - murmurou, seco. Tiago piscou os olhos.

"Lily, Remo, Rabicho... posso conversar com Sirius um momento?"

Ninguém disse nada. Eu e os outros dois Marotos fomos cada um para seu dormitório... Quero dizer, eu subi as escadas, mas fiquei num lugar que não dava para me ver nem vice-versa. Entretanto, eu os ouviria completamente. Por dois segundos, hesitei. Então...

"Pensei que 14 anos de amizade valessem mais que uma garota" - ouvi Sirius falar, magoado.

"Você não entende!" - Tiago replicou, frio. - Eu _amo_ ela! Se você é frio demais para sentir algo por alguém, não é minha culpa.

"Eu tenho pena dela! Em uma semana você já terá esquecido que Lily Evans existe; Mas, afinal, conseguiu conquistá-la! Palmas para Tiago Potter! O que fez? Juras de amor?"

"Você está louco, Sirius, louco! E com ciúmes, ainda!"

"Ah, ciúmes de você, claro. O Todo-Poderoso Tiago tem sempre alguém a seus pés... Ah, mas agora é a Lily, não?"

"Cale a boca, _Black_. Quando você voltar a razão nós conversamos."

"Eu estou no meu juízo perfeito! Eu só achei..." - a voz dele estava lenta. - ...que quando conseguisse algo com a Evans você _me_ contaria.

"Eu jurei para ela" - Tiago começou, mas se calou.

"E você jurou para os Marotos que não haveria segredos entre nós. Obrigado por esquecer disso, Pontas."

Abaixei a cabeça, queita, tão calada quanto o silêncio que invadiu a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Então, respirei fundo. Lentamente retirei aquela corrente linda que o Tiago me dera e desci as escadas. Eu não estava fugindo. Eu não sentia medo.

"Você tem razão, Black" - falei, numa voz rouca e baixa, contendo uma lágrima que ameaçava cair. Tiago e Sirius me olharam, o primeiro com receio, como se compreendesse o que eu faria. - Não se preocupe - coloquei a corrente sobre uma mesa e uma lágrima caiu. Junto dela vieram outras tantas. - Acabou... - fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar, não desistir... - Aliás, _nunca começou_.

"Lily..." - dei as costas, para não encarar Tiago. Doía em mim de verdade. Eu nunca imaginara sentir aquilo.

"Foi ótimo, Tiago, esse foi o melhor natal que eu podia ter, mas foi só. _Adeus_..."

_"Lily" _- ele tornou e descobri que também continha suas lágrimas. Tiago, _chorando_?

"Evans" - Sirius me chamou, mas não me voltei. Eu já tomara minha decisão...

"A culpa não foi sua, Sirius. Não brigue com ele, ok, Potter?" - falei, mordendo meus lábios, avançando lentamente.

Tiago não respondeu. Em vez disso, caminhou a passos longos até mim e, sem dizer nada, me beijou, numa tentativa de me trazer de volta a razão. Por um instante correspondi, desejando passar a eternidade assim, então o afastei, negando com a cabeça. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

"Eu te amo" - ele falou claramente, só para eu ouvir. Fechei os olhos e, sem dizer nada, me virei, abri os olhos e segui para o meu dormitório. Trêmula, abri a porta e me joguei na cama, agora as lágrimas correndo livremente. Tentei relaxar, tentei não pensar em nada, tentei, mais que tudo _esquecê-lo_...

"Você me fez perdê-la" - Tiago Potter gritou enfurecido e apertei os ouvidos.

Ouvi uma música tocando em algum lugar, penetrando as minhas mãos que tentavam bloquear o som de Potter gritando com Sirius, e, quando procurei, descobri aquela caixinha de música que ele me dera. Como abrira e tocava eu não sabia, porque tinha a consciência de que a guardara bem fechada. Sorri tristemente ao ver o casal dançando e percebi que ele era uma nítida caricatura de _nós dois dançando_. E, no momento, a moça de olhos verdes chorava desconsolada e o homem a acalentava.

"É mais um sonho..." - murmurei, sem pestanejar. - Nunca vai dar certo...

_Só não vai dar certo se você não quiser... _E eu queria? Mais que tudo, porém... Medo? Medo do quê?

Fechei os olhos, imagens dançando na minha frente... nós dois se beijando em frente a lareira, após o "feliz Natal"... o jantar daquele dia... Ele falando que me amava... Eu lhe beijando a testa depois de arrumar-lhe um cobertor... Aquele lugar sinistro do castelo...Os presentes de natal... A corrente de esmeraldas que eu lhe devolvera...

Outro universo. Ele era de um Universo totalmente diferente do meu. _Nunca_ iria dar certo, não tinha porque dar. Eu queria. Mas não podia. Eu sonhava; mas tinha que acordar. Por mais que doesse. Por mais que eu não quisesse. Por mais... Por mais.

* * *

Passei de cabeça abaixada na Sala Comunal. Somente Remo estava lá e ele ergueu a cabeça quando eu passei, pronto para falar qualquer coisa, mas não parei. Caminhei desalentada por todo o caminho, vazia, sem pensar em nada, mal acreditando que eu conseguira sair da cama, embora no estado que eu apresentava poderia ser sonambulismo. Perto do Salão Principal dei uma trombada com alguém. 

"Desculpe, Evans" - ouvi Pettigrew dizer, quando ele se levantou esfregando a cabeça.

"Ah, desculpe eu" - falei, olhando-o. - Hum, Pedro, Ti... _Potter_ está aí?

"Ainda estava quando eu saí. Não sei bem."

"Nada. Bom, então acho melhor eu voltar a Sala Comunal..."

"Se for por minha causa, Evans, não se importe" - a voz deleatravessouqualquer ruído.- Já estou de saída - frio. Nem furioso, nem magoado, nem quente. A voz era _fria_. Ele parecia não se importar mais.

Encarei-o, mas Tiago não olhou nos meus olhos. Em vez disso ele simplesmente deu as costas e subiu as escadas que levavam a ala Sul.

"Pontas está magoado" - Pettigrew disse, num murmúrio. - Passou a noite inteira acordado no...

_"Magoado?"_ - perguntei, antes de me refrear.

Pedro me olhou, como se avaliasse o que eu disse, então deu de ombros e caminhou para longe, sem responder.

"E isso te interessa?" - virei para a esquerda e fitei Sirius Black apoiado na parede, certamente numa posição perfeita de se ver, mas não para mim no momento. Quem se importava se Sirius era sexy ou não?

"Se não me interessasse eu não perguntaria."

"Se te interessasse você não teria dado o fora nele" - Sirius replicou calmamente.

"Não fale do que não sabe."

"E o que eu não sei?"

"Muita coisa..."

"Só sei que você é uma grande tola."

"Jura? Devo falar também o que acho de você?" - perguntei, num tom levemente irônico. Sirius franziu a testa, sério.

"Ele realmente gosta de você."

_"Não faz diferença."_

"Claro que faz. Ele nunca _gostou de_ ninguém antes."

"Há sempre uma segunda vez" - retruquei, espantada de minha própria frieza.

"Olhe, Lily, Evans, a única razão por eu estar aqui falando com uma egoísta infantil como você é que o que ele sente é verdadeiro. Se você abrisse os olhos e enxergasse além do que seus olhos podem ver perceberia que ele gosta de verdade de você! E tenho certeza que sabe disso. Somente um bobo apaixonado passa a madrugada inteira a espera de alguém! Não falo isso porque somos - fomos - amigos. Falo porque é verdade!"

Encarei Sirius sem falar nada então abaixei minha cabeça, derrotada. Ajeitei uma mecha do meu cabelo e abri a boca para admitir o meu singelo engano quando percebi que Sirius estava a um passo de mim.

"Não precisa falar nada para _mim"_ - ele falou, gentil, baixinho no meu ouvido. - Quem precisa ouvir algo está em algum lugar desse castelo, apenas esperando...

"Eu... Obrigada, Sirius - Almofadinhas."

Sirius sorriu e, como um irmão, me abraçou. Fechei os olhos, mergulhada naquele abraço quente, que renovava minhas forças...

"Já trocou de par, Evans?" - ouvi a voz debochada do Snape, e me separei de Sirius. Severo Snape nos olhava quase sorrindo. - O Black pelo Potter... Namoro entre amigos?

A varinha de Sirius estava já apontada para Snape quando eu me coloquei entre eles.

"Não vale a pena, Sirius, não vale, sério"- falei, meneando a cabeça.

"Se escondendo atrás da namoradinha nova, Black?"

"O que ele faz ou não faz, _Ranhoso_, não te interessa. Cai fora" - disse, impaciente, mas meu olhar se desviou para a escada. Tiago Potter estava lá, sentado em algum degrau, olhando para a cena com descaso. Ou talvez interesse.

"Estou morrendo de medo..." - ele disse, na hora que as portas do Salão se abriram e a Prof. McGonagall apareceu, estancando diante da cena.

"Eu espero que eu esteja enganada. Outra briga?" - seus olhos foram de Snape, cuja varinha estava apontada para mim, para Sirius, a varinha também em posição e então para Tiago, quieto, na escada.

"Eu sou inocente" - ele declarou sorrindo.

"Srta. Evans?"

"Tiago não está envolvido."

"Nem Evans" - retrucou Sirius. - Isso era uma questão simples entre eu e Snape e gostaríamos muito de resolver isso, se a senhora permitir...

"Certamente que está brincando, Sr. Black. Quero o senhor e o senhor Snape na minha sala agora mesmo" - e, imponente, subiu as escadas, ao que Snape seguiu-a, relutante.

"Não faz diferença, mesmo" - Sirius declarou, dando de ombros. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao passar por Tiago, mas nenhum deles disse qualquer coisa.

Caminhei até ele, mas Tiago limitou-se a levantar e caminhar na direção contrária.

"Eu queria conversar..." - falei, me sentindo culpada. Era como se eu o usasse. Quando eu queria ficava tudo bem, mas se por acaso me desse um ataque eu o explusava da minha vida.

"Sério? Ontem você não queria conversar... Mudou de idéia tão rápida?"

"Eu sei que você tem todas as razões do mundo para... para me odiar, mas, por favor, _Tia..."_

"Tiago? Ainda ontem eu era o Potter..."

Aquilo contrariava toda a minha personalidade. Eu _não devia estar pedindo para ele conversar comigo_. Isso era algo que eu não estava acostumada. Desde que eu saiba, Potter sempre _me convidava, me paparicava, sempre_... E agora...

"Desculpa" - murmurei, sem olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu cansei, Evans" - ele falou enquanto andávamos pelo corredor de feitiços. - Não era isso que você sempre quis?

Abaixei a cabeça, calada, mil coisas rodeando a minha cabeça, entre o que responder e o que fazer. Engraçado. Dessas mil coisas não fiz _nenhuma_.

"Você ainda vai continuar bravo com Sirius?"

"Não era 'Black', Evans?" - ele indagou, irônico.

"Você ainda não me respondeu..."

"Ah, não, Evans, não vou brigar com o teu _amiguinho_. Eu finalmente percebi que há certas amizades que valem muito mais que uma garota" - Tiago retrucou frio.

Senti meu coração disparar: aquilo era algo extremamente contra meus princípios. Nunca, em toda minha vida, eu _correra atrás dele_. Porque nunca, "_em toda minha vida_", eu admitira que me importava com ele.

"E está certo... Há amizades que mesmo que comecem durante a noite, em frente a uma lareira, e que sejam secretas deveriam durar" - falei, como que para mim mesmo. Por um instante, Tiago parou e colocou a mão na testa, mordendo os lábios. Então meneou a cabeça e andou mais rápido, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

Paramos em frente à Mulher Gorda e, desanimada, reparei que há poucas horas atrás no dia anterior estávamos de mãos dadas.

"Você vai entrar?" - ouvi ele perguntar rispidamente.

"Não sei, por quê?"

Tiago se virou para mim e nossos olhares se encontraram. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam tristemente furiosos.

"Porque se você entrar eu fico aqui fora e se você ficar aqui fora, eu entro" - falou num tom de voz que usaria para explicar algo bem simples a uma criança de 4 anos.

Teria sido melhor ele lançar um feitiço ou dizer "Eu te odeio", porque nenhuma outra coisa teria doído mais. Umedeci os lábios, sem responder a ele.

"Azevinhos Dançantes" - murmurei, desviando o olhar.

"Certamente que sim!" - o quadro girou e eu entrei, sem me virar para ver o que ele faria. Mas o quadro se fechou logo em seguida e, trêmula, me dirigi a frente da lareira e me sentei contemplando o fogo.

"Dê tempo a ele, Lily "- a voz de Remo entrou com um fio de esperança no meu coração.

_"Acabou_..." - sussurrei, sem sentido, me virando para encará-lo. - Eu falei isso ontem, não sei porque estou... não sei porque me importo...

"Ah, sim, você sabe..." - E, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ele deu de ombros. - Não sou perito em coisas do coração... - e soltou uma risada melancólica. -... mas até você já entendeu que _sente_ alguma coisa por ele.

Não respondi. Falar o quê? Que ele tinha razão e que a única coisa que explicava eu ter _fugido_ dele era que eu sentia medo. Todo aquele receio de quebrar minhas muralhas que eu conseguira suplantar na noite de natal voltara com força e eu não queria admitir. Até a minha Voz Interior se calara, talvez com pena de mim, talvez querendo que eu me danasse afinal por ser tão idiota.

"Eu sou uma idiota" - falei, afinal. - O que estou fazendo?

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem responder; ele parecia estar acostumado a essas minhas frases loucas, soltas sem sentido, e apenas me olhou penalizado.

"É tarde, Remo, é _muito _tarde."

Ele soltou uma risada curta.

"Não, Lily, tarde era quando vocês dois ficavam conversando aqui e eu ficava lá em cima me perguntando porque não tinham explodido a escola ainda. Era espantoso nenhuma briga..."

"Você sabia que nós..."

"Ah, não, eu sabia que Tiago descia, mas vocês dois davam _dicas_ de que algo acontecia... E, naquele dia do Natal, quando acordei porque ele entrou no quarto cantando "Jingle Bells"... Ah, nunca o vi mais feliz."

Sorri um pouco.

"Não se preocupe, sério, essa não é a primeira vez que ele desiste de você e provavelmente não será a última."

Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo, enquanto ele voltava a fazer um dever de Transfiguração.

O quadro se abriu e me virei esperançosa, mas era apenas Pettigrew e Sirius - este último com o canto da boca cortada e o olho meio roxo, mas muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"O que aconteceu?" - Remo perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Tiago teve um ataque..." - Sirius respondeu, secando o sangue que escorria da boca. - Ouvi umas coisas que não queria e, bem, explodiu. Voltamos a ser amigos, para variar.

"Ele te deu um soco e voltaram a ser amigos?" - perguntei, incrédula.

"Não tenha tanta pena de mim, Evans, o nariz dele está pior. Ele está na Ala Hospitalar e tenho certeza de que pelo menos meio litro de sangue já escorreu... Eu iria sugerir que fosse até lá, mas Silvester não me parece o tipo de pessoa que aturará uma discussão em pleno hospital..."

"Então ele continua... _bravo_?" - perguntei, num tom que esperava ser displicente.

"Claro, furioso. Mas agora ele parece ter finalmente admitido que não consegue te esquecer e está mais furioso ainda..."

Franzi a testa.

"E isso é bom?"

"Não sei..." - Sirius sorriu, porém. - Conversei com Silvester, sabe, ela é uma senhora muito doce e romântica...

"E daí?"

"E daí que lhe garanti que se o liberasse somente à noite, faria um bem enorme ao seu coração..."

Lentamente sorri.

"Então..."

"Então acho que vocês terão uma linda noite juntos... "- terminou, satisfeito.

Desviei o olhar e vi a mesa onde deixara a corrente. Ela continuava lá, intacta.

_"Não tenho muita certeza, Sirius, não tenho."_

* * *

Não sabia o que esperar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia de _nada_. E eu, que sempre era a primeira a ter resposta para tudo numa aula, eu que me enfiava nos livros com dedicação, era completamente ignorante quando o assunto era amor. Ops... não que eu estivesse amando, claro. Talvez gostando um pouco mais do que deveria, o que era muito diferente de "amor"ou "paixão". E me perguntava por que gostava dele... 

O quadro se abriu e continuei deitada, encarando o teto circular. Tiago, ao que parecia, iria passar por mim sem sequer me notar, mas nessa hora a minha gata desceu as escadas e me sentei para pegá-la no colo e acariciá-la.

"Boa noite..." - falei, sem olhá-lo.

"Noite" - ele disse, ríspido, porém senti seu olhar cravado em mim.

"Melhorou? Soube da briga..."

"Obviamente que sim ou teria continuado lá na enfermaria" - Tiago disse, mas agora falava calmo, sem ironia ou infantilidade. - O que faz aqui? - perguntou, sentando-se a minha frente. Meu coração acelerou.

"Uma resposta direta ou indireta?" - falei em resposta, soltando minha gata e me deitando no sofá, sem pressa.

"Respostas diretas para perguntas diretas" - e, por um instante, notei uma ponta de malícia.

"Eu estava te esperando" - retruquei, calma.

Ele encarou o fogo.

"Está atrasada, então. Eu estava te esperando há muito tempo."

_"'Estava'"?_

"Até a Noite passada... É muito chato ficar aqui na Sala sem ninguém, sabe" - e parecia decidido a mandar nossa conversa por outro caminho.

"Sentiu minha falta?"

"Senti falta de alguém para _conversar_."

E olhou para mim.

"Nós não podemos 'conversar'?"

"Evans, não me tente, ok? Não quero sequer falar com você."

"Imagine. O que está fazendo aqui então?" - perguntei, umedecendo os lábios, e vendo que ele seguia esse meu gesto com o olhar.

"Eu? Estou 'dialogando'."

"O que, por acaso, é sinônimo de "conversar"."

Tiago levou a mão até o cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Não fiz gesto nenhum, ainda que isso me irritasse.

"Você não vai ir dormir?" - ele perguntou, parecendo chateado por eu não criticá-lo. Sorri.

"Não é "vai _ir_ dormir", mas sim "vai dormir". É errado usar dois verbos iguais desse modo."

Ele se calou por dois segundos. Houve um trovão lá fora e no instante seguinte a chuva despencou, o que era particulamente estranho para o inverno.

"Isso significa que você vai pra cama ou não?"

"Não posso, desculpe" - e fiz minha cara mais angelical.

"Por que não?" - perguntou, e um relâmpago iluminou sua face.

"Há um feitiço que o seu amigo Black fez. Não posso ir para meu dormitório antes da meia-noite."

"Cinderela, hein?" - Tiago debochou. - Que feitiço?

"Não sei" - falei, sincera.

"Como não sabe?"

"Ele não me contou. Apenas me recomendou que eu não subisse antes desse horário."

"E você acreditou?" - ele perguntou, rindo, mas não parecia tão confiante sim. Desviei meu olhar para minhas mãos.

"Pode verificar se quiser. E se algo acontecer não é minha culpa..."

"Nunca é sua culpa, não é mesmo?" - perguntou ele, e franzi a testa, sem entender. - Você grita comigo, diz que _acabou_, eu te digo claramente que te amo e tenho que continuar correndo atrás de você. Simples, não acha?

Fechei os olhos.

"Eu errei" - e pronunciei isso do mesmo modo claro com que ele dissera na noite anterior "Eu te amo". - Eu tive medo.

"Medo?" - e abri os olhos. Tiago estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá onde eu estava, me fitando sem expressão.

Estremeci. _Fale agora_, minha voz Interior mandou. E, pela primeira vez na vida, obedeci-a sem pestanejar.

"Medo de admitir que gosto de você" - sussurrei, virando a cabeça para não olhá-lo.

"Evans..." - ele murmurou e senti aquela corrente de frio e calor quando ele tocou minha face. - Fala de novo?

E, gentilmente, fez com que eu virasse a face para fitá-lo nos olhos. Olhos castanhos _versus_ Olhos Verdes. Uma combinação exótica.

"Eu tinha medo de admitir que..." - e nunca cheguei a completar essa frase. Tiago já se aproximara demais de mim e foi inevitável o nosso beijo. Não tive medo em enchê-lo de toda aquela paixão que despertava em mim e soltei um longo suspiro quando ele se separou e beijou de leve minha face.

"Ah, Lily..."

"Eu senti falta de ouvir isso" - murmurei, sorrindo.

"Eu senti falta de _você_."

Sorri, de ponta a ponta da orelha.

"Nós somos mesmo rápidos. Em 24 horas namoramos, brigamos e nos beijamos de novo."

"Isso é porque ninguém resiste a mim" - ele falou com falsa modéstia.

"Eu resisto" - argumentei. Em resposta ele se abaixou e me deu um breve beijo.

"Eu acabei de perceber..."

Meneei a cabeça, vitoriosa.

"Quem beijou foi você, não eu" - declarei, séria.

"E você gostou?" - ele perguntou, novamente ao pé do meu ouvido e, virando meu corpo, segurei seu queixo e fiz ele olhar para mim.

"Aquilo não foi um beijo apropriado ao momento."

Tiago me olhou, confuso.

"E o que é um 'beijo apropriado'?" - perguntou, parecendo maliciosamente curioso.

Levantei-me e lhe dei a mão para ele também se levantar. De algum modo, nem eu sabia o que faria. Tiago se pôs de pé na minha frente, a cabeça ligeiramente para baixo para poder me ver. Sorri calmamente - e de modo algum angelical - e coloquei minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço, parecendo pensativa.

_"Isso _é um beijo apropriado."

Aproximei-me dele o suficiente para sentir seu calor e sua respiração; Tiago fechou os olhos e por um segundo o fitei, imaginando quão diferente ele era quando fazia alguma brincadeira. Então, como não podia deixar de ser, o beijei. Ah, sem detalhes, mas... aquilo foi um _beijo apropriado_.

* * *

Encarei o céu, mordendo os lábios. A chuva não parara e tampouco os relâmpagos e trovões. Olhei para as minhas unhas e, sem pensar direito, comecei a roê-las. _Nervosismo_. Odeiava isso; sinônimo de fraqueza e agora que já não sentia mais medo me desanimava sentir qualquer coisa negativa. Respirei fundo e, desviando meu olhar, olhei para a caixa de música. Eu me sentia realmente sozinha. Eu precisava de alguém... e ri de mim mesmo. Não, qualquer um não adiantaria. Eu queria _ele_. Mas Tiago estava em seu dormitório, provavelmente dormindo agora... E se ele não podia vir até mim... 

Sorrindo nervosa, peguei um casaco e coloquei sobre meu pijama. E desci até a Sala Comunal. _E_ subi para o outro Dormitório.

* * *

_Eu estou louca! _Sugiro consulta com Psiquiatra urgentemente. 


	8. Bons Sonhos

**Notas**

**Fic:** Último capítulo - isso depende, é claro, do ponto de vista, já que tem mais um epílogo breve, que sai em **21/06**, no meu aniversário (). E, sobre uma possível continuação, eu tenho que contar que já tentei duas vezes fazer, sim, uma continuação, mas eu ando com problemas para encaixar uma(s) conversa(s) noturna(s), que seja importante - então, eu estou agora na minha terceira tentativa, mas não dou previsão - exceto de que será um pouco maior que essa -, e afirmo que apenas tenho um titulo. (-.-) E, um P.S: Eu cometi um erro com os números dos capitulos, mas vou colocar o número sucessor ao do último capítulo postado. _Desculpem_.

**Autora:** Ah! Último capítulo! O tempo passa rápido, não? XD Eu espero que gostem, e por favor, reviews! - falando de reviews, eu quero mandar um '_thanks' -_ ou, como falamos aqui "Arigatou" - para uma pessoa que me mandouuma 'resenha' que eu não esperava, de um modo que eu também não esperava. (-.-)

* * *

**Reviews:**

Tássia: _Olá! Boa? Bom, eu acho que sou a pessoa na terra que menos acha tanto isso. Mas eu fico grata por você está gostando. E, sobre uma continuação, eu estou tentando, sério. E espero que você continue gostando Beijos!_

Mary Halliwell: _O.o Oi! Ainda estou viva? Espero que não tenha ficado muito brava com a demora ¬¬' E fiquei feliz por você a ter 'descoberto' e comentado, muito obrigada E, sobre talento... Não, não, acho que não ¬¬ Bom, até a próxima. Bjos!_

Ayame Chan: _XD _OI_! Perfeita? Isso me deixa profundamente envergonhada - eu não apostava tanto na fic... E a próxima atualização ser em uma semana está bom? Ah, eu estou pensando nos leitores, rs. Até Beijos!_

AnnaMel:_ Olá! Muito obrigada! Pelo comentário e pelo elogio, claro. o.O Caracterização? Bom, é o que você diz - mas eu não vou esconder que fiquei feliz, XD Beijos!_

Dani Potter:_ Olá! Fofa?Ah, eu vouagradecer muito, mas você tem mais fé nela do que eu, rs. Ah, sobre a Lily... Eu queria aver fazeruma loucura, embora ela seja politicamente certa. E eu vou repetir também: "Obrigaaaaada!"XD Bjos!_

Mayara:_Oi! Ah, que bom que você gostou! Ok, dessa parte eu gosto, já que ela deixa de ser um pouquinho cabeça-dura E fico feliz q você também tenha gostado. Beijos para você também _

Drika:_Oi! Lily no dormitório daria uma história e tanto - espero q vc fique satisfeita com o que acontceu lá. Hum, posso te adicionar no msn? Seria legal, embora o fuso-horário não ajude. E obrigada de verdade! Beijos!_

Lily Evans Lied:_ Oi! Demais? Você acha a fic demais? lol Eu te agradeço, então. E espero que você goste do que aconteceu lá. Aliás, espero q vc goste do capítulo inteiro Bjos!_

Lele:_ Oi! Ah, obrigada pela review! E, realmente, a Lily é um tanto dificil as vezes, rs. Mas ela admite sim que gosta dele, apesar dos apesares. E conversas entre eles são sempre longas, XD Beijos!_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8 - Bons Sonhos

**Tiago Potter **

_- Nós somos mesmo rápidos. Em 24 horas namoramos, brigamos e nos beijamos de novo. _

E essa frase resumia tudo. Simples e comum, isso explicava como fora meu dia anterior. Um pouco confuso, verdade, mas sem igual - naquelas longas 24 horas eu a beijara, eu me declarara, eu a perdera, eu a odiara e tornara a amá-la - como se um dia pudesse não ter a amado. Mas, pela primeira vez em anos, considerei a hipótese de me cansar e desistir - e, sendo sincero, cheguei muito perto disso. Fora uma grande decepção, que ferira sem palavras o meu coração._ "Acabou"_ - Lily dissera e não pude - não quis - acreditar. O que acontecia?

Mas eu devia ter me lembrado - as coisas _nunca eram simples com Lily Evans_. Meu coração disparava perto dela mas meus olhos eram frios naquela manhã após essa aparente discussão. Eu queria que ela sofresse tanto quanto eu sofrera. Eu queria que ela passasse a noite inteira quieta, olhando o fogo, assim como eu fiz, com a sensação que perdera a coisa mais importante da sua vida. E, mais que tudo, eu queria que ela corresse para mim. Sem dúvida, foi o que Lily fez - depois de _abraçar_ Sirius. Não doeu tanto quanto seria se ela abraçasse, por exemplo, o Seboso, mas doeu por ser meu amigo. Ou ex-amigo. Não que eu levasse isso a sério: já brigara tantas vezes com Sirius que não fazia muita diferença. No final, sempre estaríamos ali, um para o outro; mas eu me importava com essa súbita relação Sirius/Lílian. Me sentei na escada, estupefato, observando-os... Ele sorria...

_"Obrigada, Sirius - Almofadinhas..." _

E o Snape chegou - Lily defendeu Sirius...

_- Porque se você entrar, eu fico aqui fora e se você ficar aqui, eu entro -_ a expressão dela foi dor quando eu falei isso; Entretanto, Lily não falou nada e entrou na Sala Comunal, sem ver minha expressão de remorso. Mordi os lábios... Não iria dar o braço a torcer, jamais...

_Aquela risada latina ecoou. _

_- Você é o maior idiota da face da Terra - Sirius disse, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação. - Vai acabar perdendo uma das poucas pessoas que realmente gosta de você. _

_- Ela tem uma maneira muito interessante de mostrar isso, não é? Te abraçando... _

_- Ciúmes, Tiago? Muito feio isso... - me virei, irritado. Com força lhe dei um soco na boca e, satisfeito, vi o sangue escorrer. - Não vai conseguir esquecê-la fazendo isso.. _

_- E quem é você para dizer qualquer coisa? Como se entendesse muito de 'amor'. _

_- Ao menos eu não machuco quem eu gosto! Nem quem gosta de mim! - em resposta, lhe dei outro soco, dessa vez no olho. Sirius não ficou atrás, me devolveu com um no nariz. Ficamos nos encarando por um segundo, então caímos na risada. _

_- Eu gostaria de poder brigar com você - resmunguei, tentando parar o sangue que escorria. Sirius fez um gesto de "não se importe". _

_- Vamos, eu te levo a Ala Hospitalar. _

E Lily estava lá quando eu voltei da Enfermaria. _"Desculpa"_. Tudo que eu precisava ouvir dela... E ela confessou que gostava de mim. Aliás, como demonstrou...

_"Isso é um beijo apropriado"_ - e colocou suas mãos em torno do meu pescoço, massageando-o. Fechei os olhos conforme sentia sua aproximação... Quando eu iria reclamar da demora (o que ela fazia para não me beijar logo?), senti o toque gracioso de seus lábios quentes... Aquilo poderia ser uma poção restauradora, aquilo poderia fazer qualquer um ir as estrelas... Não sei se o beijo dela era diferente por eu gostar dela ou se era por _ser_ ela. Lily Evans... - _O que achou? _

_- Foi maravilhosamente adequado ao momento..._

Naquela semana eu poderia contar, infelizmente, nos dedos quantas vezes nos beijáramos. E poderia descrever a todos. Beijá-la era a melhor coisa do mundo, por mais que eu negasse; era perfeito o modo como nossos lábios se encaixavam, um feito para o outro...

Fechei os olhos, me revirando na cama, tentando dormir, mas as lembranças invadiam minha mente sem descanso - como se eu quisesse dormir! Poderia ter ficado ali, deitado, para sempre, apenas nos imaginando - e sabendo que quando o dia amanhecesse tudo que eu pensara poderia ser feito...

_"Bons Sonhos" _- ela desejou, os olhos brilhando.

_"Sonhe com os anjos... E depois me diga como fico de asas" _- repliquei, sorrindo. Lily fez um gesto.

_"Convencido_..."

_"Agora, me deve um beijo de boa-noite, não acha?"_

_Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas... Me beijou no rosto... _

Um súbito barulho - a porta estava se abrindo - desviou meus pensamentos e 'acordei' de um modo muito chocante. Praguejando baixinho me sentei na cama, me perguntando quem poderia estar abrindo a porta e, então, levei um choque verdadeiro quando vi cabelos ruivos aparecendo na porta. Arregalei os olhos.

"Lily?" - murmurei, ao vê-la se aproximar. Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando dois dedos em meus lábios para me impedir de falar. Lá fora, o vento açoitava as janelas. - O que...

"Está muito vazio lá... E eu não gosto de trovões" - concluiu, sentando-se agora na cama e me empurrando para o lado.

"Quer ficar aqui comigo?" - perguntei, baixinho para não acordar ninguém. Um rubor pálido cobriu o rosto dela.

"Se você não se importar..."

E deitou-se a meu lado, fitando-me nos olhos. Eu algum dia já mencionei que Lily tem olhos de esmeralda? E já falei que ela _é_a mulher mais linda da terra? Eu já disse que ficar perto dela pode ser perigoso?

_Eu sou um maldito canalha, é sério. _

Boa noite - ela murmurou, fechando os olhos, se acomodando em meus braços.

"Você realmente acha que vai _dormir?"_

Lily levantou os olhos com uma expressão ameaçadora.

"É o que eu pretendo, Potter."

Sorri marotamente.

"Então não deveria ter vindo aqui" - rebati, calmo.

"Acho que há muito espaço na cama de mais alguém" - Lily concluiu, cerrando os olhos. Bufei, irritado. - "Olhe, Tiago, se eu te incomodo, eu vou para outra cama, sem problemas..."

Meneei a cabeça. Era claro que eu queria ficar com ela, mas a palavra certa que eu usaria para isso certamente não era 'comportado'. Sentei na cama e, pegando a varinha da cabeceira da cama, fechei as cortinas com mágica. Lily abriu um olho, claramente com sono.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Não vai querer que te vejam, vai? O que vão dizer da 'Senhorita Monitora Perfeitinha'?"

"Depois que eu sair com você, vão dizer coisas bem piores."

Erguei as sobrancelhas.

"Então vai sair comigo?"

Ela riu. Coloquei alguns travesseiros para ficar mais sentado do que deitado e Lily apoiou sua cabeça no meu peito, agora com uma expressão pensativa.

_"Não_."

"Não?" - e meu queixo caiu.

_"Você_ vai sair comigo. Não 'eu' vou sair com você."

Franzi a testa.

"Por que toda essa radicalização?"

"Para você se acostumar. Até _eu_ enjoar de você será Lily e Tiago. E não Tiago e Lily" - ela concluiu sensatamente, passando a mão pelo meu tórax, virando-se, e novamente cerrando os olhos, tentando, enfim, dormir.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e, também fechando os olhos, deixei que uma mão distraidamente acariciasse a nuca dela. Senti sua pele se arrepiar e Lily apertou a minha outra mão.

_"Boa noite_, Tiago" - ela falou, clara.

"Quer que eu pare"? - perguntei, sorrindo. Lily somente resmungou qualquer coisa, que eu entendi como 'sim'. - Por quê? - e fiz meu sorriso mais angelical.

"Porque eu pretendo dormir."

Ri baixinho.

"Bons sonhos, Lily, bons sonhos."

* * *

A idéia, claro, era dormir. E fiz isso por alguns minutos, que me pareceram horas, mas que na verdade, não chegavam sequer a mil segundos. Eu encarava aquilo como uma preparação, concluí seriamente, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos e vendo ela dormir - estava me preparando para quando nos casarmos - e, um instante depois disso, me senti horrorizado com minha própria idéia. Entretanto, me imaginar no "Feliz para sempre" com Lily Evans me agradava... E, pensei, para que se casar? Poderia ser nós dois somente... _"Não se esqueça dos filhos_", aquela Voz Interna me lembrou e abaixei os olhos. Lily dormia tão calma, os cabelos ruivos na frente dos olhos fechados... Olhos verdes... Nossos filhos teriam os olhos dela. Se fosse menino teria com certeza o meu cabelo, negro e rebelde; menina teria os cabelos dela, entretanto seriam pretos... ou talvez meus olhos e seria ruiva. E minha mente já vagava, pensando em meus netos... Era certo que todos os Potter's gostavam de cabelos vermelhos, pensei, um tanto em delírio; era coincidência, afinal, meu pai, meu avô e meu bisavô - sem incluir eu próprio, num futuro não muito distante - terem se casado com bruxas absolutamente ruivas... 

Lily se remexeu, um tanto inquieta, e segurei sua mão - desnecessário dizer que ela se acalmou na hora. Pousando minha mão em sua face, fechei meus olhos pela enésima vez... e tentei dormir.

* * *

O som de vozes enchia o quarto e levei alguns segundos para me lembrar - a consciência veio, Lily estava dormindo comigo, na minha cama, nós estávamos na mesma cama... Bocejei e me levantei, acomodando-a, Lily ainda e completamente adormecida. O relógio marcava sete e meia da manhã. 

"Já de pé, Pontas?" - Lupin perguntou, espantado, acabando de sair do banheiro, obviamente depois de um banho.

"É... Rabicho e Sirius estão aqui?"

"Claro! Como se eles pudessem acordar antes das dez horas... O que aconteceu?" - eu devia estar realmente com uma cara estranha.

"Eu preciso de um favor seu..."

E, pela cara de Remo, eu imaginei que pedir favores a ele não devia trazer-lhe boas lembranças.

* * *

Sirius tinha uma expressão inigualável de malícia. 

"A noite deve ter sido boa... - falou, meneando a cabeça para os elfos que seguiam atrás de mim.

"Podemos beliscar, Tiago?" - Pedro perguntou, olhando com água na boca para as travessas que os elfos traziam.

"Claro que não, Pedrinho... Há coisas que você não pode fazer para merecer esse café da manhã... O que aconteceu entre vocês, Tiago?"

_"Nada"_ - falei, sincero.

Almofadinhas não respondeu. Tinha no rosto um sorriso que dizia com todas as letras que não acreditava na minha 'inocência'. _Era a fama_.

"Deixe ele em paz, Sirius" - Remo se pronunciou, austero. - E você não devia abusar dos elfos, Tiago.

Tive que concordar com ele. Três elfos carregavam pelo menos um quilo de comida cada.

"Os elfos gostam de ajudar" - o menor disse, fazendo um meneio complicado.

Elfos estão aqui _para_ ajudar - outro falou, fazendo Remo soltar um longo suspiro.

Dei de ombros - a questão dos elfos não era algo que me interessava; se eles queriam ajudar, qual o problema? - e subi as escadas, fazendo um sinal para os elfos me acompanharem. Fiz eles pararem a porta do meu dormitório, pensativo.

"Esperem o meu sinal, ok? Quero fazer uma surpresa..."

Muitas palavras poderiam ser usadas para descrever seu estado de sono, sem dúvida. Certamente que Lily era mais bela q ue a própria Bela Adormecida e a Branca de Neve perderia seu príncipe encantado pela minha doce ruiva. Hum... eu disse 'minha' - isso sem dúvida é um grande progresso.

Toquei sua face pálida e ela sorriu, ainda dormindo. Deixei minha mão percorrer, por alguns segundos, sua pele, sentindo sua textura, mais uma vez confirmando o quanto ela era macia. Então aproximei minha face da dela e a beijei delicadamente nos lábios. Me afastei a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos, parecendo confusa.

"Oi..." - e bocejou. - Que horas são?

"Oito horas, Bela Adormecida."

"Eu acho que perdi o horário... Já parou de chover?"

"Já. Agora esfriou e está nevando. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Eu queria... hum, posso ir ao banheiro?" - Lily piscou os olhos, já me encarando.

"Claro. Só não repare na bagunça..." - mas ela já se levantara e caminhava até lá. Suspirei e estalei os dedos; no mesmo instante os elfos invadiam o quarto, o cheiro da comida chegou as minhas narinas e suspirei. - Obrigado - falei, quando eles fizeram nova curvatura e sumiram. - Vai demorar muito, Lily?

"Não..." - e um minuto depois ela saiu, com um sorriso fraco. - Ah, Tiago... - e olhou para a bandeja já a postos na cama. - Você me surpreende sempre - ela confessou, bebendo o suco de abóbora. Peguei um pedaço de pão.

"Eu tenho essa mesma impressão com você..."

"O que seus amigos falaram?" - Lily perguntou, não muito preocupada. - Quero dizer, sobre eu...

Fiz um gesto negativo.

"Remo entendeu, claro, e Rabicho, quero dizer, Pedro está com sono demais para entender... Agora, Sirius... Bom, ele imaginou mil coisas, obviamente, bem como Sirius é" - Lily riu. - Mas eles parecem já estar acostumados com a novidade...

"Que novidade?"

"Nós estamos namorando" - anunciei, pomposo. Ela franziu a testa.

"Pelo visto, você esqueceu de me avisar então."

"Ah, claro, cabeça minha!" - e bati na minha testa. - _Lily Evans, você aceita ser minha namorada_?

Ela pareceu levemente pensativa. Colocou sua mão nos pescoço e mostrou a corrente de esmeraldas.

"Vou pensar no seu caso" - e estava decidida a não dar uma resposta direta

"Lily..." - chamei, aproximando-me mais dela.

"Eu já disse que não sei..."

"Não é isso!"

"Então o que é?"

"Já disse que você é linda?" - falei, sedutor, e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

"Acabou de dizer... O que quer com isso?"

"Não sei..."

Ela riu.

"Estava ótimo, Tiago, mas eu preciso ir" - se levantou, juntando a ação a palavra. A segui.

_"Meu beijo!"_ - cobrei, como se estivesse chateado. Tal qual na noite anterior, ela me beijou na face; mas diferente daquela vez, não a puxei de volta. Estranhamente, Lily também me beijou nos lábios depois.

"Estou levemente inclinada a aceitar seu pedido" - falou, sorrindo. - Mas isso ainda não é "sim".

E se afastou. Dois minutos depois houve novos passos na escada e os outros marotos apareceram, meio sérios.

"Evans foi para seu dormitório" - Rabicho informou, já de olho nos restos do meu banquete para Lily.

"Pode atacar" - falei, sem ânimo, me afundando numa outra cama qualquer (no caso, a do Frank Longbottom, que estava em casa provavelmente). - O que foi? - Aluado, muito pálido, me olhava meio preocupado.

"Você vai se encontrar com a Lily hoje à noite?" - perguntou.

"Não sei, não falei com ela sobre isso... Por quê?"

"É que..."

"Pare de enrolar, Lupin" - Sirius o cortou. - Hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia, Pontas, e nós queremos saber se você vai ficar com a gente.

"Claro!" - falei, um segundo antes de entender porque a preocupação deles. - Ah...

"Você não precisa ir, Tiago" - Aluado falou numa voz surpreendentemente gentil. - Realmente, nenhum de vocês deveria ir...

"Não vamos te deixar sozinho, Aluado!" - Sirius disse como se isso fosse óbvio.

"Só você não é suficiente para cuidar dele, Sirius' - retruquei, mordendo os lábios. - Eu vou com vocês. _Como sempre_, Almofadinhas.

"Mas _meu querido Almofadinhas_ fez um gesto de descrença."

"E como vai falar para sua Ruivinha?"

"Boa pergunta, Sirius. _Não sei_. E ficaria contente se você me dissesse um."

* * *

Era um livro trouxa, de um cara chamado 'Shakespeare'. Franzi a testa, crente que já lera algo sobre ele em algum lugar, quando ela tossiu. 

Vai falar logo o que quer, Potter, ou eu terei que adivinhar? - Lily Evans não era muito gentil às vezes. E, quando estava decidida a ler algo, não era uma companhia muito simpática, o que descobri observando-a com Alice Harker.

O que você está lendo? - perguntei, imaginando como dizer a ela que mesmo com tudo de bom acontecendo entre nós eu não a encontraria naquela noite.

"Romeu e Julieta, William Shakespeare, Literatura Trouxa, Século XVI. Afinal, o que quer?"

"Eu... Ah, não sei como dizer..." - ela pousou o livro a seu lado e me fitou nos olhos.

"Tente dizer com a boca, de preferência" - falou, num humor negro. A leitura devia estar boa. Ou talvez o humor dela fosse algo inconstante – eu arriscaria a dizer que, antigamente, a _minha presença_ mudava seu humor.

"É sobre hoje à noite..."

"O que tem hoje à noite? Não há segredo, mas.."

"Não, Lily... A questão é que _não tem_ hoje à noite."

O sorriso fraco dela sumiu, dando espaço a um olhar espantado - que ela procurou esconder.

"Por que não?"

Essa era a parte difícil.

"Não posso te dizer..."

O olhar não mudou. Ela ainda esperava que eu dissesse algo.

"Ah, Lily... Não dá..."

Desviando seu olhar, ela tornou a pegar o livro.

Tudo bem - falou, naquele tom que dizia "não, não está bem".

"Lily..."

"Olha, Tiago, você não me deve nada e eu não te devo nada, ok?"

"Não, é óbvio que não está 'ok' com você."

"Você quer que eu diga o quê? Que estou feliz por você não me contar o que vai fazer hoje? Que vou soltar fogos porque _o meu namorado_ simplesmente diz "não posso te dizer", como se não me importasse?" - e não desviou o olhar do livro.

"Seu namorado?" - falei, sorrindo, e Lily piscou os olhos.

"Eu tenho a impressão de que esqueci de te avisar" - virou uma página, aparentemente absorta na leitura.

"Então você aceitou...?"

"É mais ou menos por aí" - seus olhos corriam pelo livro.

"Será que você pode olhar para mim?" - perguntei, aquele descaso dela me irritando.

"Será que você pode me contar alguma coisa?"

_"Não_."

_"Idem_, para você."

Bufei alto e cruzei os braços.

"Vou sair com os Marotos..." - murmurei.

Correção: Vai aprontar pelo castelo à noite.

_É mais ou menos por aí_ - respondi, e Lily, por um único segundo, parou de olhar para o livro.

"Você não presta, Potter" - falou ela, com desaprovação. - Fala à Monitora-Chefe que vai sair fora do tempo permitido.

"Correção: Falo com a Monitora-Chefe que vinha todas as noites conversar comigo, fora do 'tempo permitido'."

Ela deu de ombros, lendo, lendo e lendo, mas pude ver uma sombra de um sorriso.

"Odeio quando você tem razão, Potter."

"Você devia me odiar, já que _sempre _tenho razão" – falei, maroto. Lily meneou a cabeça, reprovadora. - Eu odeio quando você briga comigo...

"Então você odeia toda sua vida" - ela falou, sensatamente, sorrindo.

"Com exceção de algumas noites aí..." - retruquei, num tom provocante. Lily ficou subitamente séria.

"Pena que essa noite não será exceção."

"Não seja tão mimada, Lily" - disse, desanimado.

"Não estou sendo" - ela replicou, ofendida. - Só acho que podia confiar um pouco mais em mim!

"Confio em você; mas como você mesmo me lembrou, eu tenho outros três amigos..."

Finalmente, Lily, com um grande suspiro, desviou o olhar do livro, pelo qual estivera fixada nos últimos quinze segundos, como se fosse muito importante o que lia. Os olhos verdes dela estavam marejados de lágrimas; senti-me totalmente culpado.

"Ah, Lily, desculpe, eu acho que fui muito duro... Não precisa chorar pelo que eu disse!"

"Não seja tolo" - e fez um gesto negativo com as mãos, antes de limpar seus olhos. - Estou triste porque eles acabaram de morrer.

_Incrível_. Olhei-a como se ela não existisse.

"Eu não acredito... Tem a ver com Remo, se faz tanta questão."

Ela me olhou seriamente.

"O segredo dele?" - perguntou, numa voz baixa.

"Mais ou menos..." - e me calei, sentindo que já falara demais. Ela se levantou.

"Vou guardar o livro" - disse em resposta a meu olhar indagador, e subiu para seu dormitório. Suspirei e segui para o meu próprio. _Mulheres_!

Aluado encarava a janela lá fora, triste e absorto em pensamentos - como ficava sempre em dia de Lua Cheia; Sirius praticava um feitiço de Desaparição, fazendo sumir pergaminhos velhos e Rabicho não fazia nada mais interessante que ver Cartões de Sapos de Chocolate. Os dois últimos olharam para mim quando abri a porta.

"Então?" - Rabicho perguntou, curioso, com aquela voz esganiçada que lembrava o som de um rato.

"Ela não ficou muito feliz... Mas acho que entendeu. Afinal" - e aumentei minha voz, claramente para que Remo ouvisse -, ela faria qualquer coisa que seja para o bem do querido Aluado... Coisa de _monitores_, suponho.

"Ciúmes, Tiago?" - Remo perguntou, desinteressado. - Fique com ela, já disse.

"É claro que não vou fazer isso!" - exclamei, aborrecido.

"Então vai perder a garota?" - Sirius perguntou, neutro.

Não respondi diretamente a ele. Aluado se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?" - perguntou Sirius, alarmado.

"Vou falar com a Lily."

"Mas ela está no dormitório, não podemos entrar lá."

Um sorriso tímido - e um tanto maroto - escapou dos lábios de Lupin.

"Ser _o monitor-chefe_ tem suas vantagens..." - falou, apontando para sua insígnia. Sirius se rebelou na hora.

"Eu quero ser monitor!" - disse,aborrecido. O amigo riu.

"Então aprontasse menos..."

"Espere aí! Como sabe disso?"- perguntei, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele corou.

"Já fui lá outras vezes..."

"Espero que não para conversar com Lily!" - falei, e Sirius meneou a cabeça.

"Hogwarts não tem só essa garota, meu caro Pontas" - cantarolou; Remo meneou a cabeça, ainda vermelho, e saiu. Olhei-o partir, o Monstrinho do ciúmes atacando de novo. Foi só quando Sirius me jogou um travesseiro que voltei a realidade.

* * *

Encarei o céu, pensativo. Pôr do Sol. Manchas vermelhas, cor de sangue, no horizonte, se mesclavam ao amarelo e ia até o azul escuro no leste. Uma imagem um tanto linda. Nuvens cinzas e fofas, indicando neve - aquela que já se amontoava a metros no chão. E nos terrenos da escola, Hagrid, o guarda-caça, caminhava, solitário, em direção a sua cabana. Sorri para mim mesmo. A aventura voltava aos Marotos. Iríamos passear mais uma vez por Hogwarts, desafiando tudo, uma brincadeira corajosa de quatro amigos... _Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas_. 

Houve uma batida na porta e suspirei. Quando me virei, Rabicho entrava.

"Aluado já foi, Madame Silvester o levou. Sirius está chamando..." - e, sem dúvida, minha cara meio _fora do ar_, deve tê-lo assustado, porque ele procurou escapar rapidamente. Soltei outro longo suspiro. Lily não olhara para mim durante o almoço; ficara quieta, numa ponta da mesa, absorta em conversa com Lupin. Ela não parecia muito feliz e sei que sequer tocou na comida, porquei fiquei observando-a, até que Sirius se cansou de tentar falar comigo e tentei esquecer dela por um segundo.

_Como se pudesse._

Respirei fundo e abri meu malão, para retirar minha capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do maroto. Sorri; meu filho - nosso, meu e da Lily - herdaria esses maravilhosos utensílios. e aprontaria tanto - ou mais - quanto eu aprontava. E, claro, no final sempre escaparia... essa era uma habilidade dos Potter...

Caminhei, um tanto sem rumo, e cheguei a Sala Comunal. Lily estava lá, com Sirius e Rabicho. Os dois marotos trocaram um breve olhar.

"Vamos te esperar lá fora" - Sirius determinou, e ele e Rabicho saíram.

Eu e Lily. Nos olhamos - aquela adorável batalha de castanho _versus_ esmeralda.

"Desculpe" - ela falou, para logo acrescentar: - Eu digo por ter dado mais atenção ao livro do que a você...

"Me desculpe também... Por não poder te explicar tudo que eu queria."

Lily fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Estávamos a pelo menos um metro de distância e ela parecia ter notado isso; se aproximou de mim, inocentemente.

"O que Remo te falou?"

Ela sorriu.

"Amo quando você fica com ciúmes."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes" - retruquei, aquilo claramente soando como uma mentira.

"Então não vai querer saber o que ficamos fazendo?" - Lily perguntou maliciosamente, seu rosto a dez centímetros do meu próprio.

"O que vocês ficaram fazendo?" - perguntei, resignado. Ela riu, e eu só conseguia fitar sua face. Ela era absolutamente linda... Cada trecho de sua pele era perfeito...

"Conversando, claro. _Nada mais que isso_..."- e se calou, me olhando como se esperasse algo. - Seus amigos estão te esperando - falou, após alguns segundos em que apenas a olhei, parecendo meio chateada. Coloquei minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura e a puxei para perto. O olhar dela não mudou.

Toquei sua face, vendo-a fechar os olhos, sorrindo.

_"Bons sonhos_, Lily" - e, com certeza, deixei que a distância entre nossas faces diminuísse.

* * *

A paixão nos torna idiotas. Conclusão Inevitável. 


	9. Epílogo

_**Notas**_

**Sobre tudo**

_Eu não acredito. O Último capítulo, enfim. Eu comecei a publicar a fic pouco mais de dois meses atrás, sem muita credibilidade, mas acho que me saí bem. Eu só queria dizer - para ser bem melodramática - que amei cada review e comentário e agradeço tambem a quem lê mas não comenta. E também as várias pessoas que me apoiaram no começo - isso inclue minhas beta's e uma conselheira XD. De qualquer modo, obrigada a todo mundo!_

_O Epílogo está aí, revisado, direitinho, e espero agradar. Não está muito grande, mas não me importei com seu tamanho, nem fiz um "resumo" do que aconteceu depois. É somente mais um capítulo, no final das contas. E o meu favorito, se isso significar algo. O último ato foi feito com especial carinho. E, para variar, uma review seria ótima._

_Eu já mencionei algo sobre uma continuação. Bem, não sei. Se alguém tiver uma idéia de como eles se encontrariam novamente, à noite, eu ficaria grata se me informasse. Tudo que eu tenho é um titulo, que não vou mudar. E tenho uma base, mas o tal motivo está dificil. Assim, a passos lentos, eu vou tentando. A esperança é a última que morre. ¬¬_

_E, por fim, **reviews.**_

**Dani Potter:** _Ah! Ow! Eu amei sua review! Ela ficou totalmente fofa, XD Me fez rir loucamente com a comparação. Ficou tão bonitinho, Huahuahua. "Bons Sonhos" é viciante? - Eu não sei o que dizer. Bom, obrigada, eu fico realmente feliz com isso, mesmo que não seja tão confiante quanto você ¬¬. Beijos!_

**Mary Windsor:**_ O.o Eu ainda estou viva! Não acredito, xD Ah, tenha paciência, eu sou bem lenta... Sobre o Remo - não sei. -.- Eles conversaram bastante, mas segredos são segredos. Eu diria que a Lily apenas sabe o suficiente para confiar. E vou tentar, na próxima, bem mais romance -.- Beijos para ti tambem! _

**Patty:**_ Oi! Quanto tempo! xD Sua opinião não conta sobre a fic - você é muito suspeita para falar, mesmo que tenha sido a primeira a lê-la completa. Essa fic é para ti, sabe, né? E muito obrigada por tudo, mais uma vez. E sobre eu escrever muito bem... (-.-) Sua opinião não conta, XD Beijosss!_

**Lele: **_Olá! O.o Talento? Eu fico muito feliz com isso, mas... Sei lá _(-), _eu estou contente por você estar gostando, e espero que esse final esteja bom para você. E muito obrigada pelos parabens (¬¬') Beijos!_

**Mimi Granger: **_o.O Ah, quem não encontra palavras sou eu! Eu que não sei dizer o que sua review expressa. Eu não confio muito, mas dá a sensação de que cada tempo que eu dediquei a essa fic valeu a pena. Eu gostei muito de falar com você e espero que a gente continue se falando. E também fico 'satisfeita' por ter te emocionado e por ter valido a pena publicá-la. Obrigada de verdade p.S: Achei sua foto!_

**Tha:**_ Olá! Hum, acho que Eu estou sem palavras para tudo hoje. Fico feliz que você tenha achado lindo e espero que o elogio continue valendo Beijos!_

**Mayara:**_ Oi! Ah, você gostou daquele capítulo? Obrigadinha - por tudo! Adorei sua review (-.-) Beijos para você também. _

**Lily Evans Lied:**_ Olá Ah, tudo de bom? - Sério? E Linda ainda? Deus! Eu não consigo parar de sorrir, XD E não entendo porque gostam do Tiago 8-) Ele é tão fofo assim? - Digo na fic, porque no livro! - Você não acha? rs. Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do epílogo Beijos!_

**Drika Black: **_XD Olá! Provocar o Tiago?' Ah, hum, também acho. Mas a Lily é inocente - certa - demais para permitir algo além de dormir. E sobre o Remo.. (-.-) Ele não falou nada que ela não soubesse ou que ela não devesse saber... / Apenas... Conversaram. (-.-) E, a propósito, eu sou do Japão 8-) E ainda não conversei contigo / Mas imagino que estar doze horas além faça diferença x E tomara que Merlin queira uma continuação! Beijos!

* * *

__Assim, finalizando, até a próxima._

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo - Ainda não é noite**

**Lily Evans**

O destino parece pregar peças a todo momento. A cada instante damos voltas e voltas com mais surpresas e e outras coisas que, de modo algum, parece ser capaz de acontecer em nossa vida. Naquela semana de natal, muitas coisas aconteceram, não tenho dúvidas. E com tamanha rapidez que não pude - e ainda não posso - acreditar. Tiago Potter. Quando, numa certa noite de Dezembro, levantei os olhos e encontrei seu olhar - aqueles olhos castanhos -, jamais pude imaginar que ele faria eu _me apaixonar_ por ele. Talvez eu já fosse antes e não quisesse admitir. Talvez eu não esteja, de fato, apaixonada. Talvez seja apenas um namorico qualquer - e, raios, _não é_. Sei que não é. É incrível a _química_ existente entre nós. É incrível como eu me sinto preocupada com ele. É incrível como eu gosto dele.

_É magia_.

Não consegui dormir - passei a noite em claro, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo agora, e não contive os arrepios diante do ouvi de _lobo_, que ocasionalmente ocorria lá fora, nos terrenos de Hogwarts; pensei em diversas coisas que Tiago, Sirius e Pettigrew poderiam estar fazendo, mas cada suposição ia sendo eliminada lentamente, com resignação. Eram quase três horas da manhã quando finalmente desisti, e, me ajeitando na poltrona mesmo, adormeci.

Não podia ter acordado de modo melhor. Preocupada como eu estava, despertei ao simples som do quadro se abrindo, sentindo que minha aparência - olhos inchados e uma cara amassada - não estava maravilhosa; mas certamente estava melhor que a de Sirius e Tiago. Enquanto Tiago tinha um longo corte sobre os olhos - o sangue parecia já ter secado -, Sirius tinha as mangas enroladas, deixando o braço nu à mostra - e, com isso, um enorme machucado, sangrando abertamente.

Corri para abraçar Tiago, passando por Rabicho, este inexplicavelmente ileso.

"Você está bem?" - perguntei, preocupada, tocando seu ferimento. Ele se contraiu, mas parecia feliz por eu ter perguntado; nesse meio tempo, Sirius me lançou um olhar descrente.

"Eu estou péssimo, Evans, obrigado por perguntar..."

Revirei os olhos e, me separando de Tiago, fui até Sirius e encarei seu ombro, onde o sangue ainda escorria.

"Melhor falar com Madame Silvester" - falei, séria. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Não posso..." - falou, num sussurro, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

"Quer ajuda, Black?" - perguntei, divertida.

"Eu não falei isso" - ele retrucou, ofendido. - É claro que posso resolver isso...

Troquei um olhar com Tiago; sem dizer nada, me ajoelhei perto de Sirius e lancei um feitiço - torcendo para não errar - no ombro dele e estanquei o sangue.

"Você já tinha feito isso antes?" - Sirius perguntou, alarmado.

_"Nunca"_ - e sorri, provocante. - Obrigada por ser minha cobaia, Sirius.

"De nada, Lily" - e, após revirar impacientemente os olhos, sorriu para mim. Tiago não pareceu ter gostado dessa troca de sorrisos, porque um segundo depois estava de pé e me puxava.

"Você tem que ir a enfermaria, Sirius" - falou, enlaçando-me. Rabicho deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas pra seu dormitório, bocejando.

"Boa noite..." - falou, e de algum modo, me espantei por não ter caído de sono ali mesmo.

"Ataque de ciúmes..." - o outro grifinório bocejou também, entediado. - O que falo para Silvester?

"Diga que andamos duelando; ou que resolveu tocar no Salgueiro Lutador... Invente qualquer coisa, Sirius, você é bom nisso. E ela nunca faz perguntas" - Tiago finalizou, exasperado. Sirius concordou com a cabeça, olhando preocupado para seu ombro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" - falei, para aliviá-lo. - Foi só um corte...

Mas aquilo trouxe a minha mente algo. Não era um corte qualquer!

"Tiago" - chamei, na hora que Sirius saía pelo quadro. - Foi machucado de _lobisomem_?

Ele pareceu pouco a vontade. Se soltou de mim - o que, incompreensivelmente lamentei muito - e se virou para encarar o fogo.

"Foi, mas não se preocupe. A condição em que estávamos... Estávamos de um jeito que não fez diferença o ferimento, nenhum de nós é lobisomem, se quer saber" - e tentou rir, mas como ele próprio não parecia achar graça no que dissera aquilo não soou engraçado.

"E Remo?"

"Aluado está bem - bom, não exatamente bem, está pálido, mas... Mas vai resistir, como sempre. Foi difícil domá-lo ontem..."

E me olhou, alarmado, sentindo que dissera demais. _Domá-lo?_ Minha mente trabalhava rápida demais.

"Perderam a noção de perigo? Eu não imaginava que fosse algo tão louco assim..."

"Lily... Não me faça perguntas, ok? Estou cansado mesmo..."

"Não mude de assunto, Tiago!" - e minha voz se elevava a cada palavra. Mas ele me calou. _Maldição._

O _maldito _ali me _beijou._ Não dá simplesmente para resistir a isso. Do modo como só ele sabe - colocando suas mãos em torno de minha cintura e me puxando para perto; e, sem que eu resistisse ou sequer pensasse, ele já colava seus lábios aos meus, com decisão e carinho, me levando ao delírio. Senti meu peito explodir - meu coração batia acelerado demais - e coloquei minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca, do modo que fazia seus pêlos ficarem em pé e - ao menos isso acontecera uma vez - me puxar mais para perto; mas Tiago não fez exatamente isso - tateando minha blusa, encontrou uma brecha, tocando a pele da minha cintura, fazendo _eu_ me arrepiar por minha vez.

"Tiago..." - murmurei, aquilo não soando como aviso nem como repreensão, colocando um fim ao beijo e deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Em resposta, ele beijou de leve meu pescoço e soltei uma risada nervosa. - Tiago! - e meu tom foi divertidamente repreendor.

"Vou subir para dormir" - ele anunciou, e suspirei.

"Vai me abandonar de novo?" - perguntei, olhando-o com fingida tristeza, enquanto ele, calmo, retirava sua mão.

"Se você quiser ir comigo..." - e fez a mesma cara que a minha.

"Bobo!" - resmunguei.

"Estou falando sério..."

"Tiago Potter nunca fala sério" - e sorri. - _Bons Sonhos, Tiago_.

**

* * *

Tiago Potter**

Eu poderia definir que essa foi a melhor semana da minha vida - ou ao menos foi como um daqueles filmes trouxas, cheio de idas e vindas. De pactos Secretos a Beijos e Brigas - assim fomos e cada momento foi válido e essencial. Eu amo aquela bruxa, por Merlin!

Lily me parece meio apreensiva; faltam dois dias para os alunos - o resto da escola - voltarem a Hogwarts e ela está preocupada com nós - ou sobre nós. Acho que ela tem medo de todos saberem que há um envolvimento sério entre nós - como se temesse a reação dos outros, por mais que ela diga que não se importa com o que digam. Ela já informou as amigas, Emelina e Alice, - uma longa carta para cada - e em resposta, Alice Harker lhe enviou um berrador, quando estávamos em frente ao lago – _conversando._ Apenas _dialogando_. Acredita? -, a amiga brigando com Lily por não tê-la informado antes sobre _Conversas Noturnas_.

_"Eu me pergunto"_, o berrador gritava, enquanto Lily ficava absolutamente vermelha, _"que tipo de amiga você acha que é se sai com o garoto mais louco por você desse mundo"_ - dei um breve sorriso, que sumiu quando Lily olhou enfurecida para mim -, _"e não conta a ninguém! Ah, espere eu chegar aí, Lily Evans, e teremos uma boa conversa - e a não ser que você me conte tudo com detalhes, não irei te desculpar tão cedo!"_

E pegou fogo. Não agüentei mais e ri loucamente, só parando quando Lily me cutucou com força - ou com mais força do que vinha me cutucando há cinco minutos.

"Isso não tem graça, Potter" - falou, emburrada. - Acha que ela ficou mesmo brava?

Dei de ombros, secando minhas lágrimas de riso. Lily fez uma cara descrente, então pegou uma pedra e atirou-a ao lago. Qualquer outro casal recém-_formado_ estaria abraçado e alheio ao mundo, mas ela não parecia, naquele dia, muito interessada em romances, de modo que estávamos um ao lado do outro somente, no máximo com as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Você não é muito romântica, não?" - falei, dando voz aquilo que meus pensamentos divagavam.

"Como assim?" - e virou seus olhos verdes para mim.

"Você não é o tipo de garota que se derrete por flores ou chocolates, ou que gosta de ficar junto toda hora..."

"Não, Potter, não sou" - Lily riu. - Já devia ter percebido que não sou igual às _outras_.

"De modo algum... Nenhuma outra teria demorado dois anos para ser conquistada..."

Os olhos dela se encheram de censura.

_"Você não me conquistou"_ - sibilou, imensamente indignada. - No máximo _eu _te conquistei.

"Não tenha tanta certeza, Evans. Quem disse que eu estou 'conquistado'?"

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram lentamente, enquanto se aproximava de mim.

"Não está?" - e deixou um dedo percorrer meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Isso é truque baixo!" - resmunguei, sorrindo. Lily me encarou, vitoriosa.

"Cada um com as suas armas, Potter."

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Por que deu para me chamar de Potter agora?"

"Acho que soa um tanto mais sério" - Lily retorquiu, enrugando a testa. Para meu desânimo, ela se afastou.

"E desde quando nosso relacionamento é 'sério'?"

"Desde que você me pediu em namoro" - a resposta estava na ponta da língua dela e seu olhar era mais uma vez de vitória.

"Eu te pedi?" - e fiz minha cara de 'santo'.

"Tenho a impressão que sim" - disse ela, sua voz mesclando frieza e sarcasmo, sem perder um tom gentil.

"Acho que você tem total razão" – e estendi a bandeira branca.

* * *

Ela tinha os olhos vendados e segurava minha mão com força. 

"Onde estamos indo?" - perguntou, ligeiramente alarmada. Não respondi; Lily fazia essa pergunta a cada dois minutos e eu estava cansado de dizer "Você vai saber quando chegarmos lá!". - Tem que ser _muito_ importante para você me acordar às cinco horas da manhã.

"Não, Lily. Tem que ser muito importante para _eu_ acordar antes das cinco horas."

Ouvi-a suspirar, atrás de mim, nervosa. Tinha a impressão de que ela não confiava muito em mim, e que provavelmente brigaria por eu a levar a um lugar proibido. Soltei um longo e relaxado suspiro.

"Espere um pouco" - murmurei, desentrelaçando nossas mãos para pegar o Mapa do Maroto. - Ótimo, ninguém por aí... Venha - e tornei a segurar sua mão. - Cuidado com os degraus...

"Nós estamos subindo?" - Lily indagou, enquanto eu a ajudava na escada. - O que está aprontando, _Tiago_?

"Então você só usa meu primeiro nome quando está brava?" - eu sorri. - Bom saber disso... Tomara que não me chame de "Tiago" nos próximos oitenta anos...

"Oitenta?"

"É o tempo que eu planejo ficar casado com você. Digo oitenta porque essa é minha expectativa de vida, então, claro, fico casado com você até morrer."

Lily soltou uma risada longa.

"Quem disse que vamos nos casar?"

"Ninguém. Foi só uma breve idéia."

"Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que 'se casa', Potter."

"Bom saber que voltei a ser _o Potter_. Hum... _Alorromora!"_ - a porta se abriu com um 'clique' e puxei Lily para dentro. - Pode tirar a venda.

Ela tirou, pestanejando sob a luz do sol. Sorriu.

"Onde estamos?"

"Torre Leste..." - respondi, com displicência, também contemplando a paisagem que tínhamos daquela torre. O sol nascia no horizonte, suas luzes iluminando o outro lado do castelo com destreza. Dali, há trinta metros do chão, contemplávamos o lago mais ao sul, os primeiros raios de sol refletindo nele. Eu nunca tive muito tato para isso, mas era realmente bonito.

"Adorei..." - ela mordeu os lábios. - Valeu a pena interromper meus sonhos, se quer saber.

"Sonhos?" - olhei-a, espantado.

"Não que eu acredite, mas... tive um sonho hoje."

"Conte" - pedi, e Lily sorriu. Se virou para mim e me deu um breve beijo no rosto.

"Algum dia, Potter, algum dia."

**Fim...**

_(Reticências sempre tem algum significado...)_


End file.
